L'Avocate du Diable
by Garfieldown
Summary: Hermione Granger est l'avocate commise d'office pour défendre Severus Rogue, du meurtre de Dumbledore. Comment va-t-elle le défendre, puisqu'elle désire plus que tout le voir mourir ? A moins que ses envies ne changent lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité sur cette fameuse nuit, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !  
Je reviens, avec une histoire qui me tient à cœur, parce que je fais des études de droit, et j'adore ça (enfin, pas toujours...). J'avais cette idée de fic depuis longtemps en tête et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de mettre tout ça par écrit.

Je ne suis pas totalement l'histoire des 7 tomes, mais vous ne devriez pas être totalement déboussolés.

**Résumé :** Hermione Granger est l'avocate commise d'office pour défendre Severus Rogue, du meurtre de Dumbledore. Comment va-t-elle le défendre, puisqu'elle désire plus que tout le voir mourir ? A moins que ses envies ne changent...

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Ses yeux fixaient le nom inscrit sur le dossier posé devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce maudit sorcier lui donnait la migraine.

Une plaie, un boulet voilà ce qu'il était pour lui.

Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?! Sa place était en jeu et hors de question qu'il la cède pour ce criminel. Il fallait qu'il choisisse l'un de ses employés pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle devenait beaucoup trop médiatique. Fichue presse ! Ces journalistes étaient dehors à l'attendre dès lors qu'il avait le malheur de quitter son Département.

De vrais charognards.

Il passa ses gros doigts boudinés dans sa barbe rousse, alors que son regard flottait sur les têtes qu'il apercevait depuis son bureau. Lorsqu'il la vit.

Hauris McFaimor bondit de son fauteuil, se précipitant sur la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

- Granger ! Venez ici, aboya-t-il de sa vieille voix éraillée.

- Tout de suite, précisa-t-il en la voyant prête à contester.

Hermione Granger. Tout juste diplômée de l'Ecole Sorcière des Avocats, ayant prêté serment la semaine dernière, débarquée dans ses bureaux il y avait trois jours. Parfait !

Il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il retourna poser ses fesses sur son siège imposant, tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme l'observait, muette.

- Venez-vous assoir.

Sec et autoritaire.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'entretenir avec lui depuis son arrivée, mais elle découvrait avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas le plus aimable des patrons. Hermione prit donc place en face de lui, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver.

Avait-elle déjà fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sûrement pas. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de prendre possession de son bureau alors elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu s'attirer les foudres de McFaimor.

Peut-être était-il décidé à lui confier un dossier ?

Elle l'espérait. Elle avait hâte de commencer.

- Granger, j'ai décidé de vous donner votre première affaire.

Bingo !

- Comme vous devez le savoir, le Ministère a décidé d'accorder le droit aux Mangemorts d'avoir un procès _équitable_ comme tout bon citoyen sorcier anglais.

Elle pouvait sentir sa désapprobation. Il est vrai qu'avec tous les Mangemorts attrapés, il y avait du travail pour le Département de la Justice Magique.

- Ces procès ne débutent que depuis cette année, bien que la Guerre soit finie depuis au moins cinq ans. Une simple question de longueur des procédures, choix des avocats commis d'office et choix des membres du Magenmagot. D'ailleurs je-

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, l'interrompit-elle, mais si pouviez aller droit au but…

Elle vit qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait interrompre dans ses longues tirades. Mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle continua de soutenir le regard courroucé de McFaimor.

Cette petite était culottée. Il s'évertuait à lui présenter la chose sous un angle attrayant et que faisait-elle ? Elle l'interrompait, réclamant des informations brutes, directes. Il allait lui en donner.

- Je vous charge de défendre Severus Rogue, détenu à Azkaban depuis cinq ans, dont le procès commence dans un mois. Il est notamment question de le juger pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Hauris prit plaisir à voir son visage se décomposer. Elle n'avait plus cet air sûr d'elle dans son regard. Non, il y avait plutôt un sentiment d'effroi ? Hum peut-être bien.

Sa main passa sur sa joue couverte de barbe, tandis qu'il observait toujours son employée.

- Je ne peux pas.

Avait-elle parlé ? Hauris fronça les sourcils, sortant de ses pensées.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Il renifla face à son impertinence.

- Vous n'avez pas bien compris. Je vous charge de cette affaire à point c'est tout. Vous ne pouvez pas contester ou refuser.

- Mais enfin…Je ne peux pas représenter cet homme ! J'étais à Poudlard quand il a tué Dumbledore, j'étais son élève…Je ne peux pas.

- Et alors ? Vous avez voulu devenir avocate pour le Département de la Justice Magique. Vous auriez dû ouvrir votre propre cabinet et exercer la profession en temps que libérale et non pas avocate commis d'office si vous vouliez choisir vos cas ma chère…

Son sourire narquois s'élargit, alors qu'elle devenait rouge de colère.

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Comment pourrais-je le défendre alors que je voudrais le voir mort ?!

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez prêté serment devant le Magenmagot, et que par conséquent vous devez représenter vos clients de façon objective sans porter de jugement ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Il y a d'autres avocats beaucoup plus expérimentés qui arriveront mieux à s'occuper de cette affaire.

La patience d'Hauris commençait à s'effriter. Il avait horreur qu'on vienne contester ses décisions. Il était le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, elle n'était qu'une simple employée. Comment pouvait-elle discuter ses ordres ?!

- Faites attention au ton que vous prenez en vous adressant à moi. Vous n'êtes pas en train de discuter devant la machine à jus de citrouille avec l'un de vos collègues Granger.

Ce ton sec et le doigt autoritaire qu'il pointa vers elle eurent le don de calmer sa colère. Il était son patron, c'est vrai. Hermione gigota sur son fauteuil, tentant de paraître moins outrée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Il préférait cela.

- J'ai toutefois une question…

Sa satisfaction s'estompa dès qu'elle prononça ces mots. Il leva les yeux vers elle, fronçant ses gros sourcils roux.

- Comment se fait-il que le procès soit dans un mois ? Ce délai est vraiment court, en général la défense bénéficie presque d'une année pour se préparer.

- Le délai est bien d'un an.

- Je ne comprends pas…Comment cel-

- Rogue a évoqué son souhait d'être représenté par un avocat commis d'office lorsque je lui ai annoncé que son procès était fixé, il y a un an de cela. J'avais chargé Dalvin Berthollet de le représenter. Sauf qu'il est tombé gravement malade il y a cinq mois et il est dans l'incapacité d'assurer son poste ici.

- Et vous avez attendu cinq mois pour nommer une autre personne sur cette affaire ?

De nouveau ce ton insolent raviva l'agacement d'Hauris.

- Vous avez peut-être une nouvelle critique à me soumettre Granger ? Je vous écoute.

Hermione serra les dents. Ce McFaimor avait une notion bien personnelle des termes « procès équitable ». Il ne restait plus qu'un mois pour se préparer à défendre ce cas. Comment pouvait-elle faire ?! Elle se retint néanmoins de partager ceci avec lui, sans quoi il la renverrait sans doute sur le champ pour avoir de nouveau osé contester sa vision des choses.

- Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

- Bien, lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Tenez, voilà le dossier de votre nouveau client.

Il lui tendit le maigre dossier qui trainait devant lui depuis le début, se déchargeant d'un poids.

Hermione le prit et partit aussitôt cette pièce. Elle alla chercher sa sacoche dans son bureau, glissa son dossier dedans et quitta le Ministère de la Magie.

Il fallait qu'elle boive un verre.

La voilà avocate de l'ennemi numéro un du pays : Severus Rogue. Tout le monde le détestait ! Surtout elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour le représenter ?

La jeune femme transplana alors chez son ami, aujourd'hui Auror, marié et père de famille. Elle toqua à la porte, impatiente qu'il lui ouvre.

Lorsqu'il apparut, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et d'un verre !

Son entrain fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Je t'en prie, entre.

Inutile qu'il lui montre le chemin jusqu'au salon. Elle était venue suffisamment de fois pour le connaitre par elle-même.

Il la rejoignit dans son salon, où elle était déjà assise dans le canapé. En s'installant en face d'elle, il ne put que constater son air dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Osa-t-il demander, brisant le silence qui les entourait.

- Harry, c'est une catastrophe.

- Mais encore ?

La brune leva la tête, fixant son regard dans le sien.

- Mon patron vient de me donner ma première affaire…

- Mais c'est super ça ! D'ordinaire les jeunes diplômés s'occupent de faire les tâches ingrates au Département de la Justice Magique. Tu devrais être ravie d'avoir eu une affaire alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es là-bas.

Le légendaire enthousiasme de son ami n'émerveilla pas Hermione cette fois-ci. Il avait toujours eu cette naïveté de croire que tout avait un côté positif.

- Oui, sauf que dans cette affaire je dois défendre les intérêts d'un Mangemort !

Sa voix était à la fois dégoutée et désespérée.

- Ah oui. Les fameux _procès équitables_. Tu devais te douter que tu n'aurais pas toujours de simples cas de vols ou usage de la magie devant des moldus…

Oui, bon. Elle savait qu'elle aurait des criminels, une ou deux fois. Mais là elle avait carrément la personnification actuelle du Mal. Hermione se demanda si elle devait dire à Harry qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux son désarroi…Mais elle oublia cette idée, préférant ne pas lui en dire davantage. Il l'apprendrait bien assez vite par lui-même de toute manière.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui tendit un verre contenant un léger fond de whisky-pur-feu. Elle le remercia et en but une gorgée.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour boire ce genre de boisson. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas réellement habituée à boire de l'alcool.

- Je devrais sans doute me rendre à Azkaban pour le voir…, reprit-elle en fixant ce regard vert qui l'observait. Tu sais comment on fait pour y aller ?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire compatissant. Tu dois te rendre au Ministère, dans mon département, chez les Aurors. On a un portoloin qui nous conduit sur la côte sud-ouest d'Angleterre. Personne ne sait vraiment où c'est, mais quand tu atterris là-bas, tu as un petit port où tu trouveras un Auror qui est chargé d'emmener tout visiteur à Azkaban et de les ramener ensuite. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'occupe de chercher les prisonniers.

- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de visiteurs…, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Non, à ce que je sache il n'y a que des Aurors et des avocats.

- Et cet Auror ne s'ennuie pas trop tout seul dans son port ?

- Aucune idée…Mais c'est le seul qui connaisse le trajet jusqu'à l'île d'Azkaban. On ne peut s'y rendre qu'avec son bateau, parce qu'elle est invisible pour les moldus. D'ailleurs, la magie y est impossible.

- Impossible ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Un sortilège lancé par le Ministre de la Magie dont il est le seul à connaitre, et qu'il transmettra à son successeur. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie avec ou sans ta baguette. Cela repose sur le principe de vie moldue : il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs, se sont des Aurors qui gardent et assurent la sécurité à la prison. Les détenus vivent comme dans une prison moldue, ce qui limite le cas d'évasion ou de lutte.

- Mais pourtant la peine du Baiser du Détraqueur existe toujours…

- Quelques Détraqueurs sont effectivement gardés pour cette peine. Ils sont sous la responsabilité du Département des Mystères.

Hermione resta pensive.

Plus aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie. Cela devait être horrible d'être un sorcier et d'être privé de ce qui le caractérise. Comment faisaient-ils pour tenir ? Mais bon, après tout, ceux qui étaient là-bas avaient mérité leurs sanctions. Quand aux Aurors gardiens de la prison, ils devaient sans doute se relayer pour pouvoir revenir quelques fois sur le territoire anglais.

Elle imagina mal Rogue vivre de façon moldue. Bien fait pour lui.

Hermione but une seconde gorgée qui elle, passa beaucoup mieux que la précédente. Le liquide coula lentement, dégageant une agréable sensation de chaleur. Il détendit chacun de ses muscles, lui donnant l'impression que tous ses problèmes n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son vieil ami qui lui, était toujours aussi calme et serein. Elle débarquait chez lui à l'improviste, lui imposait sa présence, lui réquisitionnait son whisky. Et tout ça sans même prendre des nouvelles de son filleul.

- Comment va Willias ? S'enquit-elle plus joyeusement.

- Très bien. Il est encore à l'école, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Si tu restes manger avec nous ce soir tu pourras le voir, on ira le chercher ensemble à la maternelle si tu veux.

Hermione se leva précipitamment.

- Non, non. Je ne vais pas t'embêter davantage…, commença-t-elle tout en vidant cul-sec son verre. Je viendrai volontiers un autre soir pour manger.

Harry comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à passer la soirée à faire semblant de sourire. Il la laissa donc se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Si tu veux je t'accompagnerai quand tu iras à Azkaban, précisa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient sur le perron.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, profitant quelques secondes du sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se dégager de cette étreinte.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, merci.

Harry lui replaça une mèche bouclée qui flottait devant son visage.

- Prends soin de toi Hermione.

Et avant de transplaner pour rentrer dans son appartement, elle lui accorda un dernier sourire. Il lui était toujours d'une précieuse aide, après toutes ces années. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur son ami lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral.

Aurait-il était aussi gentil et calme si elle lui avait révélé l'identité de son client ? Mmh. Sûrement pas. Harry détestait Rogue, peut-être même plus qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui demander de l'accompagner à la prison lorsqu'elle irait le voir.

Tant pis. Elle se débrouillerait seule, bien que l'idée de se rendre dans une prison remplie de sorciers aussi fous que dangereux ne la séduisait pas vraiment.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle sortit le fameux dossier de sa sacoche. Hermione le posa sur son bureau, sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

C'était comme si elle le touchait lui. Cet homme horrible qui avait tué de sang froid le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Hermione était dégoûtée rien qu'en voyant ses nom et prénom inscrits en gros sur le devant cartonné.

Elle pouvait revoir son visage blafard accentué par le noir profond de ses cheveux, son nez aquilin, ses yeux emplis de froideur et ce sourire narquois qu'il affichait constamment. Hermione frissonna en repensant à cet être abject. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir, de lui parler et encore moins de passer du temps à ses côtés. Et pourtant elle n'avait qu'un seul petit mois pour élaborer une défense pour son procès.

Tsss. Ce qu'elle pouvait maudire son patron. Satané Hauris McFaimor.

Il aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre, et sans attendre inutilement cinq mois.

Toujours aussi agacée, Hermione repoussa le dossier sur le coin de son bureau et alla dans sa cuisine pour se préparer un repas. Hors de question qu'elle se mette au travail ce soir.

Pas pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà la petite mise en bouche. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus écrit alors ne soyez pas trop sévères s'il vous plait :)  
Sinon, je projette de faire pleeeeeeins de chapitres. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour une fois, je vous promets de mener à termes cette fic. Si, si, si ; j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable.

Allez. A très vite pour la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir,

Je vous apporte le deuxième chapitre héhé. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre mon histoire et de m'encourager avec vos reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

- GRANGER !

L'intéressée sursauta, raturant la page qu'elle était entrain d'écrire. Elle serra les dents d'agacement, tout en levant les yeux pour voir celui qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau.

McFaimor, évidemment.

Elle tenta de paraître calme, dissipant le déplaisir qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque mélodieuse.

Ce flegme soudain désempara le vieil homme durant une poignée de secondes.

- _Oui _? Comment ça _« Oui ? »_. Je reviens du Département des Aurors et devinez quoi ?!

Hermione voulut répondre quelque chose, mais elle pressentit que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver leur relation déjà suffisamment conflictuelle comme ça. Elle garda donc le silence, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- J'ai consulté le registre du portoloin pour Azkaban et il n'y a aucun nom inscrit dedans. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?!

- Et bien…personne n'a été à Azkaban ? Tenta-t-elle toujours sur ce même ton serein.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! S'insurgea-t-il en voyant qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée voir votre crapule à Azkaban ? Cela fait deux semaines ! Vous comptez attendre le jour du procès pour tirer les choses au clair avec lui ?!

Il ne parlait plus, il criait.

D'ailleurs, plusieurs personnes regardaient dans leurs directions, se demandant qui s'attirait les foudres du patron. Fichus bureaux en baies vitrées, tout le monde pouvait toujours tout voir.

- Avez-vous seulement travaillé votre dossier ? Questionna-t-il à nouveau de sa voix hargneuse.

Non. Elle ne l'avait même pas ouvert, il traînait toujours sur son bureau. Hauris devina sa réponse puisqu'il enchaîna de plus belle.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez Granger ? Je vous pensais plus assidue que ça…

Cette pique eut le don de la faire sortir de son mutisme.

- Je devais faire un truc pour Hurricksonn.

- Hurricksonn ? Qu'il aille se faire voir. Je vous ai confié ce dossier et vous allez vous mettre à travailler dessus sinon dehors Granger !

Elle serrait tellement les dents pour s'empêcher de rétorquer, qu'elle se pinça l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à en saigner. Un léger goût métallique glissa le long de sa langue, la faisant grimacer.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour cette affaire…, commença-t-elle en soutenant son regard bleuté,…Monsieur…

Ce rajout fut utile lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était prêt à repartir de plus belle en prétextant sûrement son impertinence.

Et apparemment, cela fonctionna. Il tempéra sa colère mais ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de souligner son manque d'obéissance.

- Nous avons déjà évoqué cela Granger, alors n'insistez pas, répondit-il de sa voix autoritaire en pointant sévèrement son doigt vers elle. Vous allez me laisser vos _« trucs »_ de côté et partir tout de suite pour Azkaban !

Il leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire lorsqu'il la vit prête à contester de nouveau.

- Vous y allez AUJOURD'HUI, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de sortir de son bureau. Les gens la regardèrent encore un instant, ne se gênant pas pour chuchoter toute sorte de ragot.

Hermione pesta intérieurement contre ce McFaimor. Il était insupportable et trop borné. Comment osait-il venir lui reprocher son manque de professionnalisme alors que lui-même, avait attendu cinq mois pour trouver un avocat pour Rogue.

Severus Rogue.

Elle n'était pas prête mentalement pour le rencontrer aujourd'hui. Et elle n'avait même pas emmené son dossier avec elle…D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait même pas lu. Il ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et de la haine. Heureusement que la magie était prohibée dans la prison, elle aurait pu le torturer. Voire même le tuer.

Hermione pesta une seconde fois, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour se rendre au Département des Aurors. Elle essaya de voir Harry, ou même Ron, mais apparemment ces deux là ne travaillaient pas cet après-midi. Tant pis, elle les verrait une autre fois.

Résignée, elle se dirigea dans le bureau de l'Auror chargé des communications avec la prison d'Azkaban. Sur la porte clause elle put lire le nom d'Edonard Zéphyrias. Drôle de nom, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle toquait.

Un faible « entrez » se fit entendre, avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte.

Dans un large fauteuil était installé un homme sûrement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. La tête baissée, il écrivait des choses sur un papier, sans lui prêter attention. Grand, costaud, aux traits marqués sur le visage aucun doute que cet individu était un homme d'action. Il possédait un certain charisme qui ne donnait aucune envie de le provoquer ou de lui manquer de respect. C'était une sorte de gros grizzli qui n'avait pas sa place ici, dans ce petit bureau, à faire de la paperasse.

Hermione toussota alors faiblement, tentant de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Cela fonctionna, puisqu'apparemment il stoppa sa rédaction pour lever la tête vers elle.

Son regard était aussi dur que du roc.

- Euh…je viens pour le portoloin…pour Azkaban…, dit-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée face à cette armoire à glace.

Son mal être semblait amuser le concerné puisqu'elle put distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage. Ou du moins, ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme vous va faire là-bas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton si imbibé de machisme qu'Hermione retrouva vite sa fougue Rouge & Or.

- A votre avis ?! Je n'y vais pas pour me faire un soin de beauté.

Elle voulut rajouter « crétin », mais elle craignait qu'il ne la réduise en petits pois. Sa raillerie ne plut d'ailleurs pas du tout à Edonard, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui rétorque une pareille phrase.

Il perdit son sourire, tandis qu'il sortait un gros grimoire pour le poser sur son bureau. Enfin, _poser_. Le terme _balancer_ était plus adéquat.

- Venez ici, rugit-il entre ses dents en lui tendant une plume. Ecrivez vos nom, prénom, profession et précisez le Département auquel vous êtes rattachée.

Hermione s'exécuta, ne voulant pas le froisser une seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle leva la tête vers Edonard qui la fixait d'un air suspect.

- Avocate ? Et qui allez-vous voir ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

- Un prisonnier, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher le sourire moqueur qui voulait trôner sur ses fines lèvres.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne m'amuserais pas à ce genre de jeu avec la personne qui s'occupe du portoloin.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de lui adresser un regard noir, n'appréciant pas cette menace déguisée.

- Heureusement que tous les déplacements magiques sont tracés, pour éviter ce genre de…situations…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edonard comprit. C'était inutile de discuter avec ce genre de personne.

Les avocats.

Elle possédait, comme ses confrères, ce don naturel pour chercher à avoir perpétuellement le dernier mot. Et c'était agaçant. D'une part parce qu'elle avait raison et d'autre part parce qu'il ne trouvait plus rien d'autre à rajouter.

Edonard se contenta donc de renifler dédaigneusement, tout en sortant le portoloin pour le placer sur son bureau. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tasse, murmura une formule jusqu'à ce que l'objet brille d'une lumière bleutée.

Il leva ensuite la tête vers Hermione.

- Le carrosse de mademoiselle est prêt, annonça-t-il de cette même voix supérieure et machiste.

A nouveau, Hermione se retint de lui balancer son _« crétin »_ qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres. A la place, elle avança et tendit sa main vers la tasse pour la toucher. La seconde suivante, le grizzli qui était en face d'elle disparu, tout comme son bureau. Tout tournoyait autour d'elle, faisant de son estomac un cycle long d'une machine à laver moldue. Elle détestait cette sensation et pourtant elle ne dura que quelques minutes.

BAM !

Ses fesses atterrirent lourdement sur un tas de paille. Hermione pesta, soupçonnant ce Zéphyrias de l'avoir fait exprès. Elle se remit sur pieds et tenta de remettre son tailleur en place. Elle dépoussiéra sa chemise et sa veste, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Son tas de paille était dans la cour d'une vieille ferme typiquement anglaise. Grande, de couleur blanche, habitée par des chevaux. Et à cinq cent mètres devant elle, elle pouvait voir la mer et le petit port. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'y dirigea, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps que ça. Plus tôt elle irait à Azkaban, plus vite elle serait rentrée chez elle.

Ses talons raisonnèrent sur les pavés de la cour, lui indiquant par la même occasion que ce bâtiment était désert. Il n'y avait personne. Où était cet Auror qui s'occupait des voyages entre le territoire et l'île de la prison ?!

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle fut devant la ferme. Un petit sentier menait au port où ne se trouvait qu'un seul bateau de pêche. Et à ses côtés, il y avait un homme en ciré jaune qui démêlait apparemment de très longs filets.

C'était _lui_ l'Auror ?! Décidément, les hommes du Ministère étaient tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Hermione s'avança, sa sacoche en main. Et plus elle marchait, plus elle dût affronter ce vent froid et fort qui s'amusait à faire de sa chevelure une véritable crinière. Elle tentait alors de remettre ses nombreuses mèches en ordre, mais en vain.

D'ailleurs, elle constata que cela amusa le pêcheur lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. En effet, l'homme avait cessé sa besogne en entendant ces talons déranger le silence qui régnait. Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette jeune femme lutter contre les vents marins. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un joli sourire courtois.

Enfin contente de ne pas tomber sur un buffle ou un grizzli, Hermione sourit à son tour.

- J'aimerais aller à Azkaban. Vous êtes bien la personne qui s'occupe des trajets ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Maximilien Rubensor, enchanté.

- Hermione Granger, enchantée également, répliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'île.

Hermione le suivit sur le petit ponton qui permettait d'embarquer sur ce bateau de pêche. Elle n'était encore jamais allée sur une quelconque embarcation marine. La jeune femme resta alors quelques secondes penaude devant le bateau, tandis que l'Auror s'y trouvait déjà dessus.

Lorsqu'il remarqua son malaise, il revint vers elle.

- Vous n'êtes jamais montée à bord d'un bateau ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

La concernée leva la tête vers lui.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter alors qu'elle n'était en rien rassurée.

Elle avait zappé cette partie, celle dans laquelle elle irait forcément dans un bateau pour rejoindre l'île où se trouvait la prison. Diantre, elle maudit McFaimor pour lui avoir confié cette fichue affaire !

Voyant ses craintes, Maximilien sauta du bateau pour venir à côté d'elle sur le ponton. Il mit un pied sur la coque et tendit sa main à Hermione.

- Aller, montez n'ayez pas peur, tenta-t-il de la tranquilliser.

Voyant les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle, Hermione se sentit contrainte d'en faire également. Elle ravala son appréhension et attrapa la main de Maximilien. Il l'aida à grimper à bord, mais avec un tailleur et des talons la tâche ne fut pas des plus simples. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux dessus, il ne perdit pas l'occasion de le lui faire remarquer.

- La prochaine fois, essayez de mettre quelque chose de plus…pratique…, lança-t-il alors qu'il partait vers l'avant du bateau, la laissant seule.

Hermione aurait voulu sourire à sa remarque, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Ce bateau tanguait comme un équilibriste marchant sur un fil à cinquante mètres du sol. Elle essayait de fixer un point, un détail sur ce bateau pour éviter de ressentir le mouvement des vagues, mais en vain.

- Merlin, vous avez en plus de ça le mal de mer ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'Auror, qui était revenu avec une grosse veste imperméable jaune, le chapeau qui allait avec et une paire de bottes.

- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir porter ça…, se plaignit Hermione.

Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. N'y tenant plus, elle s'installa sur une grosse caisse et souffla lourdement. Le bateau tanguait toujours au rythme des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la côte.

- Je vais étrangler mon patron…, pesta-t-elle alors qu'elle se prenait la tête dans les mains pour essayer de faire abstraction du tango infernal que dansait cette maudite embarcation.

S'apercevant du trouble de son invitée du jour, Maximilien vint à nouveau à sa rencontre pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Il s'agenouilla devant elle mais laissa tout de même une distance convenable entre eux.

- Je sais bien que ces vêtements ne sont pas aussi gracieux que les vôtres, mais sans eux, vous serez trempée dès qu'on sera en pleine mer.

En pleine mer ? Les vagues seront donc pires que maintenant…Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'habitue très vite au mouvement des vagues.

Séduite par les paroles apaisantes qu'il venait de lui dire, Hermione se résolut à prendre cette veste, ce chapeau et les bottes qu'il lui tendait.

Ravi, l'Auror se releva en voyant qu'elle était prête pour le trajet.

- Ah au fait. Je vous conseillerai d'aller vous assoir dans la cabine plutôt que sur cette glacière…

Hermione se releva d'un bond, observant la glacière, puis Maximilien.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Les têtes de poissons, les abats et du sang que j'utilise pour la pêche au gros, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Lionne pour qu'elle coopère. D'un bond, elle le suivit rapidement dans la petite cabine où se trouvait le gouvernail, le tableau de bord avec tout un tas d'indications électroniques et la fameuse banquette où il était possible de s'assoir. Hermione y prit place, tandis que l'Auror détachait le cordage qui reliait le bateau au ponton. Il revint se placer devant le gouvernail et fit démarrer le moteur.

Hermione crut être dans une cabine d'avion plutôt que celle d'un bateau. Cet engin ronronnait si fort qu'elle pria pour qu'il n'explose pas en pleine mer. Elle serra sa sacoche contre elle, alors que le bateau commençait à avancer lentement.

Maximilien se retourna à cet instant vers elle, toujours avec son sourire raffiné.

- Ça va ? Vous allez bien pour le moment ?

- Oui, oui merci, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître convaincante.

Ne l'embêtant pas davantage, il retourna à ses manœuvres.

Hermione se surprit à détailler cet homme qui était de dos, debout devant elle.

Il était assez grand pour la dépasser de deux têtes. Ses épaules étaient larges, signe qu'il devait avoir une certaine musculature sous ce ciré jaune canari. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et fins, coupés presqu'à raz. Son visage était très plaisant à regarder, il avait une légère petite barbe de quelques jours qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient aussi chocolatés que les siens. Ils avaient une lueur bienveillante, amicale qui mettait de suite en confiance. Et son sourire était communicatif.

Il paraissait gentil et suffisamment compréhensif pour ne pas s'être énervé après elle lorsqu'elle avait hésité à grimper à bord ou à porter ces trucs en caoutchouc.

Elle se demanda soudainement quel âge il pouvait avoir, alors que le bateau accélérait progressivement. Il était encore jeune, mais plus vieux qu'elle. Ils devaient avoir tout au plus une dizaine d'années de différence.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? Osa-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il sans se retourner. Accordez-moi juste une minute…

Hermione l'observa. Il était apparemment en train d'accélérait, si elle en croyait le grognement du moteur qui s'accentua. Tout comme ces vagues.

Elle se leva quelques secondes, tentant de voir ce qui se passait par la fenêtre. Elle n'aperçut que ces vagues, quelques mouettes et ce qui devait être un bateau sur la ligne d'horizon.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le chercha devant elle, au gouvernail, mais il n'y était pas. Maximilien était assis à ses côtés, un air détendu sur le visage.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Retournez tenir la barre !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage quand elle vit que sa seule réaction fut un rire. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas voyons…J'ai entré les coordonnées, le bateau navigue en pilotage automatique…

La Lionne se sentit stupide sur le coup. Elle n'avait aucune notion nautique et elle se permettait de râler après lui comme une hystérique.

- Alors, cette question ?

- Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il vous est venu l'idée de vous occuper du transport entre le territoire et Azkaban ?

- Mes parents étaient moldus, tous deux pêcheurs. Je passais tous mes étés avec mon père en mer sur son bateau. Alors lorsque j'ai vu qu'aucun de mes collègues Aurors ne voulait de ce poste, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, répondit-il très naturellement.

Quoi de plus normal en effet. Il fallait être né dans ce milieu pour supporter ce vent glacial, ces vagues horribles et cette odeur de poisson qui traînait partout autour d'eux.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux quand elle sentit le bateau se lever subitement pour percuter une vague. Ce trajet était un enfer. Et il faudrait qu'elle fasse le même pour le retour…

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous oblige à vous rendre à Azkaban ?

Hermione tenta de faire abstraction de son estomac qui semblait être parti faire le grand huit avec ses autres organes à la fête foraine. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Je suis avocate pour le Département de la Justice Magique, je vais voir mon client.

- Et qui est-ce ?

Elle hésita un moment…Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas un secret.

- Severus Rogue.

Elle put lire plusieurs expressions dans son regard. De la surprise tout d'abord, puis du dégoût et enfin de la compassion.

- Vous n'avez pas hérité du cas le plus simple à défendre, s'autorisa-t-il à plaisanter.

- Non, en effet…

- Je l'ai eu en cours à une époque à Poudlard. Il venait tout juste d'être nommé professeur de Potions mais il était déjà…_spécial_.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en entendant cet adjectif. Elle en aurait utilisé un autre.

- Vous étiez dans quelle maison ?

- Essayez de deviner, rétorqua-t-il avec son sourire agréable.

Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, cherchant quelle avait bien pu être sa maison.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez un Poufsouffle…ils sont trop maladroits et dissipés pour envisager d'être Auror…

Maximilien confirma en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas.

- Je ne pense pas non plus que vous soyez un Serpentard. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en pas qui soient justes et droits, mais ils ne sont pas majoritaires dans le Département des Aurors et puis vous avez deux parents moldus…

- Ce qui réduit les possibilités à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, enchaîna-t-il amusé de la voir essayer de chercher.

Les choses se corsèrent. Ces deux maisons se rejoignaient sur quelques points et elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir quelle maison était la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas trop…Je vais dire Gryffondor, au hasard.

Maximilien sourit, sachant pertinemment que cette maison fut celle de la jeune femme.

- Navré, mais c'était l'autre. Je suis un ancien Serdaigle.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, amusée. Ils continuèrent à discuter et elle en avait presque oublié les vagues, son mal de mer grandissant et Rogue. La jeune femme ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui s'écoulait.

Et quand bien même elle commençait à apprécier la compagnie plaisante de cet Auror, elle le détesta lorsqu'il se leva subitement après que son bateau ait ralenti.

- Nous sommes arrivés mademoiselle Granger.

Son estomac se noua subitement, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa sacoche.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

* * *

Quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'avais presque fini par attraper moi aussi le mal de mer ahaa. Et oui, Hermione a hérité du plus sympathique des patrons. D'ailleurs, ça ne s'améliorera pas entre eux...Sinon, comme vous l'avez deviné, Hermione va ENFIN rencontrer Severus dans sa cellule. Alors, alors...Comment seront ces retrouvailles selon vous ? Froides, détendues, explosives, inoubliables, meurtrières ? Donnez-moi votre avis :p  
A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

- Nous sommes arrivés mademoiselle Granger.

Son estomac se noua subitement, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa sacoche.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Maximilien ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il réapparut dans la cabine.

- Venez, je vais vous aider à accoster, lança-t-il presque joyeusement.

Fébrilement, Hermione se leva et le suivit à l'avant du bateau. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit l'utilité de ces vêtements en caoutchouc. Les bourrasques de vent déclenchaient de grosses vagues qui soulevaient et abaissaient le bateau comme un canard dans une baignoire. Elle tenta de marcher droit malgré les mouvements incessants des flots.

Il l'attendait, un pied sur le rebord de la coque. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait bien rester là, sans craindre de tomber à l'eau.

- Donnez-moi votre main et grimpez, annonça-t-il en tendant son bras vers elle.

Une grosse vague s'abattit à l'arrière du bateau, les éclaboussant par la même occasion. Cette eau était froide et salée. Hermione s'essuya le visage d'une main, avant de s'approcher encore.

- Grimper ? Mais grimper où ? Il n'y a rien ici…, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'on laisse Azkaban à la vue de tous ? Avec autant de pêcheurs dans cette zone, il fallait bien la rendre invisible.

Toujours pas convaincue, elle garda ses bras serrés contre elle. Hermione jeta toutefois un regard autour d'elle et put constater qu'il y avait effectivement des bateaux au loin. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas percuter l'île si elle était invisible ?

Maximilien, qui vit ses doutes, vint éclaircir les dernières zones d'ombre.

- On utilise le même sortilège que pour Poudlard. Les moldus et autres oiseaux et poissons sont repoussés lorsqu'ils approchent de trop près Azkaban. Une sorte de sortilège de Confusion…

Ah. Oui, elle comprenait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui demander de grimper sur quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas ?

Elle pourrait tomber dans l'eau. Etre emportée par les flots ou être dévorée par des mouettes affamées.

Elle restait donc toujours plantée devant lui, confuse, alors que les vagues les éclaboussaient et le vent venait tester leur sens de l'équilibre.

- Approchez, dit-il enfin pour qu'elle parvienne à grimper.

Hermione finit par venir à ses côtés, mais ne s'essaya pas à mettre un pied sur le rebord du bateau.

- Et maintenant, venez toucher ça, poursuivit-il en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'elle s'exécute.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une sorte de machin métallique. C'était plat, suffisamment large pour y mettre un pied.

- Une marche…, lâcha-t-elle à voix haute.

- Oui, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous demander de marcher sur l'eau ?

Se sentant stupide, elle parvint tout de même à lui adresser un sourire amusé. Quelle nouille. Evidemment qu'il y avait une échelle ! Comment faire sinon pour accéder à ce gros cailloux ?!

- Bien. Vous allez grimper à cette échelle et dès que vous serez dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez Azkaban. Vous êtes prête ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Hermione attrapa sa main pour monter sur le rebord du bateau. Elle se précipita ensuite sur cette échelle invisible, alors que sous ses pieds se trouvaient les grosses vagues. C'était comme faire un numéro d'équilibriste, sauf que c'était de l'eau qu'elle avait sous ses pieds. Et qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un fil, mais d'une marche invisible. Légèrement apeurée, elle tourna la tête vers son guide.

- Et comment vous saurez quand j'en aurai fini ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de remonter à bord de son bateau. Hermione regarda devant elle et leva le pied pour monter sur une marche. Puis une autre. Elle était suspendue dans le vide, agrippée à une échelle invisible. Merveilleux. Ses mains étaient cramponnées à un objet qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Devant elle, il y avait l'horizon, les vagues, les mouettes. Personne ne se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était ? D'un coup d'œil, elle vit que les bateaux étaient trop éloignés pour la voir flotter dans l'air.

Reportant son attention sur ce qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, Hermione gravit la marche suivante. Et avant qu'elle puisse se demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin apercevoir autre chose que du vide sous ses pieds l'échelle apparut.

L'île toute entière apparut.

Elle franchit la dernière marche et put constater qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un gros rocher qui sortait de l'eau. Il n'y avait rien. Pas d'arbre, pas d'herbe, ni même un pauvre pissenlit. La seule chose qu'elle avait devant elle était cet immense bâtiment noir, lugubre. Azkaban. Elle posa sa main sur son chapeau jaune canari lorsqu'elle sentit une rafale de vent arriver. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Toujours nauséeuse, elle parvint tout de même à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée. C'était une petite porte par laquelle une seule personne pouvait entrer à la fois. Sa taille était vraiment ridicule par rapport à celle du bâtiment en lui-même. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer, bêtement, lorsque cette porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle se referma aussitôt. Ouverture automatique par détecteur de mouvement ? Cette folle idée fut balayée par la présence d'un homme derrière cette porte. D'ailleurs Hermione faillit sursauter, ne l'ayant pas remarqué de suite. Un homme jeune, mais austère. Tout comme cet endroit.

- Maître Granger ?

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Quel prisonnier venez-vous voir ?

- Severus Rogue.

- Bien, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle ôta son chapeau, le secoua et le fourra dans sa grosse veste imperméable. Elle remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, avant d'emboîter le pas à cet Auror. Curieuse, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle.

Ils passèrent apparemment ce qui devait être l'entrée pour longer un couloir étroit, très éclairé. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une sorte d'immense hall où se trouvaient plusieurs étages, escaliers et cellules. Ce hall gigantesque était éclairé par des vitres situées tout en haut, au plafond, mais aussi par plusieurs torches et lampes.

Une question la dérangea soudainement.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais arrivée ?

- Zéphyrias nous prévient à chaque fois qu'un visiteur va arriver.

Ah, oui. Cela expliquait cette fausse porte automatique.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un autre couloir perpendiculaire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent un escalier. Hermione put constater que les portes des cellules étaient dénudées de toute fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'un judas sur chacune d'elle, permettant aux Aurors de voir le prisonnier à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent à monter jusqu'au troisième étage. En levant la tête, elle put constater qu'il y avait encore au moins trois étages de plus. Cette prison était vraiment immense.

- Est-ce que toutes les cellules sont remplies ?

- Presque, oui.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas bavard, elle fut ravie qu'il sache donner les informations nécessaires, qu'il réponde au moins à ses questions.

Ils marchèrent encore un instant dans un énième couloir sans fin mais très éclairé, avant de tourner à droite. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Je vous ouvre et vous laisse seule avec lui. Je serai juste là, dans un bureau. Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si vous en avez simplement terminé, appelez-moi.

Hermione ne fut en aucun cas rassurée par les morts « seule avec lui ». Elle resta alors paralysée, ne bougeant plus. Son regard était fixé dans celui de l'Auror.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Il ne possédait pas le tact de Maximilien lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre quelqu'un en confiance. Ayant d'ailleurs atteint les limites de sa patience, il n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde quoique se soit puisqu'il avança, sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis reposa son attention sur elle.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se dessécher, son estomac se contracter et ses mains devenir moites. Et pourtant, elle marcha tel un automate vers cette cellule, jusqu'à y entrer.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

Elle crut être aux Enfers. Cette pièce était si petite qu'en moins de quatre pas elle pouvait atteindre le mur en face d'elle. Une fenêtre minuscule, un lit poisseux, un lavabo dégoûtant. Il y avait également un petit muret haut d'un mètre au fond, dissimulant sans doute ce qui devait être les toilettes. Merlin ce que c'était petit, peu lumineux et triste.

- Miss Granger…vous vous êtes perdue ?

Cette voix, bien trop familière pour elle, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le chercha immédiatement et au vue de l'exigüité du lieu, ce ne fut guère compliqué. Elle le trouva debout, dans le coin au fond. Étant à contre jour, elle ne put le voir clairement, mais son regard sombre était bel et bien en train de la fixer.

- Vous vous êtes échouée sur cette île alors que vous faisiez une partie de pêche ?

Cette seconde raillerie la sortit définitivement de sa torpeur.

Elle posa son regard sur ses vêtements et constata qu'elle avait complètement oublié son imperméable jaune canari et ses bottes de pêcheur. La jeune femme enleva donc son ciré, mais garda ses bottes puisqu'elle avait laissé ses talons sur le bateau. Elle le posa dans un coin, avant de remettre soigneusement en place son tailleur, sa chemise et sa veste. Hermione stoppa ses gestes lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant.

C'était lui, évidemment. Il la fixait toujours, restant tapis dans l'ombre. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas lui montrer, il l'effrayait réellement à ce moment. On aurait dit un fou prêt à commettre un crime.

Il avait déjà commis un crime. Et peut-être même plus d'un.

La jeune femme se retint de frissonner à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'aperçoive de son mal être. Elle puisa dans ses dernières miettes de courage pour retrouver la parole.

- Je suis venue pour vous annoncer que j'ai été désigné pour vous représenter lors de votre procès. Je prends la suite de mon confrère Dalvin Berthollet.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit un bloc de feuilles ainsi qu'un crayon de papier. Elle reposa ensuite son attention sur cet homme, qui n'avait pas bougé. Hermione en profita pour s'assoir au bout du lit, désireuse de laisser une certaine distance entre eux.

Mais cela ne parut pas plaire au locataire des lieux.

- Je ne vous permets pas de prendre vos aises Miss Granger, s'empressa-t-il de préciser froidement.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler Miss. Appelez-moi Maître Granger, mademoiselle Granger ou Granger à la limite, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton que lui. Bien que je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas du tout…

Rogue n'apprécia pas ce ton qu'elle prenait avec lui. De quel droit se permettait-elle cela ? La colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui le perturba. Depuis quand cette gamine osait-elle lui répondre de la sorte ? Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il lui inspirait de la peur, de la crainte. Ah moins que ce soit toujours le cas, mais qu'elle s'obstine à le dissimuler derrière cette hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Procédé tellement Gryffondor…Severus décida alors de tester les limites de ce masque qu'elle portait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sortant de son coin.

Hermione put voir qu'il n'avait pas changé. Grand, fin, austère. Il avait toutefois les joues et le menton recouverts par une petite barbe, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air sévère. Ses cheveux étaient également plus longs. Peut-être n'avait-il pas accès à un coiffeur aussi régulièrement que s'il était libre. Et les rasoirs étaient très certainement conservés par les Aurors, il était bien trop simple de s'en servir comme arme. Son aspect était en tout cas pitoyable. Il était crasseux, tout comme le pyjama rayé qu'il portait. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de toute fraîcheur. Est-ce qu'il s'était changé depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné ? Vu les trous d'usure et les tâches, elle pourrait en douter.

Une pointe d'inquiétude l'envahit alors qu'il avançait toujours.

Que faisait-il ?!

- Restez où vous êtes.

Elle se surprit à entendre cette phrase sonner comme un ordre. Phrase qui n'eut toutefois pas le même effet pour lui. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, se plaçant contre le mur en face d'elle. Autant dire qu'il suffisait qu'elle se lève et face un pas, pour qu'ils soient proches.

Cette proximité ne la rassurait pas. Et il le vit.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me retenir avec vos petits bras flasques ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ses bras n'étaient pas flasques. Mais comparés aux siens, ils n'avaient effectivement pas la même force.

Condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient éclairci certains points, Hermione décida de prendre sur elle pour avancer. Elle plaça son bloc de feuilles sur ses genoux, puis leva la tête vers son fameux client.

- Votre procès aura lieu dans deux semaines da-

- Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour vous mettre au travail ? La coupa-t-il d'une voix emplie de reproches. Mais c'est qu'il y aurait du laisser-aller chez Miss-je-sais-tout !

Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur ce point.

- Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Si elle pouvait, elle serait déjà repartie et en transplanant. Elle sentait déjà l'agacement refaire surface en sachant qu'elle allait devoir remonter sur ce bateau infernal.

- Je disais donc que votre procès sera dans deux semaines, reprit-elle en voyant qu'il n'ouvrait plus son bec pour l'interrompre. Vous serez jugé essentiellement pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, puisque c'est le seul que l'on puisse prouver.

En évoquant cela, elle perçut comme un trouble dans ses yeux. Mais sans doute avait-elle rêvé, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, cette lueur disparut.

- Mais je suis certaine que la liste de vos victimes ne comporte pas que ce nom…

- Taisez-vous.

- Certainement pas. Je vous écoute, vous allez me dire qui sont ces personnes que vous avez exécutées de sang froid en prétextant agir sous les ordres de votre Maître.

- T.a.i.s.e.z-v.o.u.s ! Répéta-t-il plus fermement, comme un avertissement.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes rongé par des remords. Assumez donc vos crimes Rogue, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure, tintée d'antipathie.

A cette remarque, Severus s'approcha subitement d'elle. Il s'abaissa, plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son air était menaçant. Elle vit toute sa dangerosité briller dans ses yeux.

- Fermez là espèce de pauvre idiote ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, vous n'avez rien vécu de pareil. Alors comment osez-vous me juger ?!

- Vous avez tué Albus Dumbledore, enchaîna-t-elle calmement en soutenant son regard.

- Et vous voudriez que je vous dise que j'ai pris plaisir à le faire Granger ? Cela serait peut-être plus facile pour vous de me détester ?

Énervée, Hermione le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence bien trop étouffante. La Lionne se leva et s'approcha de lui, encore surpris de s'être fait bousculé de la sorte.

Elle pointa son doigt vers lui, haineuse.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale criminel. Une ordure qui mérite de pourrir ici !

Elle lui cracha ses mots comme un serpent crachait son venin.

C'en était trop pour Severus. Cette petite peste allait trop loin. Il leva la main sur elle et la gifla.

Hermione vacilla sous cet assaut, se retenant de gémir de douleur et de surprise. Elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue blessée, essayant de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. La Lionne passa quelques secondes sa main sur sa joue, tentant d'atténuer la vive douleur. Ce crétin allait payer.

Elle redressa fièrement la tête, masquant ce qu'elle ressentait.

Dès qu'il la gifla, Severus regretta son geste. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il restait debout, devant elle, l'observant silencieusement. Son mal-être s'accentua lorsqu'il la vit mettre du temps à encaisser le coup.

Il fut déconcerté en voyant cette détermination trônant dans son regard, quand elle releva la tête vers lui. Il admira presque son courage. Presque.

Hermione profita de ce moment d'égarement chez lui, pour venir frapper de toutes ses forces sa pommette gauche, avec son poing droit. Elle grimaça de douleur en sentant ses articulations percuter son os.

Même si elle n'était pas grande ni musclée, ce coup fit tituber Severus qui percuta le mur derrière lui avec sa tête. L'homme glissa, jusqu'à finir assis par terre. Il porta aussitôt l'une de ses mains à sa pommette, tandis que la seconde frotta son crâne endoloris. Elle l'avait eu par surprise. Petite peste ! Elle méritait finalement la claque qu'il venait de lui mettre. Comment pouvait-elle le frapper ? Elle était son avocate, elle devait le défendre. Et que faisait-elle ? Elle venait jusqu'à Azkaban, dans sa propre cellule, pour lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui. Peste, peste, PESTE !

Voyant qu'il était encore capable de bouger, Hermione l'enjamba sans aucun regret. Elle enfila son imperméable et se plaça devant la porte.

- Vous pouvez venir monsieur l'Auror ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix déterminée en frappant la porte de la cellule.

Son regard glissa vers cet homme qui s'était maintenant relevé.

- Vous frappez les femmes maintenant Rogue…, commença-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était ce qu'elle avait vu de plus horrible dans sa vie. Vous m'écœurez.

Elle entendit un bruit de clefs tinter dans le couloir.

- Démerdez-vous tout seul, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. On se verra à votre procès.

Et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoique se soit, la porte s'ouvrit et elle partit.

Severus frappa soudainement le mur de sa main, énervé. Il avait envie de crier, de lui courir après et de la gifler une seconde fois rien que pour lui faire ravaler ses derniers mots.

Cette garce avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son sang bouillonnait, alors que sa joue lui faisait désormais mal. Cette andouille avait réussi à le surprendre. Il aurait sans doute mal durant quelques heures et peut-être même une petite bosse derrière le crâne.

Mais elle n'avait pas frappé suffisamment fort pour qu'il ait davantage de séquelles. Toutefois, il avait clairement vu dans son regard son besoin de lui faire du mal…

Elle le détestait. Même plus que ça. Il était certain que si elle avait pu, elle aurait utilisé sa baguette pour lui faire du mal. Sa haine dépassait celle qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Et en plus de ça, c'était elle qui était censée le défendre dans deux semaines. Autant dire qu'il allait recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs.

Tout ça à cause du meurtre d'Albus. Elle lui en voulait pour l'avoir tué, évidemment.

Si seulement elle savait ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir là, peut-être qu'elle modèrerait sa colère. Oui mais voilà, il aurait sûrement dû lui en faire part avant de la gifler. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne le revoyait plus jusqu'à son procès. Et tous les autres membres du Magenmagot allaient sans aucun doute partager la pensée de la Gryffondor.

Il était fini. Son sort était scellé.

Severus frappa de nouveau de rage contre le mur de sa cellule.

Saloperie de Granger !

De son côté, cette dernière était en train de quitter la prison. Ni elle, ni l'Auror ne pipa mot durant leur trajet. Peut-être avait-il entendu les propos virulents qu'elle avait échangés avec Rogue. Et dans ce cas, il avait fait exprès de ne pas venir voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait que Rogue meurt…

Elle le remercia et le salua quand il lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'Azkaban. Hermione enfila son chapeau, ferma sa grosse veste et s'aventura dehors en serrant toujours sa sacoche contre elle.

Le vent frappa de plein fouet son visage, soulageant quelque peu sa joue encore rouge sous le coup de Rogue. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait la trace de la main de cette crapule.

Hermione avança de quelques pas, se dirigeant vers l'échelle. Et aussitôt elle aperçut le bateau de Maximilien. Il était bien là, accosté, à l'attendre. La Gryffondor sentit alors un immense soulagement se propager en elle.

Et dès qu'elle s'installa de nouveau sur la banquette derrière le gouvernail, Hermione ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle pleura silencieusement, relâchant la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. C'était plus des larmes de nervosité que de tristesse. Toute cette situation était insoutenable. McFaimor. Rogue…Surtout Rogue. Quel être abject. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de le défendre ? Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse de ce monde, qu'il soit puni pour son crime.

Maximilien se retourna quand il entendit des reniflements derrière lui. Il se dépêcha d'enclencher le pilotage automatique, pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Cela s'est si mal passé ? Osa-t-il demander.

Hermione baissa la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit si faible à pleurer ainsi comme une madeleine.

Comprenant qu'elle désirait conserver sa part de fierté, Maximilien se contenta de lui tendre un mouchoir tout en venant passer un bras derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse placer sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet. La Lionne ne se souciait même plus de son mal de mer, trop préoccupée par toute cette histoire.

Elle le remercia intérieurement pour ne pas poser davantage de question et respecter son silence. Elle aurait également voulu lui dire que cette accolade la réconfortait, mais elle se rétracta. Ses pleurs diminuèrent progressivement, ne laissant plus que le bruit du grognement du moteur venir déranger le silence qui les entourait.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, elle mit fin à contrecœur à cette étreinte.

Maximilien dut se lever pour aborder. Il l'aida de nouveau à descendre du bateau et elle lui rendit ses vêtements et les bottes de pêcheur. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle rompit le silence.

- Merci, Maximilien Rubensor.

Sa voix se voulait enjouée et rieuse.

- Je vous en prie, Hermione Granger.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, avant de saisir le portoloin qu'il lui indiqua.

* * *

Ouui vous l'aviez deviné : le naturel revient vite au galop, on ne les change pas ces deux là. Tant pis pour Rogue, qu'il croupisse dans son trou ! Non ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'Hermione veut. D'ailleurs, je vous emmène dans le Magenmagot pour assister au procès de Rogue dans le prochain chapitre :) Merci de suivre mon histoire et de me soutenir avec vos reviews, c'est signe que vous n'êtes pas encore lassés ahaha.  
Bon week-end prolongé, à bientôt (évidemment) !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,  
Vous avez été plusieurs à trouver le comportement d'Hermione étrange dans le chapitre 3, quand elle a frappé Rogue. Mais en même temps, personne ne connait la vérité. Tout le monde sorcier pense qu'il a tué Dumbledore de sang froid, qu'il n'est qu'un traitre. Alors selon moi, c'est normal qu'elle le considère comme de la bouse de dragon. Et puis lui est resté le même, il ne va pas se confesser devant elle, il est trop orgueilleux, trop fier. Mais peut-être qu'elle arrivera à savoir ce qui s'est passé non ? En tout cas, ils sont volcaniques ces deux-là ! Et j'aime trop leurs joutes verbales pour passer à côté des nombreuses occasions. Mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer, je suis prêt à éclairer toutes vos lanternes sans souci :)

Sur ce, je vous l'avais dit : je vous emmène au Magenmagot avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Hermione pesta. Elle n'allait pas y arriver, c'était impossible.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le procès et elle n'avait pas encore établi une quelconque tactique de défense. Il était trop tard pour penser à la manière avec laquelle elle allait défendre ce…_criminel_.

Rien qu'en pensant qu'elle serait celle qui tenterait de le faire sortir d'Azkaban, la jeune femme culpabilisa. Comment allaient réagir ses amis hein ? Elle s'inquiétait surtout pour Harry.

Hermione poussa ses multiples parchemins annotés, ses gros grimoires et sa plume. Elle s'adossa contre sa chaise en soufflant, fatiguée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les autres tables qui se trouvaient devant elle. Plusieurs jeunes étudiants s'y trouvaient, plongés dans leurs travaux.

Enfin, peut-être pas de manière aussi assidue qu'elle le croyait.

Un à un, ils commencèrent à relever le nez de leurs livres pour la chercher du regard. Et une fois qu'ils la trouvèrent, ils échangèrent des murmures qui formèrent un gros brouhaha dans la bibliothèque.

Avait-elle rêvé cet instant ? Celui où en une poignée de secondes elle était la cible de tous ces regards curieux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous tournés vers elle à ce moment précis ?!

Hermione crut être dans son bureau, après que McFaimor l'ait une fois de plus remise à sa place, suscitant alors l'attention et les chuchotements de ses collègues. Elle était justement venue dans la bibliothèque de son ancienne université de droit pour éviter ce genre de situation.

Se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise, la jeune avocate rassembla ses affaires pour les ranger dans sa sacoche. Elle attrapa les livres qu'elle avait pris, se leva et les rangea à leurs places en quittant les lieux. Hermione essaya d'ignorer toutes ces grosses billes globuleuses qui suivaient sa silhouette alors qu'elle marchait dans la longue allée de cette bibliothèque. Jamais ce chemin ne lui avait paru aussi long. Et alors qu'elle approchait de la sortie, elle comprit enfin pourquoi tous ces jeunes l'observaient de la sorte.

Là, juste devant elle, il y avait un homme qui allait de table en table en montrant apparemment une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était elle sur cette photo. Et c'était Harry qui tenait le journal.

Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

Hermione réagit au quart de tour. Elle se dirigea vers lui et une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Harry ?! Lui demanda-t-elle en lâchant son bras.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater son air irrité qui flottait sur son visage.

- Je te cherchais.

Le ton détaché qu'il employa confirma ses doutes. Il était énervé. Contre elle apparemment.

- En allant voir les étudiants assis à toutes ces tables pour leur mettre la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez ? Répliqua-t-elle en ne comprenant pas sa démarche. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est cette photo de moi dans le journal ?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vue ?

- Non, je suis ici depuis tôt ce matin…ça fait plusieurs jours que je passe presque toutes mes journées à travailler, je n'ai pas suivi l'actualité sorcière.

Harry lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu y passes tout ton temps ! Lui reprocha-t-il amèrement.

Voyant que les étudiants de la bibliothèque les observaient toujours, Hermione tira Harry dans le couloir, loin des regards.

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- Tiens, regardes par toi-même…

Elle prit le journal et commença à lire l'article la concernant.

Hermione se sentit défaillir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle ligne qu'elle lisait. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet article ?! Il reprenait son enfance, puis son parcours scolaire et enfin son parcours professionnel. Tout ça pour annoncer qu'elle était l'avocate choisie pour défendre Severus Rogue la semaine prochaine. Celui qui avait tué de sang froid le grand Dumbledore, aimé de tous.

Merlin. Maintenant tout le monde savait…

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son ami, craignant sa réaction.

- Qui est ce DM qui a écrit ces conneries ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'un silence pesant les entourait.

- A ton avis ?! Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Hermione souffla en voyant l'agacement de son ami perdurer.

- Je n'en sais rien Harry sinon je ne te le demanderais pas…

- Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'écoute de ce nom. Malefoy. Depuis quand travaillait-il à la Gazette ? Et de quel droit s'était-il permis d'écrire sur elle de la sorte sans même l'avertir ?!

- Quelle sale petite fouine ! Lança-t-elle agacée.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Cette soudaine question attira son attention. Il était apparemment énervé qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt. C'était compréhensible…

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça Harry.

- M'embêter ? Je te signale que c'est Rogue que tu vas défendre ! Ce sale bâtard qui a tué Dumbledore ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?!

- Je n'ai pas le choix…J'ai essayé de me défaire de ce cas mais je ne peux pas…

- Quand je pense que tu vas aller devant le Magenmagot défendre les intérêts de cette pourriture ! Ça me dégoûte…

Hermione frissonna en sentant le regard de son ami changer alors qu'il l'observait. Était-il en train de la haïr ?!

- Mais enfin Harry ! Je ne choisis pas mes dossiers, se défendit-elle.

- Ne compte pas sur mon soutien sur ce coup Hermione, je ne peux pas…

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il la laissa. La jeune femme tendit sa main pour essayer de l'attraper, mais elle n'effleura que le tissu de sa cape. C'était inutile. Il était beaucoup trop en colère et déçu pour qu'elle parvienne à le raisonner.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine en voyant son ami la rejeter. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Rogue.

Elle finit par mettre sa sacoche sur son épaule et suivre les pas du Gryffondor, rentrant chez elle pour continuer à travailler.

Il tournait en rond. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas le chercher ?!

S'il en croyait la position du soleil, c'était l'heure. 13h.

Il détestait être en retard.

Il s'apprêtait à taper contre la lourde porte, mais un tintement de clés se fit entendre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au fil des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il n'avait plus était aussi anxieux depuis des années.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au gardien. L'homme le détailla de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui adresser un regard haineux.

- En route Rogue. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas faire attendre le Magenmagot…

Bien qu'il n'en dise pas plus, Severus devina qu'il espérait intimement que se soit sa dernière sortie. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux son souhait le plus cher : qu'on le condamne au baiser du Détraqueur. Il aurait voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose, ou le remettre à sa place. Mais il n'était pas en position dominante. Ses vêtements étaient troués, vieux et sales. Ses cheveux gras commençaient à être beaucoup trop longs. Comment pouvait-il encore impressionner quelqu'un avec cette allure ?!

Bien que cela lui coûte, Severus ravala son peu d'orgueil restant et ne pipa mot. Il emboitait le pas au gardien, le suivant alors qu'ils déambulaient dans Azkaban. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis le pied dehors, c'était lors de son emprisonnement. Il y avait cinq ans de cela. Alors lorsqu'ils sortirent de la prison, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers de l'île. C'était juste magnifique. Il avait l'impression de revivre rien qu'en sentant cette caresse sur sa peau blafarde.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Amène-toi. Tout de suite.

Cet ordre craché comme s'il s'adressait à un animal le ramena lourdement à la réalité. Il n'était pas libre. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit que le gardien l'attendait devant le bateau. Il serra les dents, se retenant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ce crétin. Severus finit par monter à bord, suivit de près par le gardien.

Aussitôt, l'Auror pilotant l'embarcation vint les rejoindre avec un ciré jaune. Cette couleur canari lui rappela les vêtements que portait Granger lorsqu'elle était venue le voir. Granger. Dans moins d'une heure il la reverrait. Avait-elle toujours autant envie de le frapper ? Il ne l'espérait pas. C'était elle qui était chargée de défendre sa peau. Étrangement, il était plus anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver en face de cette Gryffondor plutôt que d'être en face du Magenmagot entier. Ce qui était ridicule, pourquoi devrait-il appréhender sa rencontre avec son avocate ? Ce n'était qu'une sombre idiote après tout.

- Je suis navré je n'ai qu'une veste imperméable…

Cette phrase le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa cet homme qu'il connaissait…

- Rubensor. Vous êtes tombé bien bas, être chargé de piloter ce vieux truc…

Son sarcasme fit sourire le concerné.

- Mais au moins je suis libre. Je ne suis pas emprisonné pour meurtre, répondit-il d'un air amusé. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça je pense…

Il tendit la grosse veste imperméable au gardien qui l'enfila et les deux Aurors allèrent ensuite se réfugier dans la cabine.

- Essayez de ne pas tomber à l'eau pendant le voyage Rogue. Il serait regrettable que l'on vous perde en route…

De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas de sa présence dans sa cabine. Severus dut de nouveau accepter le fait d'être le pestiféré. Et cela allait sans doute être pire une fois qu'ils seront au Ministère de la Magie. Toute l'Angleterre désire sa mort ! Même Granger. Autant dire qu'il était fichu. Mais si seulement ils savaient tous ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé. Depuis le début, Severus avait eu le mauvais rôle. Il avait endossé toute cette haine que le monde entier lui vouait, ne le connaissant pas. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui savait qu'il avait toujours combattu du côte du Bien, profitant de son image pour espionner le Lord. Et voilà qu'il avait tué le seul homme qui pourrait le faire sortir de cette prison ! Par Merlin, il était maudit.

Severus se résigna donc à s'assoir à l'avant du bateau, par terre. Il s'accrocha à un cordage et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet air marin et cette impression de liberté. S'il s'agissait de ses dernières heures, autant en profiter.

Oui mais voilà, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il était trempé jusqu'aux os à ne pas s'être abrité comme les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, cette situation les amusa beaucoup une fois qu'ils furent à terre.

- Vous pourriez au moins me lancer le sortilège de séchage, lança-t-il froidement en les voyant sourire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portoloin.

Le gardien s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sa baguette à la main.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Répliqua-t-il. Le jour où je te lancerais un sort, je peux te dire que ça ne sera certainement pas celui du séchage…

Severus n'apprécia pas la façon qu'il avait de le menacer. Il commençait à en avoir marre de le voir jouer son petit chef. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Sale crétin.

- D'ailleurs, mets tes mains dans le dos, je dois te les attacher pour aller au Ministère, reprit-il en se plaçant derrière lui.

Severus s'exécuta et quelques secondes après, il sentit sa baguette bouger autour de ses poignets, formant un lien magique. Évidemment, il avait pris un malin plaisir à serrer au maximum le cordage, lui écrasant sa peau sur ses fins poignets.

- Le portoloin est prêt, annonça Maximilien.

- Allons y, enchaîna le gardien.

Il attrapa Severus par le bras, avant de toucher le portoloin. Rapidement, tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans un tourbillon. Rubensor, le port, la mer tout disparut. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau décor apparaisse.

Une pièce étroite, fade, peu décorée. Severus comprit qu'il était dans un des bureaux des Aurors, au Ministère de la Magie. Devant lui, il y avait un homme très costaud, installé dans un fauteuil presque trop petit pour sa carrure. Et à côté, une jeune femme au visage sévère. Immédiatement, il la reconnut. Son cœur faillit rater un battement en la voyant, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà ici.

Granger.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, le détaillant longuement.

- Vous auriez pu faire un effort de présentation…on dirait qu'on vient de vous sortir des égouts de Londres, railla-t-elle en voyant ses vêtements usés, sa barbe et ses cheveux sales collés au visage.

Severus s'apprêtait à rétorquer à cette jeune impudente, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi est-il trempé ? Demanda-t-elle à l'Auror qui l'avait accompagné depuis Azkaban. Vous auriez pu lui lancer le sortilège de séchage au moins…

- Ah parce que vous vous préoccupez de son bien être maintenant ? Enchaîna le gardien. Vous paraissiez moins soucieuse lorsque vous êtes venue le voir la dernière fois…

Severus remarqua qu'elle passa instinctivement sa main gauche sur la droite, comme si elle désirait cacher une preuve du coup qu'elle lui avait assené.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le.

Elle soutenait son regard, n'appréciant pas ce reproche déguisé qu'il lui faisait. Elle était sûre qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait frappé. Mais il ne pipa mot. Hermione leva donc sa baguette sur Rogue et lui lança le fameux sortilège qui sécha aussitôt ses vêtements trempés.

Bien qu'il ne la remercie pas, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Severus comprit qu'il était temps d'y aller. Son estomac se noua d'appréhension tandis qu'il la suivit, tout comme l'idiot de gardien.

Ils traversèrent le département des Aurors qui était plein, évidemment. Severus dût alors affronter le regard de tous ces sorciers qui ne se retenaient pas pour lui balancer toutes sortes de remarques blessantes et dégradantes. Il essaya de les ignorer, gardant la tête haute.

Qu'ils aillent se faire frire.

Il les avait eus en cours pour la plupart, il n'était donc pas plus intimidé que cela. Au contraire. Entendre toutes ces choses sur lui renforçait son orgueil. Ils aimeraient tellement le voir faible, abattu, prêt à se pisser dessus. Mais pas question. Severus serra les dents, s'interdisant la moindre parcelle de peur, tandis que Granger s'arrêta devant les portes du Magenmagot, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il ne put que constater son air de dégoût qu'elle conservait dès lors qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Comportement qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à poser ses yeux sur lui comme elle le ferait avec de la bouse bien fraîche de dragon ?! Elle devenait fatigante à la longue.

- Vous resterez assis sur le siège. Vous ne direz rien, sauf si le Président Sorcier vous adresse directement la parole ou un autre membre du Magenmagot.

- Ce sera tout ? Railla-t-il, n'appréciant pas sa façon de lui dicter sa conduite.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de sa part. Sans rien rajouter, elle fit volte-face et avança à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience. Severus lui emboîta le pas, suivit de près par l'Auror.

A peine était-il apparut sur le pas de la porte, que tous murmures et chuchotements cessèrent. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le trio qui venait d'entrer. Ce silence si brutal retourna l'estomac du prisonnier. Cette subite attention le mettait mal à l'aise. Severus ne baissa pas pour autant les yeux, défiant du regard chacun de ces juges qui le dévisageaient.

Le gardien l'amena jusqu'à l'imposant fauteuil. Le seul trônant au milieu de la salle. Être aussi bas alors que tous les autres sorciers étaient perchés dans leur hémicycle n'arrangea en rien son mal être. Mais sa fierté était bien plus forte : il se força à ne rien laisser paraître de sa peur qui lui titillait malgré lui l'estomac. Parce que oui. Il avait peur. Peur de devoir embrasser un Détraqueur. Il n'était pas fait que de pierre non plus. Severus avala difficilement sa salive, commençant à appréhender l'issue de cette audience. Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

- L'audience peut commencer, annonça l'un des sorciers assis à la droite du Président Sorcier.

Granger se plaça à ses côtés, croisant les bras derrière son dos. Severus put remarquer qu'elle tripotait ses doigts. Signe évident d'anxiété. Avait-elle au moins déjà assisté à une audience ?

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà plaidé devant le Magenmagot ? Chuchota-t-il à son attention.

Hermione, horrifiée de l'entendre ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il n'y était pas autorisé, le foudroya du regard. Qu'il se la ferme cette andouille. Il était déjà mal parti avec l'accusation qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, cela ne servait à rien de s'attirer en plus les foudres des juges. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas de remarque. Le Président Sorcier prit alors la parole, faisant taire les quelques murmures qui bourdonnaient dans la salle.

- Bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui présents pour statuer sur la peine incombant au prisonnier HI482 – Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier frissonna presque en entendant son matricule et son nom prononcés de la sorte. D'une façon tellement acerbe. Il devina aisément tout le bien que pensait ce vieil homme à son sujet rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

- Il est condamné pour avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort pendant presque trente ans, accomplissant toutes sortes d'horreurs en prétextant obéir à ses ordres. N'ayant pas de preuve matérielle pour ces actes, il sera principalement jugé pour le meurtre d'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Il marqua évidemment une pause, comme s'il désirait accentuer les faits.

- Bénéficiant d'un procès équitable comme n'importe quel sorcier anglais, il est représenté par Maître Hermione Granger, son avocate commise d'office.

Severus aurait parié apercevoir des sourires ironiques lorsque cet homme prononça le mot « équitable ». Si ces crétins avaient voté pour l'établissement de procès équitables pour les Mangemorts, pourquoi se comporter de la sorte une fois qu'on leur demandait de les juger ?

- Comme tous les meurtres commis par des Mangemorts, la peine est celle du Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais bien qu'il soit rare qu'elle aboutisse, j'en fais la requête pour ce présent cas.

Il y eut quelques mouvements, faibles applaudissements et cris de joie dans l'assemblée. Severus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, se laissant gagner par cette ambiance angoissante qui l'entourait. Cela devenait lentement stressant. Ces sorciers demandaient la peine de mort. Ils demandaient _sa_ mort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et pria pour qu'elle le sorte de là. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte vivant, il n'avait pas envie de mourir dans ces conditions par Merlin ! Mais sachant qu'elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois le voir, pour le frapper…Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Comment pourrait-elle établir la moindre défense sans savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où il avait tué Dumbledore ? Et puis même toute l'histoire dans son ensemble.

- Maître Granger, je vous laisse la parole, reprit le vieux sorcier.

Les bruits cessèrent, tous braquèrent leur regard sur cette jeune femme qui était debout, à côté de son client. Hermione sentait sa gorge se dessécher. Cette situation était impressionnante. Être face à tous ces sorciers, devant défendre l'indéfendable. Elle n'appréciait guère toute cette attention subite.

La Lionne parvint néanmoins à avancer de quelques pas, se rapprochant du Président du Magenmagot. Elle serra ses petits poings, se donnant du courage. Hermione se racla la gorge, puis fixa le regard de celui qui dirigeait cette audience. C'était bon, elle allait y arriver…

- Je demande le report de l'audience.

Sa voix fut davantage un murmure qu'autre chose. Tant et si bien que personne ne parut comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Même Severus fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi cette gourde jouait. Ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter dignement ? Avoir un peu plus d'assurance et de ténacité ? Il avait l'impression d'être défendu par un mollasson comme Londubat.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter de façon plus intelligible je vous prie, intervint le Président Sorcier.

- Je demande le report de l'audience, répéta-t-elle en conservant son air déterminé sur le visage avec une voix plus forte et sûre.

Plusieurs contestations se firent entendre dans la salle.

- Un report ? Quel culot ! Se permit le bras droit du Président.

- Et vous avez attendu aujourd'hui pour formuler une pareille requête ?! Enchaîna sa voisine.

- Hors de question !

- Qu'on le condamne au Baiser !

- Mais qu'il crève par Merlin !

Severus observait son avocate. Il l'avait mal jugée, il le reconnaissait. Elle était toujours debout, face à la tribune, ne se laissant pas démonter par toutes ces répliques. Sacrément culotée cette Gryffondor…Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de report d'audience ? Bien qu'il soit de tout cœur avec elle pour sa défense, il comprenait parfaitement l'indignation des juges. Avait-elle seulement le droit de formuler une pareille demande en plein procès ?

Le Président Sorcier mit fin à toute cette mascarade. Il frappa son marteau en bois contre son socle pour réclamer le silence. Aussitôt, la pièce se retrouva plonger dans ce lourd silence, tous fixant cette jeune avocate audacieuse.

- Et sous quel fondement vous basez-vous Maître ? Demanda le Président Sorcier.

- L'article 7544-2 alinéa 3 de la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot.

Un léger sourire glissa sur les lèvres de l'accusé. Il reconnaissait bien là son ancienne élève. Miss-je-sais-tout dans toute sa splendeur ! Une vraie emmerdeuse. La situation commençait à l'amuser. Surtout lorsqu'il vit tous ces sorciers en émoi face à l'énonciation si précise d'un article de la Charte qu'ils devaient normalement connaître. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on leur citait un article de manière aussi précise.

Le vieil homme se pinça les arêtes du nez, sentant que ce procès n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il le pensait. S'attendait-elle a ce qu'ils connaissent les milliers d'articles par cœur ?

- Pouvez-vous préciser les choses ? Lança-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- L'article dispose que si un accusé se fait représenter par une autre personne, comme un avocat commis d'office, et que cette personne n'est plus en mesure d'assurer son rôle pour une raison extérieure à sa volonté alors, la personne qui la remplace bénéficie du même délai d'instruction afin d'établir la défense de l'accusé. Mon prédécesseur ayant eut une année pour se préparer, je ne demanderai qu'un mois supplémentaire.

Nouveau brouhaha dans l'assemblée.

Son argument fit mouche. Ils étaient tous interloqués, n'ayant pas encore connu ce genre de situation. Jamais personne ne s'était encore permis de demander un report d'audience avec cet article. Qui lisait la Charte jusqu'à la fin pour la connaitre par cœur dans les moindres détails ?! Il n'y avait qu'elle, évidemment. Et pourquoi voulait-elle absolument sauver la peau de cette crapule ?! Il était l'assassin du grand Dumbledore. Il méritait de mourir.

S'il pouvait, Severus rirait aux éclats. Le Président Sorcier était tellement dépassé par cette annonce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Et tous les autres papotaient dans leur coin en essayant de savoir si une telle chose pouvait être accordée.

- Silence !

Le bruit continua de perturber l'audience.

- J'ai dit SILENCE !

Le silence revint brutalement, manquant de faire tomber les plus âgés de leur perchoir.

- Je demande la suspension de l'audience afin que le Magenmagot statue sur cette demande inattendue. Et qu'on m'apporte un exemplaire de la Charte !

Hermione sentit ses poumons se remplir à nouveau d'air en voyant tous les sorciers se lever pour se retirer dans une pièce annexe. Elle était soulagée. Cela avait fonctionné. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune défense, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à gagner du temps pour se pencher réellement sur ce cas. Diantre, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais elle avait l'impression de refaire un examen de cinq heures. Son cerveau était en ébullition, prêt à paraît la moindre critique. Mais c'était bon, elle avait réussi, les juges partaient réfléchir à cette demande.

Elle devait désormais attendre le retour de l'assemblée. La jeune femme se retourna donc vers son client. L'Auror qui le surveillait était toujours présent. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui attira son attention. Oui, quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

- Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle surprise, tout en avançant dans sa direction.

* * *

Bah oui, j'ai coupé l'audience en deux. Ça serait trop facile sinon ! Hermione, même si elle ne peut pas encadrer Rogue, n'est quand même pas venue les mains dans les poches. Elle a renvoyé touuuuut le Magenmagot, elle est maligne cette petite. Quant à Potter, je n'ai jamais trop aimé ce personnage. Ne vous étonnez pas s'il s'en prend la face à la moindre occasion, je suis désolé d'avance.  
Et Malefoy. Que fait-il ici selon vous ? Il va demander quelque chose à Hermione...mais quoi ? Hinhin. Si vous trouvez, je m'incline devant vous ! (virtuellement, mais croix de bois, croix de fer ; je le ferai ahaha).

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire et je vous remercie de la suivre ça me fait plaisir. Je n'écris pas pour des prunes quoi :) Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le, que j'arrête le massacre. Et sinon, on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, le cinquième.  
Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir,  
Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, mais je n'y suis pour rien (non, non, non). Problèmes de connexion internet ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, voilà la suite. Souvenez-vous, Hermione est au procès avec Rogue, elle sort un article perdu dans la Charte pour demander le report de l'audience pour gagner du temps. Les juges partent vérifier et Malefoy entre dans la salle. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?  
Liiiiisez :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

- Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle surprise, tout en avançant dans sa direction.

L'ancien Serpent vint à sa rencontre, d'un pas assuré.

- Il paraît que l'avocate de Rogue vient de renvoyer le Magenmagot entier pour qu'il révise sa Charte ? Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Etant journaliste, je viens vérifier si cela est correct…

Il fit mine d'observer la salle, tournant sur lui-même, avant de replanter son regard sur la Lionne.

- On dirait bien, oui…Je pense que je tiens mon article pour la Gazette de demain…

Il avait cette espèce d'air satisfait qui trônait sur son visage, presque provocateur.

Une attitude qui énerva Hermione, surtout après ce qu'il avait déjà écrit à son sujet.

- Je t'interdis d'écrire quoique se soit Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Et au nom de quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Cette sale fouine avait raison. Comment pourrait-elle éviter qu'il écrive ses stupidités ? Il possédait une entière liberté grâce à son métier. Résignée, elle croisa les bras contre son torse, sans pour autant baisser les yeux devant lui.

- C'est une audience à huit-clos, alors déguerpis tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- L'audience est suspendue, les portes sont ouvertes et donc…je peux entrer.

Par Merlin ! Elle allait le gifler.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce sale gosse de riche. Il arrivait toujours à faire fondre sa patience pourtant résistante. La jeune femme serra les dents, s'empêchant de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter ensuite. Ils étaient tout de même dans le Magenmagot. Entourés de plusieurs témoins potentiels…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?!

Un rictus déforma son visage, le rendant plus…tête-à-claque qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il y avait bien Strongulot sous roche. Et Hermione s'attendait au pire, venant de lui.

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de ma mère.

Sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que…

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se repassant sa phrase dans sa tête.

S'occuper de sa mère. C'est-à-dire ?!

Voyant qu'elle ne percutait absolument pas, Drago précisa les choses.

- Je veux que tu la sortes d'Azkaban.

Hermione renifla rageusement.

- Certainement pas…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que…je n'en ressens pas l'envie ? Lança-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

- Ah, parce que tu as eu envie de t'occuper de _lui_ ?

Drago lança un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui évidemment, écoutait tout de leur conversation. Il ne put d'ailleurs se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir.

- Parlez sur un autre ton Malefoy. N'oubliez-pas pourquoi je me retrouve sur ce fauteuil, dans ce tribunal.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Son regard se reposa sur le jeune blond, qui parut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son air hautain.

L'avocate se plaça devant Rogue, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Le concerné resta impassible.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que votre phrase empestait les sous-entendus ?

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Granger, intervint Drago.

La Lionne s'apprêtait à rétorquer, n'appréciant pas ces manigances entre les deux Serpents, lorsque l'huissier sorcier fit son entrée. Les juges allaient revenir et décider s'il y aurait report ou non de l'audience. Le sorcier fit sortir les personnes qui n'étaient pas en droit d'assister au procès, puis il reprit sa place, près de la greffière qui préparait déjà sa plume à papote.

Hermione sentit son estomac se serrer.

Ses yeux noisette fixaient cette étroite porte par laquelle tous les membres du Magenmagot allaient apparaître. Si elle réussissait, ça marquerait la jurisprudence sorcière. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé utiliser cet article.

Les secondes paraissaient être des heures ! Nom d'une Licorne. C'était pire que d'attendre les résultats de ses examens. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, stressée par l'issue de cette audience.

Allait-elle être dans ce même état pour tous ses dossiers ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans une telle situation pour _lui_ ?

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin. Il paraissait quand même inquiet…Mais Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être mal fagoté. Elle se promit de lui trouver autre chose si jamais elle obtenait le report d'audience. Il était vraiment trop pathétique avec son pyjama rayé, sa barbe et ses cheveux crasseux.

Un vrai plouc.

Elle cessa ses rêveries lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, elle se tint droite comme un « i », son regard glissant sur chacun des juges. Ils paraissaient mécontents. Ah non. En voilà certains qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Et d'autres gardaient un air insondable. Comment deviner quel allait être le verdict ?!

Elle patienta calmement, ne quittant pas des yeux le Président Sorcier qui paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer ce silence pesant. Il venait à peine de s'assoir. Il fallait évidemment qu'il remette en place sa longue toge, son petit marteau en bois, puis son socle.

Quand enfin, il daigna lever la tête vers elle. Hermione faillit frissonner en voyant ce regard dur. Était-ce un mauvais signe ? Elle voulait savoir. Qu'importe l'issue, il fallait qu'il parle et se prononce sur sa requête.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Son pouls s'accélérait, raisonnant dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites à force de les tripoter dans son dos et son estomac, Diantre il était comme entortillé.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son _client_. Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Bien qu'il tente de conserver un air indéchiffrable, son regard trahissait son anxiété.

- La séance reprend !

Tous deux sursautèrent légèrement à ces trois mots. Ils étaient sortis si brutalement, qu'ils en surprirent plus d'un dans la salle. Hermione reporta son attention sur ce vieux sorcier, espérant qu'il aille droit au but.

- Nous avons consulté la Charte et trouvé ledit article.

Était-il obligé de marquer une pause après chacune de ses phrases ?

- Il est effectivement possible de demander un report d'audience, dans un pareil cas. C'est pourquoi…

Severus crut sentir son cœur cesser de battre à ce nouveau suspens. Ses deux oreilles étaient tendues vers cet homme, ses yeux ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

- …J'accède à votre requête : l'audience est reportée.

Ses deux globes oculaires sortirent de leurs orbites.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son de sortit. Avait-elle réussi ? Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il statuait en sa faveur ? Severus crut rêver.

- Toutefois…, intervint de nouveau le Président du Magenmagot.

Hum. Évidemment, c'était trop beau.

- …Ce délai n'est pas d'un mois. Je ne tiens pas à faire traîner les choses dans le temps, c'est pourquoi je reporte la présente audience à la semaine prochaine !

Il frappa bruyamment son marteau contre le socle, marquant sa décision.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre, tandis que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers le prisonnier. Hermione sentit un poids disparaitre. Elle avait réussi ! Certes, elle ne disposait que d'une semaine pour trouver une défense. Mais elle avait néanmoins obtenu ce qu'elle désirait : le report de l'audience. Fière de sa réussite, la Lionne se tourna pour faire face à Rogue. Ce dernier avait déjà été mis debout par l'Auror qui était prêt à l'emmener avec lui. Il ne lui accorda aucun sourire, aucun mot, pas un même merci.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Hermione n'attendait pas ce genre de chose de sa part, de toute façon. Elle se félicitait néanmoins d'avoir réussi à faire disparaitre son anxiété dans son regard, le laissant à nouveau afficher cet air orgueilleux qu'elle lui connaissait.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent tous les trois du Magenmagot.

Évidemment, plusieurs journalistes charognards attendaient devant les deux grosses portes. Ils évitèrent tout commentaire, se contentant d'avancer jusqu'au Département des Aurors. Hermione ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lancer un sourire goguenard au blondinet qui était adossé contre un mur, un carnet et un stylo en mains. Elle apprécia l'air irrité qu'elle vit dans ses deux perles grises. Il aurait effectivement de quoi écrire dans sa foutue feuille de choux pour l'édition de demain.

Mais lorsque le lendemain arriva, Hermione aurait pu étriper cette fouine à mains nues. Ce vil Serpent avait effectivement pondu son article. Folle de rage, elle piétinait désormais dans son salon en faisant les cents pas, la Gazette du Sorcier en main. Elle relisait une énième fois ces mêmes lignes, s'assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_« __**L'avocate du Diable**__** !**_

_Hier, en fin d'après-midi, se déroulait le premier procès équitable des Mangemorts. Et quel procès ! Le Magenmagot commençait avec Severus Rogue, l'assassin du dévoué et regretté Albus Dumbledore._

_Ce sorcier était représenté par Hermione Granger, son avocate commis d'office. Cette jeune avocate n'avait encore participé à aucun procès. Mais pourtant, alors que l'audience venait à peine de débuter, elle demanda à l'Assemblée le report de l'audience. Elle s'était apparemment basée sur un article de la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot. _

_Interloqués, nos braves juges durent suspendre précipitamment l'audience pour statuer sur cette demande impromptue. Cette avocate, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, a tout bonnement renvoyé l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour leur faire réviser leurs cours de droit. Du jamais vu ! Personne ne s'était encore permis cette audace._

_Mais pourquoi se donne-t-elle autant de mal pour sauver les fesses de ce Mangemort ? Ne doit-il pas payer pour le meurtre qu'il a commis ? Est-ce là l'image que nous voulons donner à nos concitoyens ? Tuez donc, Hermione Granger se fera un plaisir de sauver votre peau de criminel ! _

_Inutile de préciser que cette avocate a eu raison. Le Magenmagot a reporté le procès à une semaine, durée pendant laquelle la sorcière doit préparer une défense pour son client. Comptez sur nous pour vous informer chaque jour de l'évolution de ce procès, dont nous espérons tous la même fin. _

_D.M. »_

Oh elle allait l'attraper, l'attacher et le brûler !

Saleté ! Imbécile !

Hermione balança le journal dans la cheminée. Comment avait-il pu écrire ces sornettes ? Par Merlin ! Il l'avait surnommée _« l'avocate du Diable »_. Tout le monde allait désormais croire qu'elle désirait sauver la peau de cette horrible crapule. Plus personne ne la croira quand elle expliquera qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce dossier, c'était son patron qui lui avait donné voyons.

Son patron.

Celui-là devait sûrement faire une crise cardiaque en ce moment même s'il lisait la Gazette. Elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ce type était bien trop préoccupé par son image et son poste. Et évidemment, cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi ce cas…Et elle n'était pas à l'origine de cet article stupide. Et puis, Hermione ne faisait que son travail, le minimum certes, mais elle le faisait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se contenter d'attendre la date fatidique, pour aller demander au Magenmagot d'envoyer Rogue aux Détraqueurs.

Sa conscience ne le lui permettait pas. Même si elle le souhaitait plus que tout, Hermione avait des principes et elle ne pouvait pas y déroger.

La Lionne se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour le bureau, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une seule minute de retard aujourd'hui. McFaimor l'attendait sans aucun doute au tournant.

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. A peine avait-elle transplané au Ministère de la Magie, que tous les regards la fixaient dans les couloirs à mesure qu'ils la reconnaissaient. Des murmures, des chuchotements voilà ce à quoi elle eut droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne son bureau dans le Département de la Justice. Mais là, les choses ne s'arrangèrent nullement. Ses collègues s'arrêtaient sur son passage, la dévisageant comme si elle était Rogue en personne. Sans doute l'effet de ce surnom pitoyable dont Malefoy l'avait affligée. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester celui-là. Et après il espérait qu'elle s'occupe de faire sortir sa chère maman ? Non mais il pouvait toujours mourir la bouche grande ouverte. Hors de question ! Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Serrant les dents, la jeune femme parvint enfin à son bureau. Elle posa négligemment ses affaires, puis se vautra dans son fauteuil. Et juste quelques secondes plus tard, un homme fit irruption à sa porte. Petit, boudiné dans son costume sombre, roux et le regard irrité. McFaimor, bien sûr.

- Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix horriblement froide. Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouer je vous prie ?

Il avança vers son bureau, tout en exposant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et poursuivit de cette même voix placide.

- Imaginez-vous qu'elle fut ma colère lorsque j'ai lu cet article. Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Renvoyer le Magenmagot réviser sa Charte ! Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! N'avez-vous pas compris que personne ne souhaite voir cet homme les mains libres ? Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer pour les crimes qu'il a commis, c'est un MANGEMORT !

Voilà qu'il criait maintenant. Les autres employés les observaient, comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur emplie de nectar. Hermione ferma quelques secondes les yeux, se retenant d'exploser à son tour.

- Vous allez arrêter votre petit jeu Granger. Il est hors de question que l'on salisse l'image du Département de la Justice par votre faute !

- Et que me conseillez-vous de faire alors, monsieur ? Osa-t-elle demander calmement.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Vous ne faites plus rien. Rentrez chez vous et contentez-vous de vous présenter la semaine prochaine au procès.

Il avait dit cela sans ciller. Ses petits yeux l'observaient silencieusement, attendant la moindre réaction de sa part. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? N'était-il pas à la tête de ce Département ? C'était honteux. Même s'il s'agissait de la pire ordure qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas le condamner d'avance. Ils avaient prêté serment de mettre de côté leurs ressentis, pour défendre leurs cas de manière objective. Et ce McFaimor lui conseillait de ne rien faire ?! Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais elle ne rêvait pas. Cet homme était dépourvu de principe et de conscience professionnelle. S'apercevant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, la jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur.

- Très bien, je ne ferai rien jusqu'au procès.

Ravi de voir qu'il avait eu raison d'elle assez facilement, il lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

- Bien. Déguerpissez d'ici, que je ne vous revois plus dans les parages jusqu'au procès !

Et il disparut. Aussitôt, tout le monde fit mine de reprendre ses activités, comme s'ils n'avaient rien écouté de la conversation. Une belle bande d'hypocrites. Hermione tombait des nues. Elle s'était toujours faite une image prestigieuse de ce Département. La sorcière avait voulu faire du droit pour éviter l'injustice et que constatait-elle ? Que le chef de la Justice Magique était le pire des pourris. Il ne se souciait que de ses fesses et de l'image de son Département. Les procès étaient joués d'avance, les accusés tous condamnés à mort. Ou du moins, en ce qui concernait la flopée de procès pour les Mangemorts attrapés pendant la Guerre.

Elle venait de lui assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien, mais l'attitude de cet homme lui donnait tout bonnement l'envie de faire l'inverse. Elle allait établir une défense pour Rogue, et le sortir de son trou. Foi de Gryffondor. Même si elle haïssait toujours ce Mangemort. McFaimor ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire son devoir d'avocate jusqu'au bout. Déterminée, la jeune femme parcourut le dossier de son ancien professeur, cherchant l'endroit où il vivait. Elle n'en vit qu'une. Impasse du Tisseur, Londres. Impasse du Tisseur…Ce n'était pas les vieux quartiers pauvres de Londres ? Entièrement moldus, ils abritaient les ouvriers d'usines qui étaient désormais fermées.

Mais cette adressée était barrée. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y habitait plus, ou qu'elle avait été détruite. Si elle se souvient bien de ce que lui avait dit Harry, les Aurors détruisaient les repères des Mangemorts lorsqu'ils les découvraient. C'était pour éviter qu'il y ait quoique se soit en rapport avec Voldemort qui ne refasse un jour surface. Une solution trop radicale selon elle.

Il avait peut-être une maison familiale ? C'était un sang-mêlé. Et d'après ce qu'elle en savait maintenant, chaque famille de sang-pur avait au moins un bien familial qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Hermione regarda donc son état civil qui était inscrit dans son dossier. _Severus Rogue, fils d'Eileen Prince et de Tobias Rogue_. Bien, mais qui était le parent moldu et celui de sang-pur ? Peut-être que c'était son p-

- GRANGER !

La concernée décolla d'au moins dix centimètres de son fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers l'intrus. Encore lui, forcément.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ?

Il la regarda d'un air suspicieux, tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- Serait-ce son dossier ? Demanda-t-il tout en se penchant pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement c'était bien le sien. Je croyais avoir été clair Granger. Donnez-moi ça !

- Mais je…

- Pas de mais. Donnez le moi et disparaissez de mon Département. Tout de suite !

La jeune femme ferma le dossier de Rogue et lui tendit, malgré elle. Hermione ne rajouta rien, mais se permit un regard noir lorsqu'elle attrapa ses affaires et passa devant lui en sortant. Sale type. Est-ce qu'il surveillait tous ses employés comme ça ou avait-elle droit à un régime de faveur ? Très bien, il voulait qu'elle parte. Elle allait partir ! Mais sûrement pas chez elle. Hermione déambula dans le Ministère, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Elle rentra dans l'âtre de la cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

- Gringotts.

Des flammes vertes la consumèrent, l'emportant dans un tourbillon. Elle réapparut dans une cheminée, bien plus étroite et poussiéreuse. La banque des sorciers. La sorcière dépoussiéra sa cape et se dirigea vers les guichets. Un brouhaha s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des Gobelins tamponnaient, écrivaient, couinaient et certains se déplaçaient même en chariots à roulettes. Ces petites bêtes étaient aussi bruyantes que des Mandragores. Elle remercia Merlin de constater que les sorciers présents devant les guichets étaient bien trop occupés par leurs petites affaires pour remarquer sa présence. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Si jamais McFaimor apprenait qu'elle était venue ici, elle allait être renvoyée sur le champ. Ou du moins, après le procès.

Pressant le pas, Hermione avança jusqu'à un guichet de libre. Aussitôt, la créature se pencha davantage en avant pour observer sa cliente.

- Mademoiselle Granger, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui sous-entendait beaucoup trop de choses à son goût.

- Vous me reconnaissez ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne venait que rarement dans cette banque et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir déjà eu à faire avec lui.

- Je suis peut-être un Gobelin Mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas illettré, répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Bien. Il ne la connaissait que par ce qu'il avait lu sur elle. Autant dire qu'il était au courant pour la feuille de choux de ce matin. Agacée en repensant au surnom pitoyable dont Malefoy l'avait qualifiée, Hermione s'approcha du comptoir.

- J'aimerai savoir si Monsieur Rogue a un compte à Gringotts, révéla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas vous renseigner sur une autre personne que vous, Mademoiselle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas faire du zèle pour si peu ? Elle ne voulait pas retirer de l'argent ou savoir combien de gaillons il possédait.

- Mais je suis son avocate, vous savez très bien qu'il est à Azkaban. Je le représente pour défendre ses intérêts. Je vous prierai de me renseigner sur son cas, dans la mesure du possible s'il vous plait.

Elle avait pris un visage des plus sérieux et une voix très professionnelle. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque le Gobelin se dandina sur son escabeau.

- Il a effectivement un compte ici. Je ne vous accorde qu'un seul renseignement supplémentaire Mademoiselle, la prévint la Chose.

- Quelle est l'adresse inscrite pour ce compte ?

Il la jaugea du regard durant quelques secondes. Finalement, il répondit à sa question.

- Manoir Prince, près de Salisbury dans le Wiltshire.

- Merci, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la banque. Elle avait désormais une adresse. Le Wiltshire. Ce n'était pas là qu'il y avait également le manoir des Malefoy ? Hum, si. Apparemment le repère des sang-purs de Serpentard. Sans perdre de temps et avant que quelqu'un ne la fixe de trop près, Hermione transplana à Salisbury. Elle se retrouva à l'entrée de la petite ville. Ne sachant pas sur qui elle tomberait, elle préféra transformer sa cape en veste moldue. Inutile d'avoir davantage d'ennui avec le Ministère de la Magie. Elle avait McFaimor sur le dos, cela suffisait.

Bien, et maintenant comment savoir où était ce manoir ? Si ça se trouve, il était assez éloigné de la ville. Comment irait-elle jusque là-bas ?

* * *

Ahhhh, nous avançons enfin dans cette histoire ! Je parie que c'est ce que vous vous dites. Vous avez raison. Mais je vous avais avertis, j'avais envie de prendre mon temps avec cette histoire. Hermione va aller espionner chez Rogue héhéhé. Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir si :  
1) elle va trouver le manoir  
2) elle trouvera quelqu'un dans le manoir  
3) elle apprendra quelque chose de croustillant ?

Pour me faire pardonner du retard (involontaireee voyons aha), je vous posterai rapidement ce chapitre 6. Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à commenter :D A très bientôt, promis.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde,  
Comme convenu : le chapitre 6 ! Hermione se lance à la recherche du manoir Prince. Et si elle le trouve, quelles surprises l'attendent ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Trouver un manoir lui avait paru simple. Au début du moins.

Hermione avait passé des heures à déambuler dans cette ville qu'elle connaissait désormais comme sa poche. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa que des moldus. A croire que les sorciers avaient déserté les lieux. Elle faillit abandonner toute cette mascarade. Pourquoi se donnait-elle autant de mal ? Son patron lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire et voilà qu'elle cherchait la maison familiale des Prince. Une partie d'elle-même avait envie de renoncer, rentrer chez elle et profiter de sa semaine sabbatique. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de trouver ce manoir. Après tout, c'était là que vivait Rogue et Hermione se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Ça serait toujours mieux que cette pitoyable cellule dans laquelle elle l'avait vu la dernière fois.

Heureusement pour elle, la sorcière avait croisé un vieux moldu qui comprit de quelle bâtisse elle parlait. Un très beau manoir, inhabité, qui appartiendrait à un riche londonien. Hum, oui, bon. Peut-être que c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait. N'hésitant pas, elle suivait désormais le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Elle avait dû sortir de la ville, prendre une petite route départementale sinueuse, puis un chemin plus caillouteux. Elle remercia Merlin d'avoir choisi des chaussures plates ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'était préparée pour aller travailler. Toute cette trotte lui avait creusé l'estomac. C'était un gouffre qu'elle avait dans le ventre, tellement elle avait faim. Peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose à manger là-bas ? Sauf si c'était vraiment inhabité. Rogue moisissait à Azkaban depuis cinq ans. Mais avait-il remis un pied dans cette maison avant la Guerre si c'était l'Impasse du Tisseur qui figurait sur son dossier ? Elle verrait bien.

Marchant toujours sur ce chemin, elle fut rapidement en compagnie de sapins. D'énormes arbres touffus bordaient ce sentier, pas plus large qu'une voiture moldue. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient était exquise. Des petits oiseaux sifflotaient, tandis qu'une douce brise caressa ses joues rosies par la marche. C'était agréable. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle allait tomber, mais elle appréciait en tout cas le cadre. Jamais elle ne se douterait qu'il y ait la ville de Salisbury à quelques battements d'ailes d'oiseau. C'était beaucoup plus calme et bucolique. Idéal pour camoufler un manoir de sorciers. D'ailleurs, après avoir eu l'impression d'avoir traversé toute l'Angleterre à pieds, Hermione commençait à distinguer un bâtiment devant elle. Accélérant le pas, elle fut rapidement à destination. Le manoir Prince.

- Nom d'une petite licorne ! S'étonna-t-elle.

C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Les sapins entouraient la bâtisse, la cachant de la route départementale. Devant elle, il y avait une sorte de petite place qui menait aux quelques marches d'entrée. Des buis habillaient tout le pourtour du manoir. Ce dernier, de taille raisonnable mais certes plus petit que celui des Malefoy, était fait de pierres grises. Le mur principal était couvert à moitié par du lierre, lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. Très classique, il avait toutefois de nombreux renfoncements, avec une multitude des fenêtres et un toit très pentu. Aucun doute qu'il devait être agréable d'y habiter.

Et alors qu'elle avait le nez en l'air à observer les moindres détails, elle ne vit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas non plus son habitant pointer son doigt vers elle.

- _Saucissonus_ !

Aussitôt, la jeune femme tomba à terre. Une ficelle avait attaché ses pieds, remontant le long de ses jambes jusqu'à emprisonner également ses bras. Elle était aussi liée qu'un saucisson. Quelle imbécile. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé sa baguette à la main ? La voilà offerte à son assaillant. Se dandinant par terre, elle parvint à se retourner pour affronter celui qui l'avait attaquée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se retrouvant face à un elfe.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La créature se rapprocha d'elle, descendant comme elle le put les marches légèrement trop hautes pour sa petite taille. Il avait des courtes oreilles pointues, un long nez droit, des gros yeux globuleux d'une extrême clarté. Ils étaient aussi bleus que le beau ciel de printemps qu'ils avaient. Il portait ce qui devait être un short gris, ainsi qu'une sorte de chemise noire. Un elfe vêtu, voilà qui était étonnant. Il posa son regard méfiant sur elle, la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est plutôt à vous de dire qui vous êtes Mademoiselle…, rétorqua l'elfe.

Il plissa les yeux, fronça le front tout en fixant son visage. C'était comme s'il avait une idée en tête, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir.

- …Mademoiselle Granger ?! Poursuivit-il de sa voix prudente.

A croire qu'elle était très célèbre chez les créatures aujourd'hui.

- Durenn vous a vu dans le journal cette semaine. Et il a aussi lu l'article de ce matin…, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Encore cette maudite Gazette qui la poursuivait. Une minute. Depuis quand les elfes lisaient le journal ?

- Et qui habite ici Durenn ? Le questionna-t-elle en espérant ne pas être chez un autre Serpentard Mangemort comme la famille Nott ou Goyle.

- Durenn est l'elfe des Prince, Mademoiselle, répondit-il fièrement.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle était au bon endroit. Mais un détail la chiffonna.

- Vous êtes tout seul Durenn ? Depuis que Rogue est à Azkaban ?

- Oui, Durenn est seul depuis au moins sept ans. Le maître n'a plus de famille, il n'y a plus que Durenn pour tenir le manoir en état.

- Mais vous accueillez tous les visiteurs de la même façon, en les ligotant ? S'interrogea Hermione, en tentant une nouvelle fois d'échapper au sortilège mais en vain.

- Oui. Le maître gardait un sortilège de confusion sur le manoir, mais Durenn n'est qu'un elfe. Il ne peut pas faire pareil, alors il est obligé de vider la tête des curieux qui passent…

Vider la tête ? Hermione espéra qu'il parlait du sortilège d'oubliettes et pas d'autres choses. Son maître était tout de même Mangemort, adepte de la Magie Noire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre à son elfe pour protéger sa propriété en son absence. Bon, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui proposer une solution. Il semblait assez sympathique. Peut-être moins enthousiaste que Dobby l'était, mais déjà plus cordial que le bougre de Kreattur.

- Durenn, si vous voulez bien me libérer et me faire entrer, je remettrais en place le sortilège, lança-t-elle en fixant ses perles bleutées.

Il parut hésiter.

- Le maître a interdit à Durenn de faire entrer des étrangers dans le manoir…

- Mais je suis son avocate. Je suis là pour aider votre maître, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix diplomate.

- Aider le maître ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs vous pourrez même m'être d'une grande utilité Durenn, vous connaissez mieux que personne Rogue.

- Oh que oui. Durenn a vu naître le maître, il est à son service depuis la mort de sa mère.

Il l'avait vu naître ? Hermione réprima un frisson en pensant qu'elle allait entrer dans l'antre de cette crapule. A quoi cela ressemblait ? Elle ne s'était déjà pas attendue à un manoir de ce genre. Pourquoi était-il aussi détestable s'il avait grandi dans ces lieux ? Il était vraiment trop étrange pour elle. Et bien trop assassin surtout. Fixant toujours l'elfe, elle attendait qu'il veuille bien se décider. Finalement, dans un claquement de doigts, il leva le sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé. Ravie, Hermione se remit sur pieds et dépoussiéra sa veste. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et se tourna vers la longue allée qu'elle avait empruntée. Concentrée, elle ferma les yeux tout en murmurant une formule. Il fallait qu'elle lance le sortilège de confusion de manière assez puissante afin qu'il englobe toute la propriété, mais tout en laissant l'accès libre aux personnes qui désiraient réellement rejoindre ce lieu. Comme elle par exemple. Ou Rogue. S'il sortait vivant de son prochain procès…

Un faible sourire glissa sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, alors qu'elle rangeait sa baguette. Le sort était en place. Hermione se retourna, faisant face à l'elfe qui était apparemment ravi.

- Durenn vous remercie Mademoiselle. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

A cette simple question, son estomac grogna comme un grizzli en rut. Il était quatorze heures passé et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déjeuner. L'elfe le devina et tournait déjà les talons vers l'entrée restée ouverte.

- Venez Mademoiselle Granger, Durenn va vous préparer quelque chose.

Vraiment ? Elle allait réellement suivre l'elfe de Rogue ? Dans sa maison ? C'était peut-être un piège. Un Mangemort rescapé l'attendait derrière la porte, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour la torturer. Hermione frissonna. Non, non, non. Il n'y avait plus de Mangemort…Gardant toutefois sa baguette en main dans la poche de sa veste, elle s'avança prudemment en suivant la créature. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle, lui laissant le loisir d'observer les lieux. Ce hall était spacieux, fleuri. Quelques tableaux lui firent un signe de la main, l'accueillant chaleureusement. Plus loin devant elle, se trouvait un très bel escalier de marbre rose. Très élégant. Elle voulut s'attarder davantage sur chaque recoin, mais Durenn était déjà parti vers le couloir de droite. Tout en le suivant, la Gryffondor jeta des coups d'œil sur ces portraits qui habillaient les murs de ce couloir. Serait-ce les Prince ? Sûrement. Ils n'allaient évidemment pas afficher des têtes de sorciers inconnus, juste pour leurs beaux yeux.

Apparemment, ils étaient accrochés par ordre chronologique, du plus ancien au plus récent. Ces peintures étaient très réalistes, mais moldues. Elles ne bougeaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Il ne s'agissait que de simples représentations. L'une d'entre elles l'interloqua. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler. Cette femme était très belle. Un visage ovale, doux, avec une peau pâle qui faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir son regard sombre, profond. C'était comme si elle se perdait dans ces abysses. Et ses longs cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, dégageant une beauté naturelle.

- Elle était jolie n'est-ce pas ?

Cessant de fixer cette toile, Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Oui, très. Qui était-elle ?

- La mère de mon maître, Madame Eileen Prince, répondit-il avec ce brin de fierté dans la voix. C'était elle qui avait voulu que Durenn soit habillé pour la servir.

- Une brave femme dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle en retournant la tête pour l'observer à nouveau.

- Et là, c'est Monsieur Rogue, mon maître.

Hermione frémit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son portrait. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir en face d'elle, c'était beaucoup trop réaliste. Il avait le même regard que sa mère, mais avec cet air dangereux, menaçant en plus. Rogue lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Les cheveux, les yeux, et cette blancheur de peau. Oui, aucun doute qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Il n'y avait que son nez et son sourire, qu'il avait sans doute hérités de son père, qui étaient différents. Son sourire était trop arrogant, moqueur et suffisant. Hum, oui. C'était bien Rogue dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels à cette pensée, avant de constater que son petit guide disparaissait au fond du couloir, derrière une porte. Non mais était-il si pressé de cuisiner ? Il pourrait l'attendre.

Pestant contre ces Prince, la jeune femme se dépêcha de rattraper Durenn qui s'affairait déjà derrière les fourneaux d'une cuisine très bien agencée. Elle s'autorisa à s'assoir à la table qui ne comportait que deux chaises. Étrange. Ce manoir faisait dans la démesure, mais pas en ce qui concernait ses chaises ? D'ici à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle n'était _que_ dans la cuisine utilisée par l'elfe, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres. Ce dernier lui avait concocté un délicieux cordon bleu à la dinde avec un assortiment de petits légumes verts. Un délice. Hermione ne se fit guère priée et dévora presque son assiette. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'elle dégustait son plat, l'elfe lui raconta plusieurs histoires sur ce manoir et les Prince. Il lui avait appris que cette famille était très proche de celle des Malefoy, depuis des décennies. Toutes deux de sang-pur, elles avaient espéré qu'un jour elles s'uniraient par un heureux mariage, mais en vain.

Oh Rogue avait bel et bien été choisi pour devenir le parrain de Drago, mais il n'y avait jamais eu davantage. D'ailleurs, lorsque sa mère, Eileen s'était entichée d'un pauvre moldu, cela avait été une véritable catastrophe pour sa famille. Rejetée, elle était partie vivre avec ce Tobias. N'ayant plus de vivres de la part de ses parents, ils ne vivaient que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Enfin, c'était Tobias qui contribuait aux charges de la famille, grâce à son poste d'ouvrier dans une usine de textile. Ce moldu savait parfaitement qu'il avait épousé une sorcière et que son fils était lui aussi sorcier, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Mais d'après ce que Durenn lui avait raconté, ils vivaient de façon très modeste. Eileen avait été beaucoup trop fière et orgueilleuse pour aller demander de l'aide financière à ses parents. Un trait de famille sans doute, avait pensé Hermione.

Les jeunes années de son ancien professeur n'avaient donc pas été des plus roses. L'amour de ses parents finissait par s'estomper, les rendant aigris, maussades. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer, notamment en ce qui concernait les problèmes d'argent. Rogue était donc ravi de quitter cette atmosphère familiale pesante pour Poudlard. Durenn lui avait évoqué cet amour qu'il avait eu pour la mère d'Harry à cette époque. Il lui avait aussi parlé de cette rage viscérale qu'il avait pour James Potter. Évidemment, cette animosité n'avait fait qu'empirer durant les dernières années de Poudlard, puisque c'était lui qui avait conquis le cœur de Lily.

Hermione trouva que cet elfe savait réellement beaucoup de choses sur son maître. Était-ce lui qui se confiait à Durenn ? Ou est-ce que cet elfe avait suivi les jeunes années de Rogue de très près ? La créature lui avait dit qu'il était au service d'Eileen et il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle était partie avec Tobias. Il s'occupait surtout du petit Rogue. L'elfe raconta qu'à la mort des parents de la sorcière, ils avaient déshérité leur fille au profit de leur petit-fils de sang-mêlé. Elle ne pouvait donc prétendre à rien sur l'héritage des Prince, pas même le manoir familial. Ses parents avaient même ensorcelé la propriété pour qu'elle soit interdite à leur fille. Résignée, elle avait donc demandé à Durenn de retourner au manoir pour s'en occuper jusqu'à la majorité de Severus.

Hermione trouva que ces Prince avaient été très sévères. L'elfe poursuivait ses histoires en racontant qu'il n'avait pas été ravi de se retrouver tout seul dans ce manoir. Il détestait être seul, n'ayant personne à servir. La créature avait donc décidé de rendre quelques visites à son petit maître Severus. La Gryffondor trouva cela presque touchant. Durenn se préoccupait beaucoup de Rogue et ils avaient développé un lien bien différent de celui d'elfe – maître. Il était comme un confident apparemment pour le sorcier, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui parler. Cette révélation perturba la jeune femme. Elle avait beau haïr réellement Rogue, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. Sa vie avait été d'une tristesse ! Des parents qui ne s'aimaient plus, se disputaient, vivaient dans la pauvreté. Il n'avait qu'une seule amie, et avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Sauf qu'elle en aimait un autre, son pire ennemi de Poudlard. Il avait ensuite pris la Marque pour devenir cet horrible Mangemort pathétique qui avait lâchement tué celui qui lui avait donné une seconde chance : Dumbledore. Vraiment pathétique, triste.

Et pendant toutes ces années, son seul ami était un elfe. Hermione aurait presque envie de rire rien qu'en y pensant. C'était lui qui le soignait lorsqu'il revenait mal en point de ses réunions de Mangemorts. C'était aussi lui qui protégeait le manoir et avait lancé la rumeur qu'il était occupé par un riche londonien. Il ne fallait pas que le Lord sache qu'il appartenait à Rogue, sinon il aurait sans aucun doute élu domicile là-bas et non pas chez les Malefoy. Cette crapule avait donc dissimulé ce bien, héritage des Prince, en vivant dans ce taudis miteux de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Hum, oui, cela avait été ingénieux. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée qu'il était propriétaire d'un pareil lieu.

Hermione finit par prendre congé, lorsque l'après-midi se terminait. Ce Durenn était un vrai moulin à paroles. Après tout ce temps passé seul, il avait bien des choses à dire. D'ailleurs, il lui avait précisé qu'elle pourrait revenir quand elle le souhaitait. Hermione Granger était la bienvenue chez Severus Rogue. Merveilleux. La sorcière transplana donc jusque chez elle. Cette journée avait été vraiment étrange, et bien trop longue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche et se poser tranquillement dans son canapé moelleux pour le restant de la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle fasse abstraction de Rogue, le manoir Prince et ce Durenn sa tête allait exploser avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui sur lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son immeuble, elle comprit que tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle le prévoyait. Encore une fois, pensa-t-elle en pestant d'avance. Il fallait bien évidemment finir cette journée en beauté. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir Malefoy faisant le pied de grue devant sa porte ? Si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute salué par une bonne gifle. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après le torchon qu'il avait écrit sur elle.

- Déguerpis d'ici Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Ses yeux lui adressèrent un regard noir, ce qui paraissait l'amuser.

- Tu as lu mon article ce matin ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Quelle sale petite bouse de dragon ! Il était venu jusqu'ici rien que pour la narguer ?! Sentant son sang bouillir, elle s'approcha davantage de lui et le fixa dangereusement.

- Ne me tente pas, je me ferai un plaisir de te coller une droite comme celle que tu avais reçu quand on avait treize ans…

Son poing était déjà serré, prêt à l'attaque. A l'énonciation de ce mauvais souvenir, le blond perdit son sourire.

- Si tu es revenu me parler de ta mère, tu peux toujours courir après la manière dont tu as parlé de moi dans la Gazette. Qu'elle pourrisse dans son trou ! Poursuivit-elle de cette même voix animée. Maintenant pousses-toi tu me bloques le passage.

Quelque peu désorienté par cette hargne, Drago se décala. N'hésitant pas une seconde, la Lionne ouvrit la porte et s'en alla vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son appartement. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, Hermione crut devenir folle.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi Malefoy…, prévient-elle sans se retourner.

Les bruits de pas recommencèrent, s'arrêtant juste derrière elle. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, pestant contre Merlin. Pourquoi cette journée ne voulait-elle pas se terminer ?

- Je dois te parler.

Sa voix était froide, directe. Évidemment que c'était Malefoy ! Ce crétin s'était permis de la suivre jusque dans le hall de son immeuble. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire face.

- Mets-moi ça par écrit, je le lirai demain matin dans le journal, railla-t-elle alors qu'elle gravissait les marches.

Le blond serra les dents. Cette Gryffondor était une plaie. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ?! Bon. Oui, il était l'auteur de l'article de ce matin. Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait surnommée l'_Avocate du Diable_. Mais faisait-elle toute cette comédie pour si peu ? Il l'avait traitée de choses tellement plus dures, injurieuses et blessantes que ça. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait l'aversion qu'elle avait pour Rogue. Alors pourquoi le prenait-elle aussi personnellement ?! Cette fille était vraiment irritante. La voyant monter une à une les marches, Drago la suivit, faisant de même.

- Je dois te parler Granger alors ne complique pas les choses, la prévint-il.

- Tu vas me suivre longtemps comme ça ?! Parce que là ça tourne à l'obsession.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de faire ta gamine, poursuivit-il de son même air sarcastique.

- Ma gamine ? Ma gamine ?!

Hermione s'était retournée, excédée. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou s'il était réellement sérieux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi…aussi…stupide ! Il avait pondu son maudit article dans un journal lu par toute la population sorcière du pays et il trouvait qu'elle exagérait ? C'était une mauvaise blague. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- Oui ta gamine. Tu pars bouder tout ça parce que je t'ai donné un nouveau surnom ? C'est vraiment pathétique.

Oh et en plus de ça il lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Elle resta sur celle au-dessus de laquelle il était, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que lui. Ses noisettes fixèrent silencieusement les deux perles aussi dures que de la pierre.

- . .

Horriblement lente, sa voix disséqua chaque mot. Il en aurait presque eu la chair de poule s'il ne s'agissait pas de Granger. Mais il resta de marbre, même face au regard enragé qu'elle lui adressa. Il avait connu bien pire. Et ce n'était sûrement pas cette Rouge & Or qui allait l'effrayer.

Hermione tourna les talons, fatiguée par ces Serpentards.

Mais Malefoy n'en avait pas terminé. Il lui attrapa le coude, l'empêchant de monter ces fichus escaliers. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor ne plaisantait plus. Elle réagit au quart de tour, dégainant sa baguette pour l'enfoncer dans son cou juste au niveau de sa carotide. Surpris, il la lâcha et leva les mains en l'air.

- Tu as du mal à comprendre j'ai l'impression Malefoy. Faut-il que je te lance un Impero pour t'ordonner de dégager de mon immeuble ?

Elle plissa les yeux, l'air déterminée.

- Ce sortilège est interdit, lui rappela-t-il calmement.

Mais le fait d'avoir une baguette plantée dans son cou, tenue par Granger, l'inquiétait légèrement.

- Oh oh oh crois-tu que cela m'arrêterait ? Railla-t-elle.

- Baisses ta baguette Granger, lui ordonna-t-il en soutenant son regard.

- Certainement pas. Tu vas d'abord me dire cette chose si importante qui ne peut pas attendre. Après, selon ta réponse, je verrai ce que je ferai avec ma baguette…

Était-elle sérieuse ?! Drago recula légèrement contre le mur, restant sur sa marche. Il ne quittait pas son regard, cherchant tout de même discrètement sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Mais apparemment il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

- Si tu t'avises de poser un seul doigt sur ta baguette, je te préviens que je te lancerai un sort à cet endroit et ce ne sera pas ta main que je viserai.

Inutile de lui répéter une seconde fois. Le Serpent décida d'obtempérer avant que les nerfs de cette Lionne ne lâchent et qu'elle lui balance un sort.

- Je voulais te parler de l'article…, commença-t-il d'une voix d'apparence posée.

- Oh. Aurais-tu des remords ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement en grimaçant d'orgueil.

- Mauvaise réponse Malefoy, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en appuyant davantage sur sa peau pâle avec sa baguette.

- Je voulais te dire que je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-il avant qu'elle ne prononce un quelconque sortilège.

Apparemment, cette annonce fit son effet. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione recula légèrement sa main de son cou, mais sa baguette resta pointée sur lui. Drago prit cette réaction comme un encouragement pour poursuivre.

- Je ne choisis pas le sujet de mes articles, ni la…manière de les écrire. On m'autorise toutefois à apposer mes initiales à la fin.

- Et ?

- Et je voulais te prévenir que pour tout le monde ce procès est perdu d'avance, ajouta-t-il. On a déjà prévu l'article pour la prochaine audience, annonçant que Rogue reçoit le Baiser du Détraqueur.

- Tant mieux. Je me réjouis de savoir qu'au moins une _personne_ l'aura embrassé avant qu'il ne meurt.

Drago afficha un sourire en coin, moqueur.

- Garde ces conneries pour les autres Granger, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu es bien trop…Gryffondor pour ne pas l'aider et trouver une solution…

De sa bouche, l'évocation de sa maison sonna comme un reproche. Presqu'une insulte à vrai dire. Ce qui dérangea davantage la Lionne, c'était qu'il avait raison. Elle souhaitait la mort de Rogue, mais son statut d'avocate l'empêchait de rester passive. Fatiguée de cette situation, la sorcière finit par baisser sa baguette.

- C'est tout ? Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

- Non. Je sais que Rogue avait une pensine, histoire de mettre ses pensées au clair. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil…

Hein ?

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de poser la moindre question, le blond tourna les talons et descendit rapidement les marches. Hermione le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble, enfin. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? N'ayant plus la force de réfléchir à quoique se soit ce soir, elle se contenta de rentrer chez elle, s'effondrant comme un Scroutt dans son canapé. Ce procès allait la rendre folle.

* * *

Alalalalalalaaaa. Quelle longue journée j'ai fait vivre à cette pauvre Hermione ! Oui, parce qu'elle avait commencé dans le précédent chapitre, souvenez-vous. Alors celui-ci vous a plu ? Malefoy n'est qu'une plume à papote qui se contente d'écrire ce qu'on lui dit. Durenn est un sacré petit elfe, très proche de son maître. Et il y a aussi cette pensine. Hermione la trouvera-t-elle ? Peut-être qu'il est temps pour elle d'apprendre certaines vérités...Vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre héhé.  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont encourageantes :) Et surtout merci de suivre mon histoire. A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Voici la suite. Vous allez enfin savoir où cette histoire de pensine va conduire Hermione...Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Hermione hésitait.

Installée dans ce grand fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur cet objet elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'une de ses mains caressait distraitement sa bouche, tandis que sa jumelle tapotait nerveusement le rebord de ce majestueux bureau. Du chêne massif, un très beau meuble.

- C'est un petit délit…je pourrais être poursuivie…, s'entendit-elle dire à voix haute.

- Oui. Mais par qui ? Poursuivit-elle avant d'émettre un rire nerveux en se rendant compte de la stupidité de la situation.

Son propriétaire était en prison, personne ne pouvait la poursuivre. Mais tout de même, elle allait violer son intimité. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber ?! La Gryffondor se leva brusquement, approchant de l'objet en question. Depuis que Malefoy lui en avait parlé, cette histoire de pensine l'obsédait. Où voulait-il en venir lorsqu'il le lui avait évoqué ? Peut-être qu'elle saurait quelque chose à propos des sous-entendus qu'il avait échangé avec Rogue lors de sa dernière audience. Elle avait donc réussi à résister un jour. Durant un jour entier, l'avocate tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir de venir jusqu'ici au manoir, dans le bureau de Rogue. Tout ça pour cette pensine. Elle n'avait pas prévu de revenir aussi rapidement ici, mais qu'importe. Maintenant elle y était, à la plus grande joie de Durenn. Ce dernier avait presque couru pour la conduire dans ce bureau, ravi de rendre service.

Debout devant la pensine, Hermione caressa du bout de sa baguette ce liquide similaire à de l'eau. Devait-elle ? Toutes les fioles contenant les souvenirs de Rogue étaient méthodiquement étiquetées et rangées sur une étagère juste à hauteur de son regard. Elle reconnaissait bien là son ancien professeur de potions. Les voir ainsi, juste à porté de mains, était carrément une invitation à les saisir. Ses yeux glissaient sur ces étiquettes, découvrant des morceaux de la vie de Rogue.

_« Rentrée à Poudlard »… « Premier cours de Potions »…« Sortie à Pré-au-lard avec Lily »…« Victoire des Serpentards »…« Baiser de Bellatrix »…_

Hermione grimaça en lisant cette étiquette. Beurk, beurk et beurk. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, elle en avait la nausée.

… _« Attaque des Maraudeurs »… « Obtention des ASPIC »… « Première fois avec Bellatrix »…_

Arg. Encore cette vieille folle ?! Hermione eut le haut le cœur. Comment avait-il pu coucher avec cette sorcière ? C'était répugnant, immonde. Était-il amoureux d'elle pour conserver autant de souvenirs la concernant ? Remarque, ils allaient bien ensemble. Deux Serpents, Mangemorts, aussi horribles l'un comme l'autre. Hermione eut un léger sourire goguenard à cette pensée, tandis que ses yeux continuèrent à glisser sur ces étiquettes. Il y en avait énormément. Surtout concernant toutes les missions qu'il avait du faire pour Dumbledore, une fois qu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Elle préférait ne pas les regarder, de peur de découvrir toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait sans aucun doute commises. Son regard s'arrêta sur une fiole. _« Serment Inviolable pour Drago »_. Ce crétin avait fait un Serment Inviolable ?! Hermione avait toujours pensé que les sorciers faisant ce Serment étaient dépourvus de tout sens logique. Il fallait être fou pour promettre à quelqu'un une chose, qui pouvait instantanément entraîner sa mort si on ne la réalisait pas.

Et voilà que Rogue en avait fait un, pour Malefoy qui plus est. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la chose dont il lui avait parlé il y a deux jours ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait regarder ce souvenir, juste pour s'assurer de ce qu'il contenait. La Lionne hésita quelques secondes. Elle allait réellement pénétrer dans la vie privée de Rogue en observant ses souvenirs. Mais lorsque la seconde suivante s'écoula, ses hésitations s'envolèrent et elle attrapa la fiole. Après tout, lui n'aurait sûrement pas hésité longtemps s'il était devant sa pensine à elle, alors pourquoi avoir autant de scrupule ? Elle décapsula la fiole et versa le fil argenté dans la pensine avec sa baguette, avant de plonger sa tête dedans pour y être aspirée.

Hermione se retrouva dans un décor plutôt inquiétant. Il faisait nuit, froid et elle était seule dans ce qui devait être un jardin. Elle se tourna et aperçut une très grande terrasse éclairée par de multiples torches. Fronçant les sourcils, la sorcière avança vers la lumière, se demandant où était donc passé Rogue dans ce souvenir. Mais à peine avait-elle rejoint la terrasse, que deux sorciers sortirent. Par réflexe, Hermione resserra son emprise sur sa baguette magique. Face à elle, il y avait Lucius Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, accompagné de Rogue.

- Tu te rends compte Severus ? Le Maître a accordé un traitement de faveur à Drago en lui apposant la Marque si jeune. Nous avions du attendre la fin de notre septième année nous à l'époque, s'enquit le blond apparemment aux anges.

La Marque de Drago ? Était-il réellement en train de se réjouir de cet évènement ? Hermione pesta devant la stupidité de cet horrible sorcier. Si elle se souvenait bien, ce Serpentard avait reçu la Marque juste avant la rentrée de la sixième année. L'année où Rogue avait tué Dumbledore…

- Oui, c'est vrai, rétorqua Rogue. Sais-tu quelle mission le Maître compte lui donner pour qu'il fasse ses preuves ?

- Non, mais Queudver m'a confié que cela allait être assez important…Ce sale rat a intérêt à m'avoir dit la vérité sinon je te jure que je lui tranche sa langue bien pendue…

- Une attention qu'il mérite amplement, renchérit Rogue.

Son acolyte lui accorda un sourire véreux. Hermione en aurait presque des frissons.

- Je dois y aller Lucius, ajouta-t-il. Les professeurs de Poudlard doivent être présents lors d'une stupide réunion pour la sélection des étudiants…

- Très bien, lança simplement le blond avant de tourner les talons et rentrer visiblement chez lui.

Hermione suivit du regard cet homme vêtu de noir qui fit quelques pas avant de transplaner. Il était en meilleur forme que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à Azkaban. Beaucoup plus en muscles, propre et sans cette barbe immonde de taulard.

Le décor changea brusquement lorsqu'il disparut dans un PLOP.

Elle était désormais dans un petit salon, très mal éclairé. Il y avait des livres partout, des journaux entassés dans des coins. C'était assez…miteux. La tapisserie méritait une nouvelle jeunesse, tout comme le parquet. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut son ancien professeur installé dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, occupé à lire le journal. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Était-elle à cette fameuse Impasse du Tisseur ? Hum, sûrement. Ce décor ne ressemblait en rien à une quelconque pièce de Poudlard. Elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu vivre dans ce taudis pendant toutes ces années, en sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait un délicieux manoir qui lui était destiné et qui l'attendait patiemment. Mais avant qu'elle n'en pense davantage, deux femmes se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Hermione se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des deux sœurs : Bellatrix et Narcissa.

La Lionne se décala et suivit la conversation des trois Mangemorts. Elle se déroulait sûrement quelques jours après la petite réunion qu'elle venait de voir entre Rogue et Malefoy. Narcissa expliquait à Severus que Voldemort avait confié à Drago sa première mission : tuer Dumbledore.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais su…Est-ce qu'Harry le savait ? Ou Ronald ? Par Merlin, elle devina aisément la suite de la discussion qui défilait sous ses yeux. Comme elle le pensait, Narcissa demanda à Rogue d'aider Malefoy pour sa mission, de le protéger et le cas échéant…de tuer Dumbledore à sa place. Et suite à une brillante idée de Lestrange – elle en était sûre, il fallait être stupide pour le proposer – Rogue se trouva lié à la mère de Drago par un Serment Inviolable. Il aiderait ce Serpentard, ou il mourrait. Nom d'une petite licorne ! Elle avait toujours pensé que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore pour prouver à ses petits copains Mangemorts qu'il avait toujours été de leur côté. Mais aurait-il eu d'autres motivations ? Est-ce qu'il aurait simplement tué Albus pour tenir sa parole et accessoirement sauver sa vie ?

C'était dingue, complètement dingue.

La sorcière s'extirpa de la pensine, s'appuyant toutefois à celle-ci pour se maintenir debout. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses convictions venaient de s'écrouler. Pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était forgée une opinion sur ce traitre de Rogue. Et voilà qu'un élément nouveau changeait toute la donne avec ce Serment Inviolable. Son regard s'arrêta sur une autre étiquette, la sortant de ses pensées. _« Mort de Dumbledore ». _Aucun doute n'était possible quand à son contenu. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'hésita pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et tout de suite. Après avoir versé le souvenir dans la pensine, elle y plongea.

Par la barbe de Merlin. Elle était face à Dumbledore, dans son bureau. Le revoir ainsi, après toutes ces années, était réellement perturbant. Penché sur des parchemins, il griffonnait quelques mots. Il avait l'air préoccupé, inquiet. La sorcière resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Il lui manquait tellement. Sa gentillesse, ses bonbons au citron et son extrême foi en l'avenir ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle s'apercevait à quel point cet homme avait compté pour elle. C'était un grand sorcier, qui avait dirigé Poudlard avec tellement de sagesse et de courage. Hermione faillit sursauter lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit bruyamment. Apparemment cela avait également surpris le vieil homme, qui leva les yeux de ses parchemins pour observer son invité.

- Severus, dit-il calmement.

Le concerné resta debout, fixant furieusement son Directeur. Il commença ensuite à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, ne pouvant rester en place.

- Severus, réitéra-t-il, assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Mais le sorcier ne l'écoutait pas. Il tournait en rond, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

- Allons, assieds-toi tu vas finir par me donner mal au crâne à tourner comme un carrousel.

Cette dernière requête eut raison du sorcier, puisqu'il obtempéra et prit place en face de son aîné. Hermione s'approcha davantage, pour mieux voir le visage de son ancien professeur de potions. Des poches sous les yeux, des cernes, des joues creusées recouvertes d'une petite barbe nul doute qu'il semblait las, fatigué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie tant Severus ? S'enquit Albus en brisant enfin le silence qui s'était installé dans son bureau.

Ce dernier gigota sur son fauteuil. Étrange. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cet homme avoir une attitude aussi mal assurée. Même durant son procès, il s'était forcé à avoir cet horrible visage plein d'assurance et d'orgueil.

- Je n'y suis pas arrivé…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Pas arrivé à quoi ? De quoi ces deux là parlaient ?!

- …j'ai essayé plusieurs potions, cherché dans tous mes ouvrages de magie noire et ceux de la Réserve, demandé à des contacts Mangemorts, mais rien…je n'y suis pas arrivé…

Dumbledore recula, s'adossant complètement contre son majestueux fauteuil. Il croisa ses bras, observant silencieusement le Mangemort. Son regard d'ordinaire doux et chaleureux ne pétillait plus. Il était grave, sévère. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'il allait annoncer quelque chose de tragique. Hermione pouvait même sentir cette atmosphère qui s'alourdissait autour d'eux au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie Severus, le prévint-il en essayant de garder un brin de douceur dans sa voix.

- Non ! Rétorqua-t-il violemment en crachant presque ce simple mot.

- Severus…, le calma-t-il, …regarde. Regarde ma main.

Hermione se pencha sur le bureau, tout comme Rogue, pour regarder la main que tendait le vieil homme. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant que cette dernière était devenue noire. C'était comme si un feu invisible la consumait, brûlant chacune de ses cellules sous son passage. Elle était morte, des ongles jusqu'au poignet. Il arrivait à peine à bouger ses doigts.

- Depuis que j'ai détruit cet Horcruxe, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Pompom m'a déjà confirmé que ça a empoisonné mon sang. Sans remède, je crains d'en avoir plus que pour un mois ou deux.

Un mois ou deux ? Merlin, il était condamné à mourir ?! C'était ça ce que Rogue n'avait pas réussi à trouver ? Le remède. Ce souvenir devait sans aucun doute se dérouler lors de sa sixième année, elle en était désormais sûre. C'était cette année-ci qu'Albus avait emmené plusieurs fois Harry pour lui parler des Horcruxes. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu l'état de cette main ? Et pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il rien dit ?! La jeune Lionne eut alors les réponses à ses questions. Elle vit Dumbledore prendre sa baguette et la faire glisser sur sa main malade, lançant un sortilège muet qui redonna vie à ses cellules, comme si de rien n'était. Un camouflage pour cacher sa maladie…

- En avez-vous parlé à Potter ? Demanda subitement Rogue en levant les yeux de cette main pour les caler dans ceux du sorcier qui lui faisait face.

- Non, je ne préfère pas l'inquiéter. Il doit rester concentré sur les Horcruxes à trouver, répondit-il simplement.

- Pas l'inquiéter ?! Et comment fera-t-il sans vous, après…après…, sa voix se brisa.

Hermione en eut le cœur serré.

- Après que je meurs ?

Rogue ne put qu'affirmer d'un signe de tête, apparemment trop chamboulé pour dire quoique se soit. Était-il vraiment peiné, triste ? Ou se faisait-elle des idées ?

- Durant toute cette année, j'ai aidé Harry, je l'ai préparé. Il n'a plus besoin de l'aide d'un vieil homme comme moi, il y arrivera de lui-même, annonça Albus avec un léger sourire.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Et un crétin qui plus est…, s'emporta Severus.

Hermione voulut intervenir face à ces accusations, n'acceptant pas la manière dont il avait parlé de son ami.

- Il est le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort, tu le sais bien Severus. Et puis, il sera accompagné de ses deux amis.

- Oh mais oui, quel soutien. Remettre la destinée du monde sorcier entre les baguettes d'un écervelé, d'un bougre et d'une petite peste ! Railla-t-il.

Hein ?! Petite peste ?! Non mais quel salopard celui-là. De quel droit s'était-il permis de les traiter ainsi ? Ils avaient tout de même réussi à trouver tous les autres Horcruxes et à les détruire, seuls.

Albus leva la main, pour calmer les ardeurs de son professeur.

- C'est pourquoi je te demanderai de les accompagner.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tandis que Severus faillit s'étouffer.

- Jamais ils ne voudront de moi, ces idiots pensent toujours que je ne suis qu'un Mangemort qui espionne l'Ordre pour Voldemort.

Oui, elle avait toujours pensé cela. Hermione croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant que cette conversation allait lui apprendre des détails qu'elle n'avait jamais sus. Et Rogue paraissait sentir la même chose, puisqu'il fixait son Directeur en plissant les yeux, pensif. Le vieil homme avait déjà tout planifié, il n'aurait sûrement pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Et Hermione ne se trompa pas, lorsqu'elle entendit Albus éclairer la lanterne de son professeur, ainsi que la sienne.

- On arrive presque à la fin de l'année scolaire, commença-t-il calmement. Monsieur Malefoy n'a donc plus que quelques semaines pour réussir à remplir la mission qui lui a été confiée. Mais je ne veux pas que ce garçon salisse son âme avec un Avada. Il a été forcé à prendre la Marque, c'est un bon jeune homme. Il pourra facilement être blanchi quand tout ça sera fini, s'il n'a commis aucun crime…

Hermione pâlissait au fil de ses paroles. Elle pressentait ce qui allait suivre et en un coup d'œil rapide vers Rogue, elle comprit que lui aussi comprenait où tout cela allait finir. Elle voyait son visage changer de couleur, ses doigts tapoter nerveusement les accoudoirs, mais il n'intervint pas pour autant.

- Je suis condamné Severus. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces guerres, j'accueille la mort comme une fin heureuse. Un repos bien mérité après tout ce temps passé au service du monde sorcier, en quelque sorte, poursuivit le vieil homme. C'est pourquoi, je vais te demander une dernière chose…

- Non…, le coupa Rogue dans un murmure alors qu'il devinait la question qu'il allait lui poser.

- Severus…N'oublie pas que tu as fait un Serment Inviolable. Lorsque le moment sera venu, j'aimerais que tu t'interposes entre Monsieur Malefoy et moi, pour tenir ta promesse.

- Vous me demandez de vous tuer ?! S'emporta-t-il face à la douceur de sa voix qui contrastait avec la demande qu'il venait de faire. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

Il s'était levé d'un coup, raclant violemment sa chaise par terre, manquant de la faire tomber. Severus marchait à nouveau dans le bureau, comme un lion en cage. C'était comme s'il cherchait une sortie, une autre solution, mais sans la trouver. Hermione avait le cœur lourd et la gorge sèche. C'était horrible. Dumbledore était gravement malade et il voulait se sacrifier pour protéger Malefoy. Pire que cela, il demandait à Rogue de se sacrifier lui aussi, pour qu'il soit l'auteur de ce meurtre. Comment cet homme pouvait-il demander une chose pareille ? Hermione sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait à la place de Rogue. S'il ne remplissait pas sa promesse, il mourrait. Mais s'il l'accomplissait, il devait être l'assassin qui tuait Dumbledore.

C'était atroce. Et jamais elle n'avait eu connaissance de cela.

- En le faisant, tu évites au jeune Malefoy de commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie et-

- Parce que vous pensez peut-être que je suis dépourvu de conscience ? Que tuer est un passe-temps pour moi ?! Que je ne regretterai pas ce geste durant tout le reste de ma vie ? S'emporta-t-il en criant de rage. Si je vous tue, comment voulez-vous que j'aide Potter et toute sa bande ? Ils voudront me tuer. Tout le pays entier voudra ma mort pour avoir abattu le grand Albus Dumbledore !

- Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras Severus, intervint Albus d'une voix plus rude. Et je mourrais à mon tour et là, qui aidera _Potter et sa bande_ comme tu le dis ? J'ai besoin de toi Severus, Harry aussi a besoin de toi, sauf qu'il l'ignore. En me tuant, Voldemort n'aura plus aucune raison de douter de toi et tu ne seras pas mis à l'écart. Tu pourras protéger Harry et ses deux amis en les surveillant, en les guidant et en les protégeant des plans de Voldemort. Tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir autant confiance.

Diantre. Hermione crut sentir son cœur éclater en éclats en voyant des larmes perler aux coins des yeux du vieil homme. Il était si déterminé et désemparé à la fois. Il devait savoir le prix que cela coûterait à Rogue d'accomplir ce qu'il lui demandait. Il allait mourir, de la main de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, son protégé. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue, pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier approchait lentement du fauteuil qu'il avait quitté, pour se vautrer dedans. Il s'abaissa, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. L'issue était tragique, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas le choix, comme toujours.

Severus releva lentement la tête et encra son regard dans celui d'Albus. Lorsqu'elle perçut ces deux globes noirs aussi troublés et embrumés, Hermione ressentit presque l'envie d'aller prendre dans ses bras cet homme qui était si vulnérable à ce moment précis.

- Albus…, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure tremblant sous l'émotion.

Elle allait pleurer. L'atmosphère dramatique qui régnait lui empoignait le cœur, lui comprimait la gorge jusqu'à avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Elle ne sentait pas bien, elle voulait sortir de cet affreux souvenir.

Et comme si elle en était à l'origine, le décor changea. La voilà désormais sur la tour d'Astronomie, le soleil se couchant sur l'horizon. Aussitôt, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui s'était passé, seul Harry avait été présent et il avait toujours été très réticent à reparler de ce moment.

Elle avança donc sur les marches de l'escalier en fer qui menait à la tour. Hermione tomba sur Harry, qui avait stoppé sa montée lorsqu'il avait aperçu Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec Malefoy. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette vers le vieil homme, et la sorcière vit Harry se saisir de la sienne pour intervenir. Mais la seconde d'après, dans un bruissement de capes noires, un homme passa devant elle et attrapa Harry, lui bâillonnant la bouche.

- Ne criez pas, ne parlez pas . . C'est compris Potter ? Lança froidement le professeur.

Le Gryffondor, surpris, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Rogue libéra sa bouche et vint se placer devant lui. Il le jaugea rapidement de haut en bas, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il lança un sortilège informulé, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

- C'est pour votre bien, annonça-t-il avec un sourire narquois face au regard indigné d'Harry.

Celui-ci voulut dire quelque chose, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Severus lui adressa un dernier regard, noir, glacial.

- Fermez-là ou je vous muselle.

Et il tourna les talons, gravissant les dernières marches. En le suivant, Hermione constata que des Mangemorts étaient montés par les autres escaliers, encourageant désormais Drago à tuer le Directeur. Elle reconnut Lestrange et l'autre saleté de loup-garou dans le lot. Sans attendre, Rogue approcha de son filleul. La main sur la bouche, elle observait la scène. C'était comme si elle défilait au ralentit. La baguette de Severus visa Albus, ce dernier adressa un regard chaleureux à son ami, avant de le supplier de prononcer les deux mots meurtriers. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir la baguette du Mangemort trembler, mais la seconde suivante, un éclair vert en jaillit. Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Dumbledore, figeant à jamais son visage désolé. Il était mort, tombant de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le souvenir tournoya autour d'elle, alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité. De retour dans le bureau de Rogue, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la pensine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse assise par terre. La jeune femme pleura, laissant échapper toute sa peine. Ce souvenir avait été une vraie montagne russe émotionnelle. L'atmosphère étouffante du bureau de Dumbledore, sa demande horrible et fatidique mais le pire avait été de revivre la mort du sorcier. C'était…c'était…elle n'avait pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait suite à ce qu'elle avait vu. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La maladie incurable de Dumbledore. Le Serment Inviolable. La supplication de Dumbledore. Et l'Avada lancé par Rogue. D'ailleurs, il avait pétrifié Harry. Sans cela, Hermione était certaine que son ami se serait interposé, dans un élan de témérité. Les Mangemorts l'auraient capturé et il aurait gâché la couverture de Rogue.

Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais précisé ce détail ? En le pétrifiant, Rogue l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait même laissé l'occasion de voir la scène, certes tragique, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne un jour qu'il avait été forcé de s'exécuter. Sauf que Rogue s'était bien trompé sur ce point. Assister à cela n'avait fait que renforcer la haine viscérale qu'Harry lui vouait. Pire, cela avait ternit son image et cela à échelle quasi mondiale. Chaque sorcier désirait sa mort pour ce meurtre qu'il avait commis. Ils s'étaient tous basés sur les faits : Severus Rogue avait trahit la confiance de son mentor en l'assassinant, rejoignant ainsi définitivement les rangs du Lord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il épargné Harry ? Il aurait pu faire une pierre deux coups. Tuer Dumbledore et livrer l'Élu à son Maître. Par Merlin ! Si elle avait su cela si tôt, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi…amère avec lui.

Il avait tué Albus Dumbledore, c'était un fait. Mais en sachant que ce dernier était condamné à mourir et n'en avait que pour un ou deux mois et qu'il avait, en plus, supplié Rogue son geste pouvait-il être encore qualifié de meurtre ? Cela ressemblait davantage à une libération. Il ne lui resterait donc plus qu'à convaincre le Magenmagot complet d'adhérer à ce nouveau point de vue…

* * *

Hinhin...Voilà la vérité. Alors évidemment, je l'ai assaisonnée à ma sauce comme par exemple le fait que Severus ait stupéfixé Harry dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis toujours dit que stupide comme il était, il aurait été capable d'intervenir...Sinon, maintenant qu'elle sait tout ça, Hermione va devoir trouver une tactique de défense.

Mais est-ce qu'elle y arrivera ?

Et que penser de Drago qui en fait, l'aide à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ?

Vous verrez tout ceci dans le prochain chapitre, oui, oui, oui. D'ailleurs, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Severus reviendra dans le chapitre 8 ! Sur ce, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos soutiens à travers vos reviews :) A trèèès bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

TADAAMMM ; la suite :)  
Je vous laisse la lire, on se retrouve après !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Jouant avec son verre bien frais, Hermione observait pensivement les passants derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Il lui avait dit de le rejoindre dans ce bar sorcier, vers dix-huit heures. La Lionne jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Sapristi, il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser un lapin ? Fichu Serpent. Hermione attrapa son verre et but une longue gorgée de sa bière blanche. Très rafraichissante. Elle décida alors qu'elle resterait encore quelques minutes et après, elle s'en allait. Hors de question que cet idiot lui fasse perdre son temps. Mais peut-être était-il retenu à la Gazette du Sorcier ? Le procès avait lieu dans deux jours. Elle était certaine que tous les journalistes étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à condamner Rogue. Il fallait absolument que Malefoy l'aide, tout comme Harry, sinon cette crapule recevrait effectivement le Baiser des Détraqueurs. D'ailleurs, seul Drago avait répondu à son hibou, l'invitant à prendre un verre pour discuter.

Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était venu la cueillir dans la bibliothèque de la Faculté de Droit. Il n'était pas ravi qu'elle défende Rogue, d'accord, mais son attitude était stupide. Elle se promit d'aller directement chez lui demain, pour mettre les choses au clair. Comme ça elle pourrait revoir son filleul et Ginny par la même occasion. Peut-être que cette dernière l'aiderait à faire entendre raison à son mari.

- Tu ne m'as même pas commandé à boire ? Lança une voix pleine de reproches.

Sursautant presque, elle observa l'intrus s'assoir en face d'elle. Il enleva lentement ses lunettes de soleil pour les accrocher à son polo, posa sa sacoche à côté de lui et appela aussitôt un serveur.

- Un whisky-pur-feu, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se passait de toute politesse.

Bien qu'il ne fût qu'arrogance et suffisance, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver…séduisant. Sans doute parce qu'il possédait tout de même un certain charisme, une assurance naturelle. Malefoy. Levant les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à le trouver attirant, Hermione se força à revenir sur terre. Elle cala ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux, avant d'accorder un regard agacé à ce blond.

- Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure. La ponctualité ne fait pas partie du guide de bienséance du parfait petit sang-pur ? Railla-t-elle.

- Il faut savoir se faire désirer parfois Granger, rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire arrogant.

Mais quel sale prétentieux. Tête à claques ! Comment avait-elle fait pour le trouver séduisant ? Préférant ne pas relever sa dernière remarque stupide, Hermione décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle se pencha davantage sur la table, pour approcher sa tête. Drago l'observa, arquant un sourcil.

- J'ai trouvé la pensine, commença-t-elle en chuchotant presque. Et j'ai vu les souvenirs de Rogue.

Comprenant qu'elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, Malefoy croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, lui aussi. Il attendit que le serveur dépose son verre, pour reposer son attention sur Granger.

- Et quels souvenirs as-tu regardé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est interdit d'ailleurs ? Joli travail pour une avocate…

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Et tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en parler.

- Ne me tiens pas pour responsable. Je n'ai qu'évoqué le fait qu'il possédait une pensine. Toi, tu t'es empressée de trouver là où il habitait et de plonger sans hésiter dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de critiquer ce qu'il avançait, sinon ils n'avanceraient jamais. Prenant sur elle, la Lionne but une petite gorgée de sa boisson avant de poursuivre.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te servir de ce que je vais te dire pour écrire un autre article aussi magnifique que le premier, annonça-t-elle sans cacher la rancœur qu'elle avait à son égard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne choisis pas le sujet ni le contenu de mes articles, tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle Granger ?!

C'était à son tour de devenir sarcastique. Il lui adressa un regard polaire, avant de prendre une longue rasade de whisky-pur-feu.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester là-bas alors ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sa question mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Hermione pouvait le voir à travers son regard acier. Il lui parut que durant une poignée de secondes, elle avait réussi l'impossible : déstabiliser un membre de la famille Malefoy. Mais la seconde suivante, l'éternelle lueur arrogante était de retour.

- Je compte partir un jour, pour fonder mon propre journal indépendant, commença-t-il à répondre. Mais je n'ai pas encore les fonds pour ce projet.

Hermione eut un large sourire, amusée.

- Pas les fonds ? Je croyais que les Malefoy possédaient tout un empire ! Se moqua-t-elle en s'adossant contre sa chaise, les yeux rieurs.

En retour, elle eut droit à une mine outrée.

- La banque de Gringotts a bloqué les comptes de ma mère depuis qu'elle est à Azkaban. Elle doit être blanchie de tout soupçon pour que ces saletés de gobelins débloquent nos gaillons.

Hinhin. Voilà pourquoi il était si pressé qu'on s'occupe du cas de sa chère maman. Mais il la prenait pour l'avocate des Mangemorts ? Elle ne comptait pas s'occuper de tous les procès équitables qu'il fallait réaliser. Après Rogue, la sorcière espérait négocier avec son patron pour changer de domaine, comme s'occuper des cas de magie devant moldus ou des cas de transplanages abusifs. Hermione grimaça en repensant à ce bougre de McFaimor. Dire qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire pendant cette longue semaine. S'il savait ce qu'elle manigançait, elle serait sans aucun doute renvoyée sur le champ.

Se rendant compte que leur conversation déviait, la Gryffondor reprit les choses en mains.

- J'ai vu le Serment Inviolable que Rogue a fait quand tu as reçu ta mission, annonça-t-elle d'une voix basse pour que personne n'entende.

Discuter de sa Marque avec Malefoy était vraiment très étrange. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait violé la mémoire de Rogue pour apprendre ces choses. C'était…malsain.

- J'ai aussi assisté à la mort de Dumbledore, dans la tour d'Astronomie, poursuivit-elle en fixant son regard gris.

Drago prit une nouvelle gorgée revigorante, alors qu'elle lui balançait ces informations de but en blanc. N'avait-elle pas de tact ? Elle aurait pu faire une amorce, lancer progressivement la chose au lieu de lui jeter ces souvenirs en pleine figure. Sa Marque. Instinctivement, il passa sa main droite sur son avant-bras. Avec les années, elle avait disparue, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice. Mais Drago se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque minute de ces évènements. Cette horrible année qu'il avait passée, essayant de tuer le plus grand des sorciers. Tout ça parce que Voldemort se vengeait du comportement qu'avait eu son père…Son père. S'il n'avait pas été tué le soir de la Bataille, le Serpentard s'en serait chargé. Ce n'était qu'une sale ordure, un lâche.

Retroussant ses lèvres de dégoût en repensant à son tendre paternel, le jeune homme reposa son attention sur Granger.

- Et qu'en as-tu pensé ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Étrangement, il avait envie de savoir ce que cette sorcière pensait désormais de lui, mais aussi de son parrain.

- Je peux le faire sortir de prison, dit-elle simplement en buvant sa bière.

Drago haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

- Il t'a suffit de voir deux souvenirs pour décréter qu'il était innocent ? Railla-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était innocent, se défendit-elle.

- Et alors comment comptes-tu faire ? Voulut-il savoir en comprenant que cette peste ne cracherait pas le morceau d'elle-même.

Hermione prit son temps pour répondre.

Elle jouait avec son verre, fixant le peu de bière qu'il y avait encore dedans. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle tenait Malefoy. Pour une fois qu'il désirait savoir une information qu'elle était la seule à détenir. Sa tactique pour blanchir Severus Rogue. Ce n'était pas rien…La jeune femme finit tout de même par lever les yeux, les reposant sur lui. L'intensité de son regard la déstabilisa presque. Elle comprit que sa patience avait des limites et n'attendit pas davantage.

- Tu le verras par toi-même, parce que je te cite à comparaître, comme témoin.

- Témoin ? Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rétorquer.

- Oui, pour le Serment Inviolable. Et tu étais le seul à avoir entendu la supplication de Dumbledore, répondit-elle en observant ce Serpent.

- Pourquoi pas ma mère ? C'est elle qui a fait le Serment.

Hermione se mit à sourire, amusée.

- Ta mère est enfermée dans une cellule à Azkaban, c'est une Mangemort. Jamais le Magenmagot ne relâchera Rogue sur le témoignage d'une Mangemort pas encore jugée. Alors que toi, tu as été innocenté dès le début.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, défiant son interlocuteur. Ses coudes se posèrent sur la table et elle se pencha vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- D'ailleurs, je te conseillerais de dire la stricte vérité et pas les choses qui t'arrangeront le jour venu, lança-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

- Ou sinon ? Osa-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

- Sinon j'informe le Magenmagot de ton parjure et tu devras prendre du Véritasérum pour continuer ton témoignage. Et je ne pense pas que ça sera à ton avantage…

Il avait beau être lavé de son passé de Mangemort, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il gardait toutefois certains secrets. Les Malefoy avaient servi le Lord pendant de longues années, il devait y avoir facilement plusieurs cadavres dans leur placard familial. Et le Magenmagot se ferait une joie de statuer sur des faits nouveaux. La Lionne prit son verre, dégustant la dernière gorgée. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un bruit métallique fit vibrer leur table. En levant le nez de son verre, elle vit le jeune homme déposer des pièces avant de se lever. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne quittant pas son regard.

- Je viendrai au procès, mais tu devras t'occuper de ma mère en échange.

- Tu es si pressé de revoir ta maman ou de toucher aux gaillons ?

Pour une fois, Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son sarcasme gratuit. Il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans la foule de sorciers qui passaient dans cette rue. La jeune femme se leva à son tour et commença à chercher de la monnaie pour payer son verre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour payer leurs deux verres. Tiens donc. Serait-ce un geste attentionné ? Gentil ? La Lionne hésita. Ces qualificatifs ne pouvaient pas être associés à Malefoy. Cet idiot n'avait pas du faire attention à ce qu'il déposait sur la table. A force de crouler sous les gaillons, il ne devait plus compter les centimes. Au moins, cela compenserait le retard qu'il avait eu.

Ravie de voir qu'elle avait réussi à avoir son premier témoin, Hermione s'en alla transplaner jusque chez elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre les deux autres.

Et le jour du procès arriva rapidement. Toute la population anglaise s'était presque arrêtée de vivre en cette belle matinée de printemps. Cette affaire avait été largement médiatisée, et chaque sorcier voulait connaitre le verdict du procès.

Hermione, elle, était très nerveuse.

Assise sur un banc, elle fixait l'horizon. Étrangement, elle avait presque envie de revoir Rogue. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, la sorcière ne savait plus très bien comment se comporter à son égard. Devait-elle continuer à le haïr ? Le traiter comme de la bouse de dragon ? Ou alors, peut-être pourrait-elle faire des efforts en restant au moins courtoise. Pff, ce cas était vraiment agaçant. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement, tout se finirait aujourd'hui. Soit il sortait vivant, soit il irait mourir dans les bras des Détraqueurs.

La Lionne frissonna en réalisant que la vie de cet homme était entre ses mains. Tout reposait désormais sur sa stratégie de défense. Mais elle était prête. Ses témoins avaient reçu leurs comparutions, ils devaient donc être en route vers le Département de la Justice en ce moment même. D'ailleurs, McFaimor avait du crier en voyant les actes de comparutions qu'elle leurs avait envoyés. Étant le Directeur de ce Département, il avait connaissance de toutes les convocations pour le Magenmagot. Il lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire pour la défense de Rogue. Il avait dû carrément changer de couleur en voyant qu'elle faisait appel à trois témoins. Heureusement, elle n'était pas allée au bureau ce matin. Et elle comptait d'ailleurs l'éviter encore un petit moment, tout dépendrait de l'issue du procès.

À la place, Hermione avait été chercher un pantalon et une chemise pour son prisonnier, dans son manoir. Hors de question qu'il revienne devant le Magenmagot avec ce pyjama rayé délabré. Il ressemblait trop à un vieux clochard ramassé sous les ponts de la Tamise. Et puis, elle s'était promis de lui trouver un meilleur accoutrement qui ne lui ferait pas honte lorsqu'elle irait le défendre devant les juges.

Et la voilà maintenant assise sur ce banc, les cheveux au vent, guettant le retour du bateau de Maximilien. Il devait amener Rogue et son Auror sur la terre ferme. L'ancien Serdaigle lui avait gentiment proposé d'attendre, sachant parfaitement que son dernier voyage sur le bateau avait été un véritable périple pour elle. Enfin, surtout pour son estomac. Il était très plaisant cet Auror, et très mignon. Maximilien Rubensor. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à demander à Harry et Ron s'ils le connaissaient. Peut-être pourrait-elle le voir un soir ? Ou deux ? La jeune femme eut un léger sourire amusé, se rendant compte qu'elle s'imaginait déjà des choses alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois. Elle replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le bateau de pêche se diriger vers la côte.

Son regard glissa sur sa montre. 9h30. Bien, ils n'étaient pas en retard, l'audience commençait à 10h. Elle prit les vêtements de Rogue et se dirigea lentement vers le ponton. Patiemment, elle vit les trois hommes descendre du bateau. Maximilien était en tête, avec son adorable sourire. Vraiment très charmant, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle lui adressait un large sourire.

- Le trajet s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-elle alors qu'il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Oui, il n'y a pas eu de problème, commença-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Rogue et son collègue. Monsieur a même eu droit à un ciré, pour ne pas être trempé jusqu'aux os.

La Lionne sourit à ce sarcasme. En effet, la dernière fois il était arrivé tout dégoulinant au Ministère. En croisant son regard, Hermione faillit virer au rouge. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait cette semaine. Découvrir son manoir, discuter avec Durenn, violer ses souvenirs et…fouiller dans son armoire pour y trouver de quoi l'habiller aujourd'hui. Voyant que ses yeux noirs passaient d'elle à ses vêtements, elle comprit qu'il attendait des explications. D'un pas, elle se plaça devant lui.

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous changer, annonça-t-elle avec entrain.

- Et où avez-vous trouvé ces vêtements ? Demanda-t-il froidement en ignorant cet air guilleret qu'elle affichait.

- Chez vous, répondit-elle calmement en essayant de chasser ce sentiment coupable qu'elle ressentait.

- Chez moi ?! Rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

- Bon, vous allez vous changer ou répéter tout ce qu'elle vous dit ? Se lassa l'Auror qui l'accompagnait.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part du concerné. Elle avait eu ses vêtements chez lui. Évidemment, il avait fallu que cette peste fouille dans ses affaires et découvre où il habitait réellement. Saleté de gamine. Elle avait dû rencontrer Durenn, et tel qu'il connaissait son elfe, cette créature avait dû avoir la langue bien pendue après toutes ces années de solitude.

Agacé par l'intrusion qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie, Severus ne put que serrer les dents.

- Je vais vous libérer les mains, reprit l'Auror, mais je vous préviens que si vous tentez quoi que se soit, je vous tue.

Comprenant qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, Severus ne put qu'hocher de la tête pour lui faire comprendre son approbation. De toute manière, que cela soit de la main de cet idiot ou de la bouche des Détraqueurs, il allait sûrement mourir aujourd'hui. Frissonnant face à cette cruelle vérité, le Mangemort attrapa les vêtements que tenait Granger lorsqu'il eut les mains libres. Ses yeux remontèrent jusque dans les siens, tandis qu'elle restait droite comme un piquet devant lui.

Elle comptait l'observer pendant qu'il se changerait ?

- Tournez-vous Granger, ordonna-t-il sans cacher l'irritation qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

- Oh vous n'allez pas faire votre timide. Nous avons déjà tous vu un homme en sous-vêtements, s'amusa-t-elle.

Les deux Aurors, baguettes pointées sur le prisonnier, ne purent retenir un petit sourire suite à la remarque de la jeune femme.

Quelle sale garce. Elle n'allait lui épargner aucune gêne. Se déshabiller devant elle ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'était suffisamment humiliant avec ces deux andouilles qui le fixaient, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en fasse de même. Croisant les bras, il soutenait son regard. Il ne bougerait pas d'une seule écaille de dragon, tant qu'elle ne serait pas tournée.

- Tournez-vous Granger, répéta-t-il plus durement.

La Lionne souffla d'exaspération, comprenant qu'il ne cèderait pas. Elle se retourna, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dépêchez-vous, nous sommes attendus, lui rappela-t-elle froidement.

Il se retint de grimacer lorsqu'elle lui remit en tête l'audience. Ils allaient une nouvelle fois traverser de long en large le Ministère, sous les regards de ces maudits sorciers curieux. Et le Magenmagot ! Aucun doute que ces vieux étaient plus que pressés d'en finir avec son cas. Merlin, il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, le sorcier commençait à s'en rendre compte, au détriment de son estomac qui se serrait davantage.

Severus enfilait maintenant sa chemise. Douce, parfumée et sans aucun trou. Bien qu'il soit furieux contre Granger pour avoir mis les pieds chez lui, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il appréciait la fraîcheur du vêtement propre. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris ses habits magiques qui s'adaptaient à sa morphologie. La sorcière s'était sans doute aperçue qu'il avait maigri à Azkaban, pour les avoir choisis. Une observation utile pour une fois, pensa amèrement Severus. Elle s'était même contentée de la couleur noire pour le pantalon et la chemise. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle se souvenait que c'était la seule couleur qu'il portait à Poudlard ? Ou parce qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. Un jour funèbre, donc. Le Serpent penchait davantage pour la seconde option, sachant désormais que cette petite impertinente désirait le voir mort.

Tandis qu'il fermait les derniers boutons, ses yeux fixèrent cette silhouette féminine qui lui tournait le dos. Elle faisait très…professionnelle dans ce tailleur et cette veste noirs. Il se surprit à penser que ses cheveux bouclés étaient beaux. Ils virevoltaient sous le vent, ondulant harmonieusement dans sa nuque. Non, mais…C'était stupide. Il se fichait de ses cheveux et de sa nuque ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça, maintenant ?! Sans doute avait-il été trop longtemps enfermé dans cette cellule, pour se mettre à divaguer ainsi sur Granger.

- Vous comptez regarder encore longtemps les mouettes voler, ou nous pouvons y aller ? Lança-t-il avec hargne à son avocate.

Le regard outré qu'il reçut en réponse le fit silencieusement sourire. Bien, il préférait la détester plutôt que d'admirer le spectacle du vent sur ses boucles.

- Attachez-le s'il vous plait, s'adressa-t-elle à l'Auror.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se fit un plaisir de serrer au maximum le lien de Rogue. Il avait l'impression que cette corde magique allait lui briser les poignets. Elle lui faisait un mal de chien, laissant à peine son sang circuler jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il préférait de loin serrer les dents et pester en silence contre cet Auror qui voulait sa peau.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Maximilien, en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

- Merci Maximilien, lui dit-elle en prenant plaisir à prononcer son prénom. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais dans des circonstances plus joyeuses.

- Que l'on me tue sur place, je crois que je vais vomir, railla Rogue en grimaçant de dégoût devant le visage aguicheur de Granger.

Cette fois-ci, il reçut deux regards assassins. Il se contenta de souffler d'exaspération, n'étant en rien intimidé par ces deux gamins.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Hermione, rétorqua enfin l'Auror pêcheur.

- Merveilleux. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? Intervint à nouveau Rogue en gâchant leur échange.

Hermione lança un dernier sourire navré à l'ancien Serdaigle, avant de rejoindre le prisonnier et son Auror. Ce dernier sortait déjà un porte-clefs à l'effigie de Londres, pour le transformer en portoloin. Ses deux noisettes se posèrent alors sur Rogue. La jeune femme le jaugea de la tête aux pieds, agacée. Elle soutint son regard, laissant ses pupilles se dilater sous l'exaspération qui se propageait en elle.

- Vous êtes si pressé d'y aller ?! Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de lui adresser un sourire goguenard. Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous y serez, ficelé dans votre fauteuil face à tous ces juges.

Severus resta de marbre, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache que son estomac avait déjà anticipé ce moment. Il se tordait d'appréhension. C'était comme s'il repassait ses épreuves pratiques des ASPIC, sauf qu'il allait assister passivement à son procès. Il ne pourrait rien faire, rien dire. Tout était entre les mains de Granger. Merlin. Autant qu'on sorte de suite les Détraqueurs, il avait rendez-vous avez eux.

Les trois sorciers purent enfin transplaner lorsque le portoloin fut prêt. Comme la dernière fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce bureau exigu occupé par cet homme costaud et maussade. Et à nouveau, ils traversèrent le Ministère pour rejoindre le Magenmagot. Comme il l'avait prévu, Severus eut droit à de très belles remarques.

…_« Crève ! » … « Connard ! » … « Assassin ! » … « Espèce de Traitre ! » … « Pourriture ! »_

…

Oh oui, elles étaient très diversifiées. Ses anciens cornichons d'élèves auraient pu lui dire la même chose. Rogue n'y prêta donc pas attention. Sa tête restait droite et son visage ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient rivés devant lui, sur Granger. Il se maudit une seconde fois lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était encore en train d'apprécier le mouvement de ses longs cheveux bouclés, sous l'effet de sa marche. Ils s'élevaient et descendaient gracieusement. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, quand il commença à se demander s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'en apparence. Non mais que lui prenait-il ?! Il se plut à croire que c'était peut-être les effets du stress…Il devait se ressaisir et rester concentré. Il s'agissait de son audience nom d'un petit Scroutt ! Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, 10h. À la fin de la journée, il serait un homme libre. Ou un homme mort.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive en repensant à cette issue catégorique. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une demi-mesure.

- Ah chouette ils sont déjà tous là.

_Chouette_ ?

Le Mangemort arqua un sourcil, tandis que la phrase de Granger le sortait de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir menant au Magenmagot. De qui parlait-elle ? Des juges ? Des charognards de journalistes ? Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il suivit le regard de la sorcière, qu'il les vit.

Drago Malefoy.

Harry Potter.

Et…Est-ce que c'était…C'était vraiment…Le tableau de Dumbledore ?!

* * *

Le tableau de Dumbledore ! Si, si, si ; Hermione a osé le convier au procès.  
Vous commencez à comprendre ce qu'elle va faire pour défendre Rogue, non ? Ce sera touuuuut le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, il sera exceptionnellement un (tout) petit peu plus long. Je n'ai pas osé vous le couper, ce serait trooop méchant ahaha. Mais pour la suite, avec ce week-end prolongé du 14juillet, ça ne sera pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine :)  
Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! Vous avez le droit de la critiquer, de la malmener...ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde évidemment. Je remercie ceux qui la suivent depuis le début, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez toujours aussi hâte de savoir la suite. Allez, allez ; à très bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir, bonsoir !  
Voici la suite, alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Son regard perçant glissa sur le blond, le binoclard, puis le tableau. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Ce trio réuni ressemblait à une vulgaire blague. Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Et encore moins pourquoi est-ce que cette sorcière se réjouissait de leur présence.

Son estomac faillit faire un tour sur lui-même quand il s'aperçut que le portrait de Dumbledore le fixait pour lui adresser un sourire chaleureux. Le revoir après toutes ces années, c'était beaucoup trop étrange. La dernière fois qu'il avait été en face de ces billes bleues, c'était le soir de sa mort. La tour d'Astronomie. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, chassant l'image du visage d'Albus frappé par l'Avada, tombant de la tour. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que le sorcier vivait avec cet horrible souvenir. Il avait eu beau le mettre sous fiole, il était toujours hanté par son visage. À chaque fois, il revoyait ses traits se durcir, se contracter de douleur sous l'Avada, jusqu'à ce ne soit plus qu'un masque figé à jamais. Seuls ses yeux clairs laissaient paraître un sentiment de gratitude, lui adressant une dernière fois cette lueur chaleureuse et amicale. Et l'instant d'après, il tombait, flottant dans les airs. Diantre, il avait tué le seul homme qui n'ait jamais compté dans sa vie ce soir-là. La seule personne dont il se souciait. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de l'entendre parler de ses folles vacances, se vanter des Gryffondors pendant un match de Quidditch, ou de le voir manger ses horribles bonbons au citron.

Il était mort. Pour toujours.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer en repensant à ce fait irréversible. Il ne restait plus que le souvenir de Dumbledore, prisonnier de ce tableau comme le voulait la coutume de Poudlard concernant la mort de ses Directeurs.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Granger était partie discuter avec Potter et Malefoy, à quelques pas de lui. Ses onyx rencontrèrent à nouveau les perles bleues du tableau. Cette fois-ci, il préféra détourner les yeux, ne pouvant regarder plus longtemps ce portrait qui lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il reposa son attention sur son avocate. Que manigançait-elle ? Cette satanée Lionne avait sans aucun doute préparé quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, il tenta de lire sur les lèvres de Potter, le seul qu'il avait en face de lui. Il aurait bien rejoint ses anciens élèves, mais son Auror le maintenait fermement par le bras. Pensait-il qu'il tenterait de s'enfuir ? Devant les portes du Magenmagot ? Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ça.

Il ne perçut que les termes « Dumbledore », « Astronomie », « Mangemort ». Rien de très concret. Severus tendit l'oreille, tout en restant concentré sur la bouche de ce Potter. Si ce nigaud articulait quand il parlait, ce serait plus facile, pensa-t-il en pestant intérieurement. La seconde suivante, il eut la désagréable sensation que ce Gryffondor l'avait entendu. Alors qu'il le fixait toujours, Severus se retrouva en face de deux émeraudes, glaciales. Leur échange visuel ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas ici de son plein gré. L'instant d'après, Potter détacha son regard du sien, pour reporter son attention sur Granger. Évidemment, il parlait de lui puisque cette dernière se retourna et s'approcha de lui quand Potter eut fini sa phrase.

- À quoi rime toute cette mise en scène ? Railla-t-il, agacé de ne pas savoir ce que les trois autres faisaient là.

- Vous ne devinez pas ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de deviner Granger ? Rétorqua-t-il en lui adressant un regard orageux.

- Ils sont tous les trois témoins pour votre procès, capitula-t-elle en comprenant que ses nerfs étaient suffisamment tendus aujourd'hui.

- Des tém-

- Fermez-la et avancez Rogue, le coupa l'Auror qui le maintenait tandis que les portes du Magenmagot s'ouvrirent.

Sentant qu'il le poussait déjà, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Des témoins. Des témoins pour son procès. Que devait-il en penser ? Granger avait-elle changé d'opinion à son sujet pour faire appel à ces trois hommes ? À moins qu'ils ne soient là que pour l'enfoncer davantage. Mais cela serait alors ridicule, elle était son avocate, son rôle était de le défendre et pas de donner du pain béni au Magenmagot. Severus s'autorisa un regard par-dessus son épaule, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le seul fauteuil se trouvant face à l'assemblée encore vide. Il constata que Malefoy, Potter et le tableau le suivaient. Ils allaient assister à son procès ? Réellement ? Fronçant les sourcils, Rogue reporta son attention sur Granger qui était juste devant lui.

- Cela rime à quoi Granger ? Répéta-t-il, ne comprenant rien à cette situation.

L'Auror l'installa de force dans le fauteuil, tout en lui ligotant les poignées sur chaque accoudoir. En regardant à nouveau derrière lui, Severus s'aperçut que ses trois témoins étaient placés sur un banc, au fond de la salle. Il entendit ensuite les talons de son avocate frapper sur les dalles, signe qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il leva alors la tête vers elle, pour tenter de décrypter les traits de son visage.

- J'ai vu vos souvenirs, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment le lui dire. Hermione avait donc préféré tout lancer d'un coup, d'une voix claire et posée. Ses noisettes fixaient ses yeux, et son visage restait de marbre. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, la nouvelle passerait…mieux.

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il en s'égosillant.

- Baissez d'un ton Rogue, intervint-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

Heureusement que les juges n'étaient pas encore là. Il n'y avait que l'huissier, la greffière avec sa plume à papote, les trois témoins et l'Auror.

- JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU FAIRE ÇA ?!

Se sentant malgré tout coupable de ses actes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner, mal à l'aise.

- N'en faites pas tout un drame. Je n'ai regardé que le Serment que vous avez fait et la mort de Dumbledore, tenta-t-elle de calmer sa colère.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sal-

- Je n'ai pas regardé vos souvenirs mielleux avec la mère d'Harry, ni les trucs dégoûtants avec Lestrange, et encore moins ceux concernant vos activités de Mangemort, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix plus dure. Non, je n'en ai regardé que deux alors arrêtez vos chichis. Et puis je vous en ai même rajouté un d'ailleurs…

Oh il allait la tuer. L'étriper. L'égorger. La brûler vive !

Elle n'avait regardé _que_ deux souvenirs. Mais c'en était déjà trop pour lui. Elle n'avait pas à plonger sa grosse tignasse dans sa pensine. C'était interdit par la loi sorcière ! Et bien, qu'elle belle avocate elle faisait. Cette gamine violait la loi tout comme elle s'amusait à violer le règlement de Poudlard avec ses petits copains. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi exaspérante et agaçante. Nom d'une licorne. Ses poings étaient serrés, tout comme sa mâchoire. Il se retenait d'exploser contre cette saloperie de Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le défende ? Évidemment qu'elle irait fouiner partout ! C'était dans sa nature de petite chose qui voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout. Ahhhhhh, ce qu'il pouvait la maudire. Severus détestait cette sorcière. S'il mourrait à la fin de la journée, il reviendrait d'entre les morts rien que pour hanter Granger. Il lui ferait vivre un enfer, il la rendrait folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit internée à Sainte Mangouste.

_Que_ deux souvenirs. Elle avait lu toutes les étiquettes oui ! Maintenant, elle connaissait tout l'historique de sa vie.

- Je vous déteste, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Hermione croisa les bras, ne quittant pas ces perles noires qui lançaient des éclairs. Elle pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il lui vouait en cet instant précis. Un léger sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Bon, il le prenait plutôt bien dans son genre. Et puis, s'il y réfléchissait à deux fois, il se rendrait compte qu'elle s'était débrouillée comme elle avait pu pour lui construire une défense. Au lieu de jouer les crétins lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à Azkaban, il aurait pu se confesser pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il reste égal à lui-même. Hermione avait donc été obligé de se démener seule durant toute cette semaine, malgré les ordres de son patron. Elle était en train de l'aider, ne le voyait-il donc pas ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui claqua l'interrompit dans ses pensées. La sorcière fit volte-face. Les juges étaient arrivés, chacun allant rejoindre sa place respective. Bien, c'était l'heure. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, se donnant du courage pour ce qui allait suivre. La jeune femme observa le Président Sorcier s'assoir, en dernier. Dès qu'il fut installé, il posa son regard sur elle. Aïe. Vu le sentiment qu'elle y lut, elle comprit qu'il ne la portait plus dans son cœur. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait renvoyé tout le Magenmagot entier, et obtenu gain de cause avec le report de cette audience. Et puis ? Elle ne faisait que son travail après tout.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui présents pour statuer, une nouvelle fois, sur la peine incombant au prisonnier HI482, Severus Rogue, commença-t-il en laissant transparaitre son agacement. Il est condamné pour les mêmes crimes énoncés lors de la précédente audience et il est représenté par son avocate, Maître Granger.

Elle en était désormais sûre, il n'était pas du tout ravi d'être présent aujourd'hui, une seconde fois pour ce procès. Et en regardant quelques juges dans l'assemblée, elle comprit qu'eux aussi partageaient ce sentiment. Hermione sentit son anxiété augmenter, espérant que cela ne lui serait pas défavorable.

- Et conformément à ses droits, la défense a d'ailleurs requis la présence de trois témoins, poursuivit-il. Est-ce exact Maître ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, intimidée.

- Bien ne perdons pas de temps je vous prie. Quel témoin appelez-vous en premier ?

- Drago Malefoy, annonça-t-elle d'un ton davantage déterminé.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Severus, lui, fixait toujours Granger. Il était beaucoup trop énervé après elle pour se soucier de son angoisse.

- Huissier, pouvez-vous amener ce premier témoin je vous prie.

Le sorcier conduisit Malefoy jusque devant l'assemblée, à hauteur du fauteuil de Rogue. Là, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre une petite estrade surmontée d'une barre en bois. Malefoy se présenta devant celle-ci, ne se gênant pas pour y prendre appui. Son regard d'acier glissa sur ces juges, jusqu'à soutenir le regard du Président Sorcier. Oui, bon. Il était légèrement intimidé de se retrouver ainsi exposé devant tous ces vieux juges. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer du Véritasérum, annonça une sorcière à la droite du Président. En êtes-vous pleinement conscient ?

- Oui, lança-t-il d'une voix emplie d'assurance.

- Bien, nous vous écoutons allez y, poursuivit-elle en croisant ses mains sur le rebord en bois qui se trouvait devant elle.

Par où devait-il commencer ?

Drago jeta un œil à son parrain, derrière lui. Il le fixait, apparemment curieux de savoir ce qui allait suivre. Puis il observa Granger. Son visage était encourageant, confiant. Elle lui adressait même un léger sourire de soutien. Il faillit grimacer à cette vue. Beurk. Non mais pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il avait accepté d'être là uniquement pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa mère. Qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur son compte.

Reportant son attention sur les juges devant lui, le jeune homme se lança.

- J'ai reçu la Marque pendant l'été qui précédait ma sixième année à Poudlard. Et pour ma première mission, je devais tuer Dumbledore, commença-t-il.

Aussitôt, plusieurs exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Les seuls que cela n'étonna guère, c'était Rogue, Granger, ainsi qu'Harry et le portrait de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci tendirent l'oreille, souhaitant entendre la suite.

- J'ai essayé deux fois pendant l'année, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Et c'est là que j'ai appris par Rogue, que ma mère et lui avait fait un Serment Inviolable durant l'été, peu de temps après que j'ai reçu ma mission. Elle lui a fait promettre de m'aider à la réaliser, et de l'accomplir lui-même si je n'y arrivais pas.

Cette fois-ci, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait espionné Malefoy cette année-là, mais il n'avait jamais su pour ce Serment Inviolable. Il ne savait pas que si Rogue n'aidait pas son filleul, c'était lui qui mourrait. Hermione lui avait simplement dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour venir témoigner à ce procès. Elle avait profité de la présence de Ginny, pour le convaincre. Son seul argument était qu'elle avait vu des souvenirs de Rogue, qui pourraient justifier son crime. Mais évidemment, la Lionne avait voulu piquer au vif sa curiosité pour le pousser à accepter et à venir assister au procès. Elle savait parfaitement quels sentiments il éprouvait à l'égard de Rogue et qu'il serait donc difficile à faire témoigner. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il s'avoua qu'elle le connaissait bien.

- Quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'avais réussi à faire entrer à Poudlard des Mangemorts, reprit le blond toujours sur ce même ton assuré. J'ai rejoint Dumbledore sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, dans le but de le tuer. Je devais le faire, j'étais obligé d'obéir aux ordres sinon c'était moi qui allais mourir.

Drago s'arrêta un instant. D'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut avec plaisir qu'il tenait en haleine son auditoire. Tous les juges le fixaient, désireux de connaitre la suite. Ravi de sa prestation, il continua.

- Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ce vieux fou essayait de me convaincre de ne pas le faire, que je n'étais pas ce genre de personne…Et c'est à ce moment que Rogue est venu. Il avait tout de suite compris la situation. Il était prêt à remplir son Serment, mais il a hésité. Je l'ai vu, il n'a pas tout de suite abattu Dumbledore en balançant l'incantation mortelle. Il a fallu que Dumbledore le supplie de le tuer pour qu'il lance enfin l'Avada. Et ensuite, on s'est tous enfui de Poudlard.

- Dumbledore a supplié Rogue de le tuer ? Demanda le Président Sorcier, incrédule.

- Oui, je l'ai clairement entendu.

- Foutaises ! Intervint un juge dans l'Assemblée.

- Ce garçon ment ! S'exclama un autre.

- Apportez le Véritasérum ! Lança une femme.

- Dumbledore ne supplierait jamais d'être tué ! S'offusqua une autre sorcière.

Hermione grimaça en entendant toutes ces objections. Elle avait anticipé cette réaction de la part des juges. Elle-même avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle lorsqu'elle avait vu les souvenirs de Rogue. La jeune femme avança d'un pas, fixant résolument le Président Sorcier. Elle se racla la gorge, ne voulant plus avoir cette petite voix fluette qui ne parviendrait pas à couvrir le brouhaha de l'assemblée.

- Monsieur le Président, intervint-elle en espérant capter son attention.

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas entendu. Les voix s'élevaient toujours, ignorant sa présence.

- Monsieur le Président, tenta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Toujours rien. Il discutait avec sa voisine. Par la barbe de Merlin…

- Monsieur ! S'impatienta-t-elle en criant cette fois.

Outré, le concerné lui adressa des yeux exorbités face à son impolitesse. Cette fois-ci, elle avait non seulement son attention, mais aussi celle de toute l'assemblée. D'abord gênée de s'être adressée à lui de la sorte, Hermione reprit rapidement contenance, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'énerver après elle.

- Monsieur le Président, reprit-elle d'une voix la plus diplomate qu'elle puisse avoir. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de faire venir le deuxième témoin à la barre, pour qu'il puisse attester les propos de Monsieur Malefoy.

L'homme la considéra un instant. Elle comprit à son regard irrité qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire dicter sa conduite dans son tribunal.

- Qui est-ce ? Se contenta-t-il de demander en plissant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

- Harry Potter.

À la réaction des juges, Hermione comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de convaincre son ami. Son simple nom imposait le silence dans l'assemblée. Qui oserait contester les propos d'Harry Potter ? Personne. La vérité sortait de la bouche de l'Elu, évidemment. La jeune femme apprécia donc le silence qui régna dans l'hémicycle. Elle observa le Président lever la main, faisant signe à l'huissier sorcier sans doute. Elle se retourna et vit en effet son ami approcher, accompagné du sorcier. Ce dernier le pria de prendre la place de Malefoy, avant de raccompagner celui-ci sur le banc au fond de la salle. La Gryffondor adressa un sourire chaleureux à son ami, l'encourageant. Bien qu'il ait bravé tous les monstres des ténèbres, elle savait parfaitement qu'il détestait attirer l'attention sur lui. Et là, c'était râpé. Il avait toute une assemblée de juges qui patientaient silencieusement, fixant sa silhouette. Ils attendaient tous qu'il parle, voulant savoir s'il allait infirmer ou confirmer les propos de Malefoy, et donc aider Rogue.

Sa haine pour ce prisonnier n'était un mystère pour personne. Tout le monde savait que l'évocation du simple nom de famille de cette crapule mettait Harry dans une colère noire. Il avait tué son mentor, celui qui s'était préoccupé de lui un peu comme un père. Ou un grand-père plutôt.

Ce fut la même juge qui s'était adressée à Drago, qui s'adressa enfin à Harry, rompant ce silence cérémonial.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer du Véritasérum, annonça-t-elle en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago. En êtes-vous pleinement conscient ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en fixant cette juge.

- Monsieur Potter, commença le Président sorcier, étiez-vous présent la nuit du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous, vous aussi, entendu Albus Dumbledore supplier Severus Rogue de le tuer ? Poursuivit-il dans son interrogatoire.

Toute l'assemblée se tendit à cette question. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, pendue aux lèvres de son ami. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait répondre en ne disant que la stricte vérité, mettant ainsi de côté son aversion pour Rogue. Mais en était-il capable ? Il lui avait tourné le dos quand il avait appris qu'elle était chargée de le défendre. Il l'avait complètement ignoré pendant la période d'instruction alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir un peu de soutien de sa part, surtout avec les débilités que publiait Malefoy à son sujet. Il avait fallu qu'elle profite de la présence de Ginny pour qu'il daigne enfin lui apporter un peu d'aide.

Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, face à tous ces juges, parviendrait-il _réellement_ à ravaler sa rancœur ? Le connaissant, c'était une vraie torture mentale pour lui.

Severus commença à s'impatienter. Il fixait ce crétin de Potter, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait lui indiquer la réponse qu'il allait donner. S'il confirmait les propos de Malefoy, il marquerait un point. Cela signifiait qu'il avait certes tué Dumbledore, mais que ce dernier le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait fait contre sa propre volonté. Et peut-être qu'avec ça, il échapperait au moins au baiser du Détraqueur non ? Oui, mais bon. S'il devait croupir le restant de sa vie dans une cellule à Azkaban, cela ne servirait à rien. Il avait autant mourir aujourd'hui s'il ne pourrait plus vivre en temps qu'homme libre.

- Monsieur Potter ? Lança le Président Sorcier, apparemment tout aussi impatient.

- Oui, avoua Harry à contrecœur.

Ce simple mot stupéfia tout l'hémicycle. Les juges ne contestèrent pas ses propos comme avec Malefoy, et il n'y eut que des chuchotements et non plus des exclamations bruyantes. Albus Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Et celui-ci l'avait fait, sinon il mourrait suite à son Serment Inviolable. Le Président Sorcier poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, sentant que ce procès prenait une tournure à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Qui avait eu l'idée de commencer ces procès équitables avec ce cas ? Il maudissait cette personne. Avec tous les Mangemorts qui croupissaient à Azkaban, ils n'en avaient pas fini de galérer si leurs procès étaient aussi délicats que celui-là. Le vieil homme finit par reporter son attention sur Harry.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il en replongeant la salle dans le silence. Savez-vous pourquoi Albus Dumbledore aurait-il ordonné sa propre mort ?

Un fin sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du témoin.

- Le mieux serait de lui demander directement Monsieur, répondit-il en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ce tableau qui trainait au fond de la salle.

Le Président Sorcier fit alors à nouveau signe à l'huissier pour apporter le témoin suivant. Faire témoigner un tableau. Encore une première ! Il posa un instant son regard sur cette jeune avocate. Hermione Granger. Évidemment, il la connaissait de nom. Mais on ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'on lui avait une fois rapporté que cette jeune femme était très intelligente, astucieuse et surtout culottée. Elle avait lu entièrement la Charte, sortant un vieil article de l'ombre pour reporter l'audience. Et maintenant que faisait-elle ? Témoigner une victime de meurtre. Qu'elle ironie, pensa-t-il en se retenant de sourire. Mais elle en avait parfaitement le droit, il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Ce n'était certes pas le vrai Albus Dumbledore, mais son souvenir. Il ne pouvait plus agir au sens propre du terme, mais il pouvait évoquer des moments qu'il avait vécus.

Ligoté dans son fauteuil, Severus gigota, mal à l'aise, lorsque le portrait fut installer sur une chaise devant l'assemblée de juges. Il allait vraiment témoigner. C'était quasiment surréaliste.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, vous êtes ici pour témoigner au sujet de…votre meurtre…, lança la juge en se rendant compte que ses propos sonnaient d'une manière étrange une fois qu'elle les entendait. Vous êtes tenu de dire la stricte vérité et s'il s'avérait que vous mentiez, nous serions contraints de vous administrer-

Elle s'arrêta. C'était stupide, ils ne pourraient pas lui faire boire du Véritasérum. Toute cette situation entière était déconcertante. Le Président Sorcier vint donc à la rescousse de la juge.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, commença-t-il, vous souvenez-vous de…la nuit de votre mort ?

S'il n'avait pas son estomac compressé comme un raisin sec par l'appréhension et les nerfs tendus par le stresse, Severus aurait sans aucun doute ri. Cette satanée Gryffondor avait eu l'audace de réunir, dans un procès pour meurtre, la victime et l'accusé. Un miracle n'est-ce pas ? Elle poussait même le vice à faire témoigner la victime en faveur de l'accusé. Complètement tordu, oui. À cet instant, il dut avouer que sa haine à son égard s'était évaporée. Il aurait pu la porter dans son estime pour sa prouesse, mais elle restait tout de même cette maudite Gryffondor.

- Oui, parfaitement, répondit enfin Albus. Je suis peut-être encastré dans ce tableau mais je ne suis pas encore sénile.

Aucun doute, c'était bien lui pensa Severus en tressaillant lorsqu'il entendit cette voix trop familière.

- Vous confirmez les dires de Monsieur Malefoy et de Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai supplié ce brave Severus de me tuer, confirma-t-il d'une voix douce et calme dépourvue de toute animosité.

Cette annonce, bien que relatée deux fois par les précédents témoins, souleva à nouveau des chuchotements dans l'Assemblée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Magenmagot pouvait entendre une victime de meurtre avouer qu'elle avait supplié son assassin de la tuer. Ce cas délicat devenait carrément exceptionnel. Mais cette situation était permise uniquement par cette tradition de Poudlard : à la mort des Directeurs le souvenir de leur existence était emprisonné dans un tableau.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi avez-vous demandé une telle chose ? Reprit le Président Sorcier.

- J'étais au courant pour la mission du jeune Malefoy, et le Serment Inviolable qu'avait fait Severus, commença-t-il à expliquer sur ce même ton posé. J'avais convenu avec Severus que lorsque le moment serait venu, il s'interposerait entre Drago et moi. Ainsi, il épargnerait à Drago les conséquences d'un sortilège impardonnable, remplirait son Serment et dissiperait les doutes de Voldemort à son sujet. En m'exécutant, Severus a du devenir le bras droit de Voldemort et il a donc pu protéger Harry et ses deux amis puisqu'il connaissait ses plans. Enfin, s'il a respecté ce que je lui avais dit.

_Convenu_. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ils s'étaient accordés sur ce meurtre ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Depuis la nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie, le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'ils aient prévu cette issue. Pour lui, Rogue avait tout bêtement tué Albus pour protéger son filleul et rejoindre les rangs du Lord, tournant ainsi le dos à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il le voyait comme un traite, depuis toujours. Et là, il apprenait qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore qui, encore une fois, avait tout prévu, chaque conséquence.

Cette révélation troubla également Malefoy et les juges. Mais le témoin ne leur laissa pas le temps d'en penser davantage puisqu'il enchaîna rapidement.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, j'aurai été mort avant la fin de l'été, poursuivit-il. J'ai été atteint par un sortilège de magie Noire en détruisant un Horcruxe. Lentement, ce sort a détruit chacune des cellules de ma main, jusqu'à contaminer mon sang. Severus a essayé de trouver un remède, mais en vain. Je n'avais plus longtemps à vivre, j'étais condamné à mourir cette année-là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Severus n'a fait que m'aider à mettre un terme à mes souffrances, mais j'ai du le supplier oui.

Nouveau silence. Il tomba comme une chape de plomb sur la tête des juges, et celles des deux autres témoins. Albus Dumbledore était condamné ? Jamais personne ne l'avait appris, cette information n'avait pas été divulguée. Seul Severus était au courant, puisqu'il avait été l'unique personne à qui Albus en avait parlé. Et Hermione maintenant. Mais en y réfléchissant, cela paraissait logique si l'on remettait les faits dans leur contexte. Cette année là, Voldemort commençait déjà à rassembler des fidèles, se préparant pour la Bataille. S'il avait su que son plus grand rival était mourant, faible et fatigué, il aurait sans aucun doute tenté quelque chose. Peut-être que l'affrontement aurait eu lieu plus tôt.

Hermione profita de cet instant de flottement pour avancer vers le Président Sorcier. C'était le bon moment pour exposer ce qu'elle réclamait. L'avocate passa nerveusement sa main sur sa jupe pour lisser les plis. Elle inspira profondément, c'était LE moment.

- Monsieur le Président, commença-t-elle. Mon client, Severus Rogue, plaide coupable pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, les juges posèrent leur attention sur cette jeune avocate. Ils ne contestèrent pas ce qu'elle annonçait. Mais l'accusé, lui, se redressa dans son fauteuil. C'était ainsi qu'elle comptait le défendre ? En le faisant plaider coupable ?! Il devait avouer que jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à marquer des points en ayant ces trois témoins. Mais là, il se demandait à quoi cette nouille jouait. Il allait finir avec des Détraqueurs en face de lui si elle continuait sur cette lancée. L'espace de quelques minutes, il avait cru avoir une petite – toute petite – chance de pouvoir sortir d'ici libre. Et voilà que tout espoir venait de le quitter. Ne pouvant rien dire ni faire, Severus se contentait d'observer cette silhouette féminine qui était devant lui. Droite comme un « i », elle ne se démontait pas face à cette assemblée de juges qui la fixait. Vraiment de très beaux cheveux, pensa-t-il soudainement lorsque ses onyx traînèrent sur sa crinière ondulée.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, choqué de ses pensées. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour divaguer une nouvelle fois sur ses cheveux. Il se força à revenir à l'instant présent.

- Cependant…, poursuivit-elle de sa même voix assurée.

À ce simple mot, le Président Sorcier ne put retenir de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas ce que ce mot allait annoncer, il le pressentait.

- …mon client a des circonstances atténuantes. En effet, il a certes commis ce meurtre mais ce geste était nécessaire. D'une part pour lui permettre de remplir son Serment Inviolable, d'autre part pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort à cette époque. Grâce à cela, Severus Rogue a pu protéger Harry Potter des plans démoniaques de Voldemort et par conséquent, l'aider dans la Bataille. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Albus Dumbledore serait tout de même décédé durant l'année suite à son empoisonnement et quant à lui, il serait mort pour ne pas avoir réalisé son Serment Inviolable. La suite des événements que nous avons vécue aurait donc pu radicalement être différente. Le monde sorcier doit donc être reconnaissant envers Severus Rogue pour tous les sacrifices qu'il a réalisé tout au long de sa vie, au profit de la communauté, du Bien.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait une plaidoirie. C'était quelque chose de vraiment excitant. Elle devait démontrer par A+B que Rogue méritait sa liberté. Et la Gryffondor adorait ça. Elle se sentait poussée des ailes, prise aux tripes pour défendre bec et ongles ce criminel. Il avait tué Dumbledore, oui. Mais en réalité, il s'était sacrifié pour endosser le mauvais rôle. Grâce à lui, Harry, Ron et elle avait pu gambader dans tout le pays à la poursuite des Horcruxes, sans trop subir les plans de Voldemort. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient gagné la Bataille, mais Hermione était désormais certaine que Rogue avait joué un rôle dans cette réussite. Comment, elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet dans ses fioles de souvenirs…Il faudrait qu'elle pense à démêler cette histoire un jour.

Ses noisettes se replacèrent rapidement sur le Président Sorcier. Il n'avait pas interrompu son discours, la laissant finir. Ne se faisant pas priée plus longtemps, la jeune femme poursuivit.

- Severus Rogue a déjà purgé cinq années de détention à la prison d'Azkaban pour son crime. C'est pourquoi, je demande sa libération immédiate, ainsi que sa réhabilitation dans le monde sorcier grâce à cinquante-milles gaillons d'or de dommages et intérêts. Mon client a œuvré pour le Bien depuis des années, dans l'ombre. Il est plus que temps de reconnaitre son rôle à sa juste valeur.

L'accusé tomba des nues. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle demandait sa libération, et même un dédommagement. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle plaide en sa faveur avec tant de ténacité. Elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle et convaincante. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Severus décolla son regard de cette Gryffondor qui le surprenait de plus en plus, pour observer l'auditoire. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi sidéré que lui. Déroutés, ils durent mettre quelques minutes pour être certains de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais le Président Sorcier finit par se ressaisir pour reprendre la parole d'une voix claire et sèche.

- Le Magenmagot se retire pour statuer, afin de prononcer le jugement final.

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Son sort allait être scellé par le jugement qu'ils prononceront.

* * *

Tadadaaaa ! Euhm oui, en fait j'ai (encore) coupé le procès ! Mais ce chapitre est un tout petit plus long en compensation ahaha. C'est histoire de garder le suspense pour un dernier chapitre. Promis, après vous saurez s'il est COUPABLE ou NON COUPABLE ! Des pronostiques ? Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé avec ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos lectures. Vos reviews sont sympathiques, réconfortantes et motivantes alors merci à vous ! À bientôt pour la suuitee, bon week-end :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjouur,  
Je vous apporte le chapitre suivant (enfin) ! Rappelez vous, ils sont dans le Magenmagot. Drago, Harry et Albus ont témoigné et Hermione a plaidé en faveur de Severus. Les juges sont partis délibérer et...voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Il l'observait, silencieusement.

Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il devait éprouver à son égard. Devait-il continuer de la haïr pour son impertinence légendaire ? Elle avait tout de même été fouiner chez lui, dans son propre manoir. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu trouver son adresse. Il s'était appliqué pour conserver ce lieu secret, afin qu'il ne soit pas envahi par des Mangemorts avant la Bataille, ou rasé par des Aurors s'il venait à se faire arrêter. Mais visiblement, ses mesures de sécurités avaient été insuffisantes puisque cette satanée Granger l'avait trouvé. Et c'était grâce à sa curiosité maladive qu'elle avait compris ce qui s'était réellement passé pour qu'il en vienne à tuer Dumbledore ce soir-là. Alors devait-il désormais la remercier ? Ou du moins, lui en être reconnaissant ? Hum, non. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait changer radicalement. C'était beaucoup plus simple de la détester, elle et toutes ses manières de petite Gryffondor. Elle et ses cheveux si…soyeux. Longs, disciplinés, bouclés ils formaient une irrésistible crinière. Il pouvait deviner sa nuque offerte qui l'attendait s'il soulevait cette chevelure, ne demandant qu'à être embrassée.

Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Severus se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi se mettre à penser d'elle de la sorte ? Cela devait être son confinement durant tant d'années à Azkaban. Et puis, elle était la seule femme qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis longtemps. Granger était juste là, devant lui, fixant encore la porte par laquelle les juges venaient de sortir pour réfléchir à sa sentence. Ses pensées changèrent radicalement lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait bien précisé qu'elle n'avait regardé que deux de ses souvenirs. Mais…elle avait aussi mentionné un souvenir qu'elle avait rajouté ? Fronçant les sourcils, le prisonnier décida d'éclaircir ce point.

- Granger, l'appela-t-il durement.

Aussitôt, Hermione se retourna en fixant ses noisettes dans cette noirceur abyssale.

- Que vouliez-vous dire quand vous avez parlé d'un souvenir que vous avez ajouté ? Enchaîna-t-il en voyant qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Et bien, exactement ce que je vous ai dit : j'ai ajouté un souvenir dans votre petite collection, répondit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

- Quel souvenir ? La fois où vous avez perdu votre première canine peut-être ?! Railla-t-il. Ma pensine n'est pas un fourre-tout de vos pauvres petits souvenirs de gamine Granger.

- N'importe quoi…, commença-t-elle devant ces idioties qu'il déblatérait à la minute, …ce souvenir vous concerne rassurez-vous.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Un souvenir qui le concernait ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir en commun avec cette Rouge & Or. Son premier jour à Poudlard ? Son premier cours de potions ? La première vacherie qu'il lui avait lancée ? Merlin, ce devait être une stupidité absolue. Et cette gamine s'était permise de laisser cette chose dans l'une de ses fioles, de l'étiqueter et de la ranger parmi ses souvenirs ! Non mais quel culot. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, il la détestait. Et il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait en être autrement. Elle était si exaspérante que le simple fait de l'avoir en face de lui, là, avec son sourire moqueur et ses fichus cheveux l'agaçait. Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas simplement ce qu'elle avait laissé comme souvenir ? Non, il fallait qu'il joue au jeu des devinettes. Il avait horreur de ça. D'ailleurs, cet agacement était sans aucun doute décuplé par cette attente provoquée par la délibération du Magenmagot. Ce procès jouait avec ses nerfs !

Et comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, la petite porte des juges s'ouvrit à la volée. Il vit Granger sursauter, puis se retourner pour apercevoir tout le Magenmagot entrer et prendre place. C'était rapide non ? Même pas dix minutes, sept tout au plus. C'était certes son premier procès, mais cette vitesse l'étonna. Il avait envie de connaître leur décision, mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils la prennent avec trop de hâte non plus. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Severus reposa son attention sur son avocate. Elle paraissait inquiète. Hermione tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard. Ce qu'il y lut ne le rassura pas.

- C'était bien trop rapide…je suis désolée…, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle paraissait tomber des nues, effondrée, étonnée. Alors c'en était vraiment fini, il allait mourir avant la tombée de la nuit ? Severus ferma un instant les yeux, baissant la tête, dépité. Après tout, à quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre ? Même si Granger avait trouvé des témoins, des arguments et plaidé en sa faveur cela n'avait pas suffi. Il s'était attendu à mourir tant de fois dans le passé, il s'était même préparé à ce moment qui aurait pu arriver. Mais là c'était différent. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'espoir de s'en sortir. Diantre, elle lui avait mis en tête l'hypothèse selon laquelle il pourrait sortir libre de ce tribunal ! Et il l'avait crue.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête lorsque le Président Sorcier prit la parole, pour rendre le jugement du Magenmagot.

- Le Magenmagot a pris une décision, à l'unanimité, commença le sorcier.

_A l'unanimité. _Parce qu'en plus, ils veulent vraiment tous me voir mort, pensa amèrement Severus. Le fait que tous les juges s'entendent sur une décision était effectivement peu fréquent.

- Le Magenmagot déclare l'accusé Severus Rogue, prisonnier HI482, coupable du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, poursuivit-il d'une voix claire et forte.

Severus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Coupable ! Il avait perdu son procès. Il entendit à peine le petit cri surpris de son avocate. Cette pauvre nouille devait se morfondre d'avoir enfin raté quelque chose. Il n'avait été qu'un défi de plus pour elle, quelque chose d'impossible qu'elle espérait réussir. Et voilà, elle avait échoué et il avait perdu. Les Aurors devaient déjà s'activer pour préparer les Détraqueurs ! Son estomac se serra en réalisant qu'il allait devoir affronter ces horribles bestioles. Ses yeux le démangeaient, piquaient. Il pouvait sentir les larmes qui avaient envie de couler sur ses joues. Mais il ne pleura pas. Cette situation était trop pathétique pour qu'il s'apitoie davantage sur son sort. Toute sa vie avait été pathétique ! Il était condamné pour un meurtre qu'on l'avait obligé et supplié de commettre. Il avait tué la personne qui comptait pour lui. Pourquoi rester en vie lorsque toute une communauté entière souhaitait sa mort ? Même son avocate aurait pu lui lancer un Avada si elle avait pu. Non, vraiment, il n'allait pas pleurer.

Il se contentait de rester tête baissée, digérant cette fatidique nouvelle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, n'ayant plus envie d'affronter ces juges. Il avait l'impression que les Détraqueurs étaient déjà dans la même salle que lui, n'ayant plus aucune once d'espoir et de joie en lui. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

- Le Magenmagot estime cependant que l'accusé a déjà purgé une peine suffisante pour son crime, à savoir cinq années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ainsi qu'une vie entière menée à combattre le Mal, reprit le Président Sorcier. C'est pourquoi, le Magenmagot abandonne les charges contre l'accusé. Et au nom de toute la communauté sorcière, il lui présente ses excuses. Severus Rogue est donc libre, son casier judiciaire à nouveau vierge, et il lui est versé cent-milles gaillons d'or pour dommages et intérêts.

Le Président Sorcier frappa son marteau sur son socle, proclamant le jugement exécutoire et marquant ainsi la fin de ce procès. Severus se sentit ridicule, voilà qu'il s'imaginait ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre de la bouche du Président Sorcier ! Quel imbécile. Qu'on l'emmène de suite voir les Détraqueurs, il perdait réellement la tête. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, il vit Granger en face de lui. Elle avait un si beau sourire qu'il avait presqu'envie de partager ce sentiment de joie avec elle. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle heureuse ? Ravie de savoir qu'il allait mourir dans quelques heures ? Sale garce. Il lui adressa un regard si noir qu'elle parut chanceler sous cette intensité. Tant mieux, qu'elle déguerpisse. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre ses derniers instants avec sa tête d'insupportable Gryffondor.

Lorsque l'Auror le libéra de ses liens et le mis debout, il ne se rendit pas compte que ses mains étaient déliées. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes du Magenmagot s'ouvrirent sur les journalistes sorciers qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Il était bien coupable du crime non ? Condamné ? Alors pourquoi ces charognards posaient toutes ces questions…

- Monsieur Rogue, qu'allait vous faire maintenant ?

- Rogue ! Quelles sont vos premières impressions ?

- Cent-milles gaillons d'or, comment envisagez-vous cette nouvelle richesse ?

- Rogue ! Une photo s'il vous plait !

- Par ici !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, dire ou faire quoique se soit, l'Auror qui l'accompagnait le poussait vigoureusement pour échapper à toute cette agitation. Étrangement, ils ne prirent pas le même chemin que ce matin. Au lieu de rejoindre l'étage du bureau des Aurors, ils se dirigeaient vers l'étage destiné aux transplanages d'urgences. Allaient-ils transplaner pour rejoindre les Détraqueurs ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une grande salle vide de tout mobilier, Severus se dégagea de l'emprise de l'Auror. Il se retourna vers lui, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut Granger. Elle était là depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Magenmagot ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment aux deux sorciers.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il cette fois à Granger. Vous êtes suffisamment tordue pour avoir envie de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout, histoire de rendre cette journée encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?!

Il la fixait, attendant sa réponse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il ne comprenait plus rien et personne ne prenait la peine de répondre à ses questions. Son agacement ne faisait que de croître face à ces secondes qui s'écoulaient sans qu'il n'obtienne la moindre réponse.

- Mais répondez ! S'emporta-t-il.

Hermione sortit enfin de son silence, comprenant qu'il était à prendre avec des pincettes.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense qu'après tout ce temps passé sans pratiquer de magie, il serait dangereux pour vous de transplaner seul, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce comme un baume apaisant. Je me suis donc proposée pour vous accompagner.

- Proposée ? Proposée ?! Non mais vous êtes encore plus atteinte que je ne le pensais, rétorqua-t-il avec animosité.

- Vous allez vous calmer Rogue, intervint l'Auror antipathique, ou je vous mets sur un balai pour rentrer chez vous.

Rentrer ?!

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant désormais cet homme. Il allait devenir fou. Cette journée avait été trop riche en émotion pour qu'il parvienne à faire le tri dans son esprit. Il entendait bien ce qu'il disait, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Le jugement, les journalistes, Granger, le transplanage et maintenant voilà qu'il parlait de rentrer chez lui. Avait-il été condamné ? Mais il était libre ? Se rappelant d'un détail, Severus baissa soudainement les yeux vers ses deux mains. L'Auror ne les avait pas attachées comme à chaque fois. Il n'y avait aucun lien magique, seulement la trace encore rouge des liens serrés qui avaient meurtri sa peau lorsqu'il avait été amené ici ce matin. Il était libre alors ? Severus leva les yeux vers Granger, cherchant des réponses. Apparemment, cette dernière perçut l'incompréhension dans son regard puisqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

- C'est terminé Rogue, commença-t-elle toujours avec cette voix apaisante. Les charges ont été abandonnées, vous êtes libre.

Le pauvre. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il allait perdre le procès, qu'il croyait toujours qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui. N'avait-il pas entendu les dernières phrases du Président Sorcier ? Apparemment, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que son visage commençait à se détendre. Il assimilait la nouvelle, et tout ce qu'elle engendrait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, elle eut en face d'elle deux billes noires animées de nouveau par cette lueur de vie.

- Vous avez réussi ? Lança-t-il prudemment.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la Lionne.

- Évidemment, répondit-elle avec fierté. Maintenant, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Tout en parlant, elle avait fait un autre pas vers lui. Elle était désormais à ses côtés. Severus ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec méfiance.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui me ramenez chez moi ? C'est un nouveau service après-vente du Département de la Justice ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Aucun doute qu'il était redevenu lui-même, pensa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle finit par reposer son attention sur lui.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis la seule à savoir où vous habitez. Mais si vous avez envie d'essayer de transplaner tout seul, allez-y je vous en prie.

Hermione croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, le défiant du regard. Severus aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, n'ayant aucunement envie qu'elle l'aide. Mais il n'était plus suicidaire. Il n'avait plus fait de magie pendant cinq ans, c'était à peine s'il ressentait encore le moindre flux magique en lui. Alors il n'allait sûrement pas se risquer de rentrer par ses propres moyens chez lui. Il avait donc besoin de l'aide de cette Gryffondor, encore une fois.

- Non, c'est bon, réussit-il à lâcher entre ses dents.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione adressa un signe de tête à l'Auror. Bien qu'il ait été peu courtois, elle se sentit obligée de le saluer. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle commence à se montrer sympathique envers ces Aurors. Elle pourrait facilement se retrouver avec un prochain dossier similaire : un Mangemort à défendre pour son procès équitable, et donc côtoyer à nouveau cet Auror. Enfin, si son patron n'était pas en train de s'étouffer de rage dans son bureau à l'heure actuelle. Il avait sans aucun doute dû apprendre le verdict du procès. Allait-il la renvoyer ? Elle avait carrément agi de la manière opposée à celle qu'il lui avait dictée. Par Merlin, c'était évident. Oui, il allait la virer ! La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive, en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir affronter les foudres de son patron. Elle le détestait. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle ramène ce bougre.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de la fixer, silencieusement. À son fin sourire moqueur, elle comprit qu'il se retenait de lui faire une remarque cinglante. Sans doute était-il pressé de rentrer chez lui. Sans doute prenait-elle trop de temps à transplaner selon lui. Mais il ne pipa mot, préférant de loin arborer cet air suffisant. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette stupide expression ! Elle avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver en cours de Potions, devant son professeur.

Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un regard mauvais, avant de saisir son bras pour transplaner. La pièce se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux, avant de laisser place à un nouveau décor. Une petite place, devant un manoir entouré de buis et de hauts sapins.

- Monsieur est arrivé, railla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

Mais Severus ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, savourant cette sensation de liberté qui l'envahissait en ce moment même. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi léger, libre. Il n'était plus le sbire d'un fou, au service de qui que se soit ou condamné pour quoique se soit. Devait-il sautiller sur place pour exprimer cette joie qui commençait à germer en lui ? Non, peut-être pas. Il n'était pas du genre expansif. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'était…

Alors qu'il était en train de se plaire à observer le manoir qui lui faisait face, _son_ manoir, il ne fit pas attention à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce ne fut que lorsque des couinements retentirent qu'il baissa les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux globuleux du petit elfe qui courrait vers lui. Durenn. Severus sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine à cette vue. Son elfe ! Cela faisait plaisir de le voir après toutes ces années. Sept ans non ? Sept longues années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, qu'il n'avait plus goûté à ses délicieux plats, qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé et qu'il ne l'avait plus…

Enlacé.

Ce petit être venait de serrer sa jambe, s'y cramponnant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus se raidit, gêné par cette proximité. Il n'avait plus eu de contact depuis près de cinq ans. C'était presque comme s'il ne savait plus comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Devait-il lui rendre son accolade ? C'était Durenn après tout. Cet elfe était bien plus qu'une petite créature à son service à ses yeux. Il comptait pour lui. Severus leva alors la main, voulant caresser sa petite tête. Mais il stoppa son geste, laissant son bras en suspend, lorsqu'un rire parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un riait. D'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Cette gourde était devant lui, à quelques pas. Elle les observait tous les deux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. À la vue de son large sourire, il comprit qu'elle était en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui. Que faisait-elle encore ici ?! Et puis, de quel droit se permettait-elle de rire de lui ?!

Il allait lui lancer une réplique bien tranchante pour lui faire passer l'envie de plaisanter, mais avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot, Granger intervint.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, commença-t-elle amusée, je vous en prie poursuivez.

Saloperie. Elle se plaisait à le voir gêné face à cet elfe qui débordait de sentiments pour lui.

- Fichez le camp de chez moi Granger, gronda-t-il, n'appréciant pas cet air familier qu'elle prenait avec lui.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait sorti de prison qu'il allait se mettre à ses pieds et lui vouer un culte. Qu'elle s'en aille, le laissant mener sa vie tranquillement.

- Ne soyez pas aussi pudique voyons, répliqua-t-elle en conservant son air guilleret.

- Allez-vous en, maintint-il en ne quittant pas son regard.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous allez me gifler ? Lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en conservant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Vous n'avez plus de baguette et votre magie est presque inexistante en vous.

Le fait qu'elle lui rappelle sa misérable condition l'agaça davantage. Évidemment qu'il n'avait plus de baguette ! Ces maudits Aurors l'avaient détruite lorsqu'il avait été capturé. Il avait l'impression d'être un sorcier dans le corps d'un moldu. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer, pour remettre cette petite impertinente en place, mais il fut devancé.

- Voulez-vous entrer pour le repas de midi Mademoiselle Granger ? Durenn va faire le plat préféré de son maître pour fêter son retour, annonça l'elfe tout émerveillé.

Hermione s'arrêta devant eux, baissant son regard sur la créature.

- Est quel est le plat que préfère ton maître ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- De la purée de Lion en conserve, rétorqua vivement Severus.

Hors de question qu'elle reste pour manger !

Que voulait-elle ? Qu'il la remercie peut-être ? Certainement pas. Elle pouvait partir. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son elfe. Maintenant qu'il était revenu et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre et profiter pleinement de son manoir, il allait instaurer des règles. Règle numéro une : ne pas laisser n'importe qui empiéter sur sa propriété privée. Et évidemment, il entendait _Granger_ par _n'importe qui_. Cette Gryffondor était comme une nuisance, une mauvaise herbe. Il avait beau avoir envie de s'en débarrasser, elle restait. Cette Rouge & Or lui imposait même sa présence. Mais apparemment, son dernier sarcasme fit son effet. Il vit disparaitre son petit air intrépide dans son regard. Elle avait repris son air indifférent et détaché. Le seul sourire qu'elle adressa fut destiné à Durenn.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi appréciait-elle son elfe ? Il hésitait. Il savait que cette nouille adorait sauver la veuve, l'orphelin, le Mangemort et les créatures. Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que Durenn l'ait accueillie un peu trop chaleureusement lorsqu'elle était venue chez lui fouiner. Il éclaircirait cela plus tard.

- Merci Durenn, mais je dois passer au bureau pour régler les détails administratifs…, dit-elle d'une voix douce en fixant cette petite tête.

Et je dois accessoirement affronter McFaimor pensa-t-elle en grimaçant intérieurement. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette de l'homme qui lui faisait face, s'encrant dans son regard intransigeant.

- Vous recevrez le jugement exécutoire dans la semaine. Avec lui, vos comptes seront débloqués. En attendant, je vous prierai de m'oublier et surtout…

Elle marqua une pause, scrutant son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours cet air intimidant qui trônait sur son visage. Était-il fier d'inspirer cette peur chez les autres ? Il était vraiment trop stupide et agaçant.

- …et surtout, ne tuez plus personne. Sinon c'est moi qui viendrais vous lancer un Avada entre les deux yeux…

Et sans rien ajouter, elle transplana.

Cette femme était complètement tordue, pensa-t-il alors qu'il plaça sa main sur la tête de Durenn. Ce dernier était resté accroché à lui, sûrement de peur qu'il s'échappe. Un léger sourire glissa sur son visage, adoucissant ses traits.

- Alors comme ça j'ai droit à mon plat préféré Durenn ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus mélodieuse.

- Évidemment maître, commença-t-il en levant ses gros yeux vers lui. Mais ne demandez pas à Durenn d'aller chasser du lion pour le mettre dans une conserve.

Son sourire s'élargit en entendant la réplique de son domestique. Il n'avait pas saisi qu'il faisait référence à l'ancienne maison de Granger.

Il ne savait pas comment le montrer, mais il était heureux de rentrer bien qu'il n'ait quasiment jamais habité ce manoir, à cause de son ancienne condition de Mangemort. Mais cela devait être le détail qu'il appréciait le plus. Ce lieu n'était pas imprégné des souvenirs de ses sombres années. Non, il n'y avait plus que Durenn et lui, dans cette superbe demeure. Comment allait-il bien occuper ses journées désormais ? Il n'était plus rien. Plus professeur, plus Directeur, plus Mangemort. Il pouvait donc devenir qui il voudrait désormais non ? Peut-être devrait-il attendre de recevoir ce fameux jugement pour commencer à envisager quoique se soit. En attendant, Severus avait dégusté un délicieux petit plat que son elfe lui avait cuisiné. Par Merlin ! De la vraie nourriture. Un luxe. Après avoir dû se contenter des repas d'Azkaban, une simple soupe aux oignons lui aurait parue digne des plus grands restaurants français.

Mais ce n'était que le lendemain matin qu'il réalisa que son calvaire était enfin terminé. Il s'était endormi dans ses délicieux draps en soie, et se réveilla avec la chaleur des premiers rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Rien que ça, c'était merveilleux. Il avait vécu pendant cinq ans dans une cellule sombre n'ayant qu'une toute petite ouverture pour fenêtre. Alors que là, dans sa chambre, il y avait cette gigantesque baie vitrée orientée à l'est qui laissait apparaître le levé du soleil sur le parc, derrière le manoir. Un vrai plaisir visuel. D'ailleurs, en parlant de visuel, Severus eut presque un choc en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir après être sorti de sa douche. Il avait une mine épouvantable ! Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses paupières étaient creusées par des cernes, son front aplati par des rides, sa peau d'une pâleur affolante et ses cheveux ! Et sa barbe ! Merlin il faisait concurrence à Hagrid oui. C'était tout simplement horrible. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de se couper tout ce surplus ?!

Évidemment, c'était interdit à Azkaban.

N'hésitant pas une minute de plus, Severus ouvrit le meuble de sa salle de bain, pour attraper une petite paire de ciseaux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus de baguette et plus aucune sensation magique en lui qu'il resterait ainsi. Il commença à couper ses longues mèches noires, une par une. Elles tombèrent négligemment par terre, formant petit à petit un vrai duvet sur le carrelage. Severus coupa ses cheveux jusqu'à retrouver ce semblant de coupe qu'il avait autrefois. Ils ne dépassaient plus ses épaules désormais, descendant à peine plus bas que sa mâchoire, ramenant son âge à sa juste valeur. Bien, et maintenant, la barbe ! Il coupa le plus gros avec ses ciseaux, avant d'attraper un rasoir. Sa mère avait beau l'avoir élevé comme un sorcier, c'était son père qui lui avait appris à se raser. Et forcément, il l'avait fait de façon moldue. Severus avait depuis gardé cette habitude, préférant de loin cette manière plutôt que celle sorcière bien trop approximative.

Quand il observa une seconde fois son reflet dans le miroir, il apprécia ce qu'il vit. Il faisait beaucoup plus propre, soigné et surtout élégant. Oui, bon. Il avait toujours une peau pitoyable, mais c'était déjà un progrès. Il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver un physique normal, se délestant de toutes les marques qui restaient les preuves de son passé.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sorcier se reposa et profita de la tranquillité de son manoir. Il en venait même à s'allonger au soleil dans le parc. Avec l'été qui arrivait, son corps blafard était complètement d'accord. Toutefois, un détail l'énervait. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu le jugement du Magenmagot. Il ne pouvait donc toujours pas acheter de baguette, ni même quoique se soit d'autre. De plus, il n'arrivait encore pas à lancer de sortilège sans sa baguette, n'ayant pas retrouvé ses réflexes de sorcier. Et quant au transplanage, ce n'était pas du tout envisageable. Severus était donc condamné à attendre patiemment que le Département de la Justice Magique fasse son travail. Que _Granger_ fasse son travail.

Oui mais voilà. Lorsqu'une deuxième semaine s'écoula, la patience de l'ancien Mangemort s'était envolée. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de jugement et la vie de moldu commençait sérieusement à le rendre fou. C'était comme s'il était emprisonné dans sa propre demeure. N'hésitant plus, il attrapa un parchemin pour écrire à cette incompétente de Gryffondor. Elle avait intérêt de régler rapidement le problème, sinon il se rendrait en taxi moldu jusqu'à Londres pour la trouver dans son bureau s'il le fallait.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini le procès. Contents du jugement ? J'aurais pu le condamner à mort, mais on serait tombé dans le dramatique et ce n'est pas drôle...J'aurais pu aussi m'arrêter là, finir cette fic sur le jugement. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas drôle.

Maintenant qu'il est libéré, je compte bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce cher Severus. Il y aura donc beaucoup plus d'interactions entre lui et Hermione hinhin...

Merci pour votre lecture et vos petites reviews, très gentil de votre part. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, bonsoir !  
Me revoilà avec la suite. Je vous laisse la découvrir, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Elle allait être en retard !

Attrapant sa sacoche, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle marchait rapidement, ne voulant pas être vue par son patron. Ce bougre de McFaimor pourrait encore la retenir cet après-midi, sous un faux prétexte. Depuis qu'elle avait gagné son premier procès, il était exécrable avec Hermione. Oh, il s'était bien évidemment accordé tout le mérite pour avoir rétabli la vérité sur Severus Rogue et il ne cessait de vanter les exploits de son Département dans la presse. Mais officieusement, il s'était clairement énervé contre elle. Dès qu'elle était revenue à son bureau après avoir ramené Rogue chez lui, il l'avait attendue. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle désobéisse à ses ordres, ayant monté toute une défense durant sa supposée semaine sabbatique. McFaimor avait parlé de la renvoyer sur le champ. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'en réalité, il n'acceptait pas qu'elle ait eu un comportement beaucoup plus intègre et éthique que lui, qui dirige ce Département. D'autant plus qu'elle avait gagné son procès ! La jeune femme lui avait alors précisé que s'il osait la virer, elle irait voir son contact à la Gazette du Sorcier pour dénoncer son abus de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer l'avocate qui venait d'élucider tout un mystère, relâchant par la même occasion ce malheureux Rogue.

Évidemment, elle ne lui avait guère précisé que son _contact_ était Malefoy et qu'en réalité il ne ferait rien pour elle. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de traiter le dossier de sa mère. Sauf que lorsqu'Hermione s'était défendue face aux menaces de McFaimor, il avait compris qu'elle avait raison et avait choisi une autre option pour la sanctionner. Son patron l'avait rétrogradée, l'envoyant aux archives du Département de la Justice. Elle devait classer, ranger, étiqueter des dizaines de milliers de papiers chaque jour. Une tâche des plus inintéressantes mais éreintantes. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était dans les sous-sols du Département, ayant pour seule compagnie des kilomètres de rayons portant tous des cartons. Bien qu'elle le maudisse un peu plus chaque jour, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était son patron. Elle n'était pas assez influente au Ministère pour protester. Et son nom de famille ou ceux de ses amis ne feraient rien cette fois-ci.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre : il était déjà midi passé. Elle se dépêcha de prendre le peu de courrier qui traînait sur son bureau, avant de quitter ce Département. Depuis sa réaffectation, elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de rester bien longtemps dans son bureau. Elle n'avait plus de cas juridique et encore moins de procès de prévu…Hermione avait l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire stagiaire sans diplôme et elle détestait cette situation. Pressant le pas, elle arriva enfin au hall d'entrée du Ministère, dans la zone de transplanage. Et sans attendre, elle disparut dans un PLOP. La Lionne réapparut dans une petite ruelle, du côté du Londres moldu. Elle connaissait parfaitement le coin, puisqu'elle y était venue très souvent avec ses parents. Sortant de sa cachette, Hermione rejoignit l'artère principale. Aussitôt, le soleil vint caresser sa peau claire. Bien qu'ils soient toujours au printemps, les températures commençaient lentement à devenir estivales. Elle dut porter sa main à son front, cachant cet astre éblouissant, pour tenter d'apercevoir ses amis sur la terrasse du restaurant.

Ils étaient déjà là, évidemment. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle vint s'assoir sur la chaise de libre en face d'eux.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le plaisir de nous voir ou son estomac affamé qui la fait sourire ainsi…

- Le plaisir de vous voir évidemment, tout le monde n'est pas un estomac sur pattes comme toi Ron, rétorqua Hermione tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa sacoche sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Tu es en retard, poursuivit le rouquin sur ce même ton léger.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda la rousse assise à côté de son frère. Ou plutôt, avec qui étais-tu hein ?

Le simple fait de les revoir lui remit du baume au cœur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie conversation qui ne traitait pas des archives du Département de la Justice Magique. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que cela soit aussi dur. En fait, le plus ennuyant était sans nul doute de devoir réaliser la même corvée chaque jour. Et sans voir qui que se soit. Hermione n'était pas faite pour ce genre de travail. Non, il fallait qu'elle échange avec les autres, et qu'elle mette à profit son intelligence pour résoudre des cas juridiques.

Alors lorsque Ginny lui posa cette question, elle sentit son sourire perdre de son sublime.

- J'étais au travail, dans les archives…, répondit-elle mollement.

- Un samedi matin ? Même moi je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, intervint Ronald.

- Toujours ton patron qui te fait payer le coup de Rogue ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui, depuis deux semaines. C'est un crétin…Tout ça parce que j'ai réussi à faire sortir Rogue alors que tout le monde le condamnait déjà au Baiser des Détraqueurs !

- Il le méritait si tu veux mon avis.

- Ron ! Rouspéta sa sœur. Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? Tu étais là quand Harry et Hermione nous ont raconté le procès.

- Et alors ? Cet homme est un meurtrier et il le restera à jamais pour moi. Et je sais qu'Harry pense la même chose que moi.

- Tu ne peux pas le juger pour son geste sans prendre tout le reste en considération.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer pour lui, lança Hermione en voyant que Ron était prêt à répliquer. Il n'en vaut pas la peine et puis le Magenmagot a statué sur la question en abandonnant les charges. Vous n'allez pas me refaire son procès, si ?

Les deux Weasley se sentirent idiots. Chacun regardait ailleurs, ne voulant pas croiser les noisettes agacées de leur amie. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Rogue était encore capable d'imposer un calme religieux entre eux, comme à l'époque pendant ses cours à Poudlard. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était même pas présent autour de cette table. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Demanda Ginny.

- Non et je n'en veux pas. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, répondit-elle en un léger sourire.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était le jour de son procès il y avait deux semaines. Elle l'avait gentiment raccompagné chez lui, étant la seule à savoir où était son manoir. Hermione aurait pu laisser l'Auror le mettre dans un Magicobus. Mais non, elle s'était sentie presque obligée de s'assurer qu'il rentrerait bien chez lui, après toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait ordonné de quitter au plus vite les lieux. Sans un merci, ni même une parole respectueuse. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre Scroutt. Qu'il se débrouille seul désormais.

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'un serveur apporta trois grandes assiettes délicieusement remplies. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux roux, incrédule.

- On a commandé pour toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, expliqua Ginny.

- J'avais trop faim pour attendre plus longtemps, renchérit Ron.

Hermione sentit son sourire revenir. Il ne changerait pas ! Que Merlin ait néanmoins créé une femme qui accepterait Ron tel qu'il est.

Les trois amis ne résistèrent pas une seconde de plus sous les odeurs onctueuses qui s'échappaient de leurs plats. Ils déjeunèrent enfin, lançant la conversation vers des sujets plus joyeux et moins épineux. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir déjeuner ici, appréciant la cuisine moldue de ce restaurant. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'ils attendaient que le serveur apporte le dessert que Ron – qui était le seul à avoir encore faim – avait commandé, Hermione en profita pour ouvrir le courrier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Il s'agissait principalement de notes informatives distribuées par le Ministère, de courriers incendiaires de sorciers qui n'acceptaient toujours pas qu'elle ait fait libérer Rogue et de demandes d'interviews de plusieurs magazines sorciers. Mais une autre lettre l'intrigua. Avant de l'ouvrir, Hermione remarqua qu'elle portait le saut du Magenmagot. Aussitôt, elle sentit son estomac se crisper en pressentant ce qu'elle contenait.

Quant elle extirpa le parchemin, la Gryffondor pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- J'ai oublié d'envoyer le jugement à Rogue…, commença Hermione en gardant ses yeux sur le papier, …il est daté de plus de dix jours…

Cette nouvelle fit rire le jeune homme assis avec eux, entre deux cuillerées de sa crème brulée. Les deux autres le regardèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation.

- Il doit être dans une de ces colères ! Merlin, j'imagine parfaitement sa tête de serpent prêt à t'administrer son venin, expliqua-t-il en riant toujours.

- Merci Ronald, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix froide.

Évidemment qu'il devait être énervé. Il était contraint de vivre encore comme un moldu, alors qu'il était libre et enfin chez lui. Sans ce jugement, il ne pouvait pas débloquer ses comptes et par conséquent, ne faire aucune dépense. Il ne devait pas encore avoir de baguette magique et sa magie mettait alors beaucoup plus de temps à revenir à son plus haut niveau. Une situation dont elle était la seule responsable. Depuis qu'elle était dans les archives, elle avait quelque peu perdu la notion de temps. Et elle avait également complètement oublié que Rogue attendait avec hâte ce morceau de parchemin pour retrouver une vie de sorcier normal. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore plaint de son retard. À moins que…

En reprenant sa pile de courriers, la jeune femme finit par mettre la main sur une lettre dont elle reconnut instantanément l'écriture. Fine, élancée, inclinée celle d'un professeur. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et qu'elle prit le parchemin, Hermione vit qu'elle avait vu juste.

- C'est lui…, lança-t-elle tout en lisant les lignes qu'il écrivait.

Mais au fil de sa lecture, les traits de son visage changèrent.

- Quel sale type ! Reprit-elle en jetant ce parchemin sur la table.

Ginny en profita pour prendre la lettre.

- _« Miss Granger… »_, commença-t-elle à lire à voix haute, _« …Depuis le premier jour où vous m'avez fait l'incommensurable plaisir de venir à mon cours de potions, j'ai su que vous, vos grandes dents et votre tignasse alliaient gâcher mon existence. Vous représentez tout ce que je peux détester. Et c'est sans compter vos fichues tendances Gryffondores avec lesquelles vous pensez être au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Comme lorsque vous vous êtes par exemple permise de pénétrer dans ma propriété privée et dans ma pensine, sans mon accord. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne rapporte pas ces faits à votre Département. D'ailleurs, je pense désormais savoir quel genre d'idiots incompétents renferme ce Département puisque j'ai dû rester cinq années enfermé dans une prison moldue avant d'avoir le privilège d'être jugé. Et maintenant, je dois attendre plus de deux semaines pour obtenir mon jugement, restant contraint de vivre comme un pitoyable Cracmol. Alors je vous le demande, Miss Granger, serait-ce votre hibou qui s'est égaré en chemin avec mon jugement ? Vous sembliez pourtant bien connaitre mon adresse pour y être venue plusieurs fois en mon absence. Ou peut-être est-ce votre compétence à échouer tout ce que vous entreprenez, par un manque de professionnalisme évident ? Inutile de vous préciser mon opinion à ce sujet. Vous connaissant, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention d'attendre quoique ce soit de votre part. Mais j'exige que vous m'apportiez mon jugement dans les plus brefs délais, ou je devrais rapporter vos prouesses à votre supérieur. Severus Rogue »_. Non mais quel con oui ! Il ne pourrait pas être un minimum reconnaissant ? Tu l'as quand même sorti d'Azkaban et accessoirement sauvé la vie.

Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas être la seule à penser cela. Mais encore une fois, ce fut le rire incessant de Ron qui attira son attention. Pourquoi riait-il ? Il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans cette lettre. Au contraire, ce Mangemort réussissait à la rabaisser aussi bien sur le plan physique que professionnel, tout en exigeant d'elle qu'elle vienne ? Et le tout, dans la même lettre, en quelques lignes.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis content de ne plus avoir à faire avec ce sale bâtard graisseux ! Intervint Ron en repoussant son assiette vide.

- C'est ma faute…avec ces archives, j'ai oublié son jugement…, lança Hermione sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami, …je vais aller lui donner, sinon il serait vraiment capable d'aller parler à mon patron et je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

Ginny acquiesça, compatissante. La Lionne prit ses affaires, se leva et enlaça ses deux amis avant de les quitter. Plus vite elle irait au manoir de Rogue, plus vite elle serait débarrassée de sa menace. Cet idiot n'hésiterait pas à contacter McFaimor s'il estimait qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide pour lui transmettre son jugement.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la petite ruelle déserte, Hermione transplana pour le Wiltshire, prêt de Salisbury. Elle se retrouva aussitôt au manoir Prince, sur la petite place devant la porte d'entrée. Cette bâtisse était toujours merveilleuse. C'était presque injuste qu'elle appartienne à un homme comme Rogue. Méprisant, mauvais et sarcastique. Il ne méritait pas une chose aussi belle que ce manoir. Non, finalement son ancienne petite maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur lui correspondait beaucoup mieux. Elle était à l'image de sa personnalité. Ce fut sur cette pensée que la jeune femme vint frapper à la porte, s'attendant à ce que l'elfe de Rogue vienne lui ouvrir. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui l'accueillit.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Durenn ? S'étonna-t-elle froidement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. À la place, il préféra la détailler du regard, avec cet air hautain qu'elle lui connaissait. Une manière qui l'avait toujours agacée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc jamais répondre à une question ? Elle tenta de trouver la réponse à sa question dans ses yeux, mais elle n'y vit que suffisance, et dédain. Nul doute qu'il était redevenu l'homme qu'elle avait connu comme étant le pire professeur qu'elle ait eu. Où était Durenn ? Il aurait dû ouvrir la porte. Depuis quand le maître des lieux prenait-il la peine de faire les besognes de son elfe ? Rogue aurait été capable de le renvoyer pour avoir témoigné de l'affection envers lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené après le procès. Et cela, simplement parce qu'elle avait été présente. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de l'air qu'il avait pris. Il aurait pu la tuer sur place s'il avait pu, juste pour avoir assisté à ce moment d'intimité. Après tout, il avait été Mangemort. Seul Merlin savait ce qu'il avait pu commettre comme monstruosité durant toutes ces années.

Comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre à sa question, la Lionne perdit patience. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait non ? Qu'il ouvre la porte, s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Du moment qu'il n'ait rien fait à cette petite créature…Elle sortit donc l'enveloppe contenant son jugement de sa sacoche, puis elle la lui tendit.

- Je suis désolée, mon hibou s'était perdu. Mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai reçu votre lettre.

Severus comprit au ton de sa voix que les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites ne lui avaient pas plu. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Attendait-elle toujours qu'il se prosterne à ses pieds pour l'avoir rendu libre ? C'était peine perdue. Il n'était ce genre d'homme. Il prit donc l'enveloppe et aussitôt, elle lui tourna le dos, prête à rentrer chez elle.

- Attendez, intervint-il durement.

Il la suivit et descendit à son tour les quelques marches. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, mais elle attendait patiemment qu'il veuille bien poursuivre.

- Je viens avec vous, continua-t-il sur ce même ton.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione fit volte-face. L'air incrédule qu'elle afficha sembla l'amuser, puisque ce crétin se permis un sourire goguenard.

- Chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieuse.

- Chez vous ?! Répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Je ne vois pas ce que j'irai faire chez vous…

Et voilà qu'il arborait une mine dégoutée, tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur la robe qu'elle portait, la détaillant du regard. Il finit néanmoins par reposer son attention sur son visage, qui était toujours aussi confus.

- Je viens avec vous au Chemin de Traverse, annonça-t-il aussi simplement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Je ne vais pas là-bas, prenez le Magicobus.

- Oh que si, vous y allez et je vais vous accompagner, réitéra-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas à votre service Rogue. Que les choses soient claires : je vous ai fait sortir d'Azkaban et je vous ai apporté votre jugement. Alors maintenant, oubliez-moi !

Elle se retourna à nouveau, prête à transplaner. Elle ferma les yeux pour visualiser la rue de l'immeuble où elle habitait, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le coude. Hermione tenta de se libérer de son emprise, mais sa main était beaucoup trop grande. Énervée, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite, lança-t-elle rageusement.

La Lionne essaya de se détacher de lui, mais il la tenait toujours aussi fermement. Résignée, elle chercha sa baguette dans sa sacoche avec sa main de libre.

- Vous allez m'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, commença-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait plus aucune place à la négociation. Vous venez avec moi parce qu'à cause de vous, j'ai dû attendre deux semaines pour avoir mon jugement. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles mes comptes à Gringotts sont restés bloqués et par conséquent, je ne pouvais pas acheter de nouvelle baguette magique. Et savez-vous pourquoi je tiens absolument à avoir une baguette ?

À présent, il crachait plus ses mots qu'il ne prenait le temps pour les dire. Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines qu'il attendait. Après les cinq années où il avait pourri à Azkaban, sa réserve de patience était épuisée. Il voulait retrouver sa magie, être à nouveau un sorcier avec tout ce que cela supposait. Mais sans baguette, il n'avait guère progressé. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus un seul gramme de magie en lui et cette situation commençait vraiment à l'angoisser. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme un moldu, ni être qualifié de cracmol. Alors oui, elle allait l'accompagner au Chemin pour qu'il puisse acheter sa foutue baguette et retrouver sa magie.

- Je veux retrouver cette sensation puissante et dévorante lorsqu'on lance un sortilège avec brio, continua-t-il. Je veux sentir la magie se répandre dans mes veines, comme si ces cinq années passées n'avaient pas affecté le sorcier que je suis.

Bien que son ton soit aussi mordant que du venin, il avait relâché sa prise sur son bras. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. La lueur menaçante qui brillait dans ses perles noires la paralysa, comme hypnotisée. Comment parvenait-il encore à avoir cet effet sur elle ? Elle avait l'horrible impression de n'être qu'une pauvre élève de première année, face à son imposant professeur de Potions. Il arrivait toujours à l'intimider, rien qu'au son de sa voix et à ce regard perçant. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait une baguette. Elle pouvait très bien se défendre, le projeter à une dizaine de mètres, tandis qu'elle transplanerait pour rentrer enfin chez elle. Mais Hermione ne fit rien de cela. Elle l'écouta, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Et malgré l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait rien qu'à le voir, la colère qu'elle avait ressentie en lisant sa lettre et la manière dont il la traitait, elle comprenait parfaitement sa situation. Être un sorcier et ne pas pouvoir être capable de produire le moindre sortilège, cela devait être des plus frustrants. Surtout à son âge et avec les capacités qu'il avait avant de finir à Azkaban et qu'on ne réduise en miettes sa baguette magique.

Était-ce son empathie trop développée ? Son côté Rouge & Or profondément encré en elle ? Hermione ne savait pas. Mais à cet instant, elle était prête à abandonner son ressentiment à l'égard de cet homme, pour l'aider. Il était si lamentable qu'elle en avait pitié.

Sans le prévenir, elle posa sa main sur son bras et ils transplanèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la banque sorcière, Hermione le lâcha mais laissa son regard bloqué dans le sien.

- Je vous préviens, on ne va qu'à la banque et à la boutique de baguettes, lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je ne suis pas votre taxi humain, ni votre baby-sitter et encore moins votre garde du corps.

Pour toute réponse, Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne comptait pas se promener dans les rues sorcières avec cette Gryffondor, de toute manière. Il aurait préféré demander à son elfe de le transplaner. Mais Durenn n'avait jamais été doué pour prendre un sorcier avec lui lors de ses transplanages, sans perdre un morceau en route. Une minute. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de garde du corps ? Il n'en avait nullement besoin, il n'était pas en danger, ni attaqué. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il pensa.

Ils réussirent à se rendre à Gringotts sans aucun souci. Rogue put débloquer ses comptes et retirer quelques gaillons. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque pour aller dans la boutique des baguettes magiques, une foule se forma rapidement autour d'eux. Tout le monde voulait voir celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore et qui se promenait librement dans les rues sorcières grâce à son avocate. Très vite, Severus fut entouré d'une multitude de sorciers. Ils commencèrent à lancer des insultes. Certains n'hésitèrent pas à lui donner des coups de pieds, des coups de coude ou à lui cracher dessus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de comportement. Il savait, qu'en étant relâché, que cette situation allait déplaire à une grande partie de la population sorcière. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle attitude. Ce n'était plus des sorciers, mais de pauvres Scroutt dépourvus de toute éducation. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'allait tout de même pas répliquer en leur rendant leurs misérables coups ou en se mettant à cracher sur la foule. Severus se contenta de conserver un visage de marbre, tandis qu'il cherchait Granger du regard. Il la suspectait d'avoir omis ce point lors de son petit discours lorsqu'ils avaient transplané ici. Elle savait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, voilà pourquoi elle avait évoqué les termes _garde du corps_. Où était-elle maintenant ?! Il avait besoin d'elle.

Il ne pouvait même plus faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas. Et ces crétins commençaient sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles. D'autant plus que sa belle chemise noire perdait de sa propreté avec leurs miasmes qui se collaient sur le tissu. C'était répugnant. S'il avait eu sa baguette magique, il les aurait envoyés valser dans les airs. Ou alors, il les aurait stupéfixés. Il se serait même contenté de transplaner, les laissant crier après un fantôme.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ceci. Sans baguette, ni magie, il était complètement coincé. D'ailleurs, Severus commençait légèrement à être dépassé par cette situation. Petit à petit, il perdait patience. Il sentit ses poings se serrer, tout comme sa mâchoire. L'homme à la barbe brune pouilleuse qui se trouvait devant lui allait en faire les frais s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de pointer son doigt dodu sur lui en l'injuriant. Il se ferait un plaisir de se défouler sur ce crétin, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il refoulait sa colère. Après tout, s'il lui cassait le nez, un seul sortilège suffisait pour lui remettre en place non ? Alors qu'il se laissait séduire par cette idée, une main agrippa fermement sa chemise, dans son dos. Aussitôt, Severus fit volte-face, le poing levé, prêt à calmer les ardeurs de son assaillant.

- Oh mais oui, essayez donc de me frapper. Je vous stupéfixerais pour faire de vous un totem, histoire que tous ces sorciers puissent danser autour de vous et vous torturer.

Granger, évidemment. Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, puisqu'elle le tira de nouveau pour l'extraire de cette foule, jusqu'à le faire entrer dans une boutique. D'un coup de baguette, elle baissa les stores et verrouilla la porte, avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller seul ? Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne suis pas votre garde du corps Rogue, lança-t-elle avec hargne.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de l'être, je m'en serais sorti sans vous, rétorqua-t-il avec tant d'hypocrisie et de suffisance qu'Hermione siffla d'agacement.

- Dépêchez-vous d'acheter votre fichue baguette pour que je puisse me débarrasser de vous, parvint-elle à articuler en ménageant sa colère.

Il la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle le planta pour aller au comptoir du magasin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvint à détacher son regard de sa silhouette qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le magasin du successeur d'Ollivander. La décoration avait quelque peu changé, c'était beaucoup plus ordonné et propre, mais c'était bien la même boutique. Severus se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir, rejoignant la Gryffondor. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui donner des ordres ? D'autant plus qu'elle employait un ton qu'il n'appréciait guère lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il allait acheter une baguette magique, ce n'était pas la peine de lui répéter de cette manière. Severus s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui faire une remarque amère, mais il fut interrompu par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui sortit de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique. Il était assez petit, maigre et son crâne commençait à se dégarnir. Mais il les accueillit avec un sourire des plus éblouissants, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec ce physique ingrat.

- Et bien, je me demandais quelle était la source de tout ce grabuge, mais il me semble qu'elle est devant moi…, commença-t-il en observant Severus.

Le concerné n'aimait pas être scruté de la sorte. Mais après être entré dans sa boutique comme un Hippogriffe, fermé ses stores et verrouillé sa porte il devait admettre qu'il pouvait bien le laisser tranquille une ou deux minutes avant de lui dire sa façon de penser. En revanche, Hermione apprécia de suite ce sorcier.

- Il a besoin d'une baguette, si vous pouviez l'aider assez rapidement…, commença-t-elle en jetant un œil à Rogue.

- Aucun problème Mademoiselle Granger, je crois savoir ce qu'il lui faut !

Et il partit en direction de ses rayons où les étagères contenaient des milliers de petites boîtes. Severus en profita pour baisser son regard sur cette jeune femme. Voilà qu'elle parlait pour lui ? Il n'avait pas encore perdu sa langue, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Vraiment irritante cette Lionne ! Il voulut lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais encore une fois, le vendeur sorcier vint l'interrompre. Severus se contenta de serrer les dents, mécontent de manquer une seconde occasion de remettre Granger à sa place. Il se contenta de suivre du regard le chauve qui avait plusieurs boîtes dans ses bras. Il les déposa sur le comptoir, puis en saisit une qu'il ouvrit. Il présenta la baguette à Severus, qui n'hésita pas à la prendre en main. Elle était fine, légère. En la faisant rouler dans ses doigts, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de bois de hêtre. Les secondes défilèrent, mais Severus ne sentait rien. Il avait pensé qu'en ayant une baguette en main, il ressentirait à nouveau la magie en lui. Mais il n'y avait rien, aucun effet.

D'ailleurs, le vendeur sorcier sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il se racla la gorge, pour attirer son attention.

- Et bien ? Commença-t-il avec une voix enjouée.

Il lui retourna un regard mauvais. Il était certain qu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait un problème, inutile d'enfoncer le clou.

- Faites donc un geste, une petite formule très simple, poursuivit le vendeur. Après toutes ces années sans magie, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire…

- Il n'y a pas de mal à être rouillé, renchérit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas rouillé, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et bien lancez un sort dans ce cas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle avait eu l'amabilité de l'emmener ici, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors il pourrait au moins lui en être reconnaissant et ne pas lui faire perdre son temps. Croyait-il qu'elle était à son service ? Il avait déjà fallu qu'elle le tire de la foule tout à l'heure. Ce crétin aurait été capable de frapper l'un des sorciers, ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Au contraire. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point la communauté sorcière critiquait la décision du Magenmagot. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'un jugement divisait la population. Sans doute parce que ce procès avait concerné le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Toute la presse sorcière voulait donner son avis, profitant de l'occasion pour en faire ses choux gras. D'un côté, heureusement qu'il était coupé du monde dans son manoir sans réussir à transplaner. Il était protégé de tous ces sorciers qui mourraient d'envie de l'injurier, le frapper ou même pire. Et étrangement, Hermione échappait à la colère de ces sorciers. Pourtant, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'il avait évité la peine capitale et qu'il pouvait se promener où il le voulait en temps qu'homme libre.

Il aurait bien besoin de redorer son image, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle reporta son attention sur le sorcier. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ni même prononcé un autre mot. Son regard fixait cette baguette, comme s'il espérait qu'elle le choisisse, qu'elle soit la bonne pour lui.

- Changez de baguette si elle ne vous correspond pas Rogue, intervint-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, se fit-il un plaisir de lui rétorquer.

- Oh, vraiment ? Parce que jusqu'ici, sans moi, vous seriez un homme mort.

Mal à l'aise, le vendeur prit une autre boîte. Au vu du sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui, il lui fallait une baguette bien particulière. Il ouvrit le couvercle, laissant apparaitre cette drôle de baguette. Elle n'était pas très jolie. Elle était de couleur sombre avec un bois irrégulier et un aspect rugueux. Pourtant, il était certain que celle-ci serait parfaite pour lui. Elle renfermait un crin de Sombral, ce qui octroyait à ce morceau de bois une force et une vivacité atypique. Cette baguette ne pourrait pas convenir à n'importe quel sorcier. Il lui fallait un propriétaire ayant une certaine expérience de la magie, blanche comme noire. Oui, quelqu'un qui aurait déjà vu la mort en face et ne se serait pas effondré comme un premier année de Poudlard. Elle lui allait comme un gant ! Ce fut donc avec un large sourire qu'il intervint, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait entre le Mangemort et la jeune femme.

- Essayez donc celle-ci, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.

Severus prit la baguette. Dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce bois, il sentit un frisson partir de sa main pour se propager partout en lui. Il avait l'impression que ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête, comme électrisés. Enfin, Merlin enfin ! Il pouvait sentir sa magie qui bouillait dans ses veines, faisant palpiter son cœur. Une sensation grisante s'empara de lui. C'était la bonne baguette. Il leva les yeux vers le vendeur.

- Je la prends, indiqua-t-il d'une voix moins dure.

Hermione poussa un soulagement, délivrée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir. Severus paya le vendeur et s'empressa de fourrer sa toute nouvelle baguette magique dans sa poche, ne s'encombrant pas de la faire emballer. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé celle qui irait à ce sorcier, le petit homme chauve proposa même à son client de partir en transplanant depuis l'arrière boutique. Cela lui éviterait sans aucun doute de retomber sur les sorciers qui l'avaient entouré dans la rue tout à l'heure. Hermione remercia le vendeur, avant de les faire transplaner jusqu'au manoir de Rogue. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, un silence quelque peu pesant les entoura à nouveau. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait la remercier de l'avoir accompagné, puis défendu face aux sorciers. Mais comment lui dire ? Severus n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose. C'était bien pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, afin d'éviter d'avoir à le remercier. Mais là, Granger lui avait été d'une grande aide, il devait l'avouer.

Pestant intérieurement de se retrouver dans cette situation, il finit toutefois par lever la tête vers elle. Cette Gryffondor semblait effectivement attendre qu'il la remercie. Il pouvait voir dans son regard cette attente, cet espoir. Rien que pour cela, Severus eut l'envie – durant quelques secondes – de réduire en miettes ses espérances en lui balançant une réplique venimeuse. Mais cela ne serait pas approprié, ni civilisé. Elle l'avait aidé par la barbe de Merlin, il ne pouvait pas la quitter en lui sortant l'une de ses habituelles remarques blessantes, pas cette fois. L'homme souffla, agacé de ne savoir quoi dire. Ou plutôt, d'avoir l'impression que cela lui écorcherait la bouche s'il disait un simple « merci ».

- Au revoir Granger.

Il avait préféré ces trois mots, avant de lui tourner le dos pour rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer à être poli et gentil. Ces trois mots étaient un parfait compromis. Il avait évité de lui dire sa phrase sarcastique, restant donc civilisé, et ne s'était pas torturé pour trouver comment la remercier. Un parfait compromis, oui.

- Attendez, intervint-elle alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Non, mais…Pourquoi avait-elle parlé ? Hermione le regretta à la seconde où elle entendit sa phrase. Il était chez lui, avec sa baguette. Il lui avait même dit au revoir, elle pouvait donc enfin rentrer à son tour chez elle. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que sa curiosité l'emporte. La Lionne le vit donc se retourner, haussant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer Granger ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

- Est-ce que vous savez danser ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Severus croisa les bras contre son torse, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il l'avait traînée de force au Chemin de Traverse et elle n'avait cessé de lui faire comprendre à quel point sa compagnie lui déplaisait. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle savoir une pareille chose maintenant ? L'air qu'elle affichait ne le rassurait en rien.

* * *

Tadaaaam. Oui, il se passe plein de choses dans ce chapitre cette fois-ci. Il faut bien qu'on avance un peu ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite, parce que je pars bientôt en vacances et ce qui signifie que je ne pourrai pas poster de suite. Mais je n'oublie pas cette fic. Je compte bien la finir :p

Alors ? Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ces deux-là, à se détester et ensuite à ne pas réussir à se quitter ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup dans le cas contraire. On se retrouve rapidement, pour la suite. Vous saurez pourquoi Hermione le questionne sur ses capacités en danse héhé. A la prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir,  
Et oui, me voilà déjà avec la suite. C'est une première, je n'ai jamais reposté aussi vite. Mais comme je pars la semaine prochaine, j'avais envie de vous donner un peu de lecture ahaa. Alors voici le chapitre 12, changement de cap ! La prison c'est fini, place à la danse...

_Ps. Wolfgirl5 si tu passes de nouveau par là, je tiens à te remercier pour ta jolie review. Elle m'a beaucoup plu et je te remercie mille fois. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant mon histoire, à bientôt peut-être ;p_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer Granger ?

- Est-ce que vous savez danser ?

Non, non, non, non…Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander. Maintenant, il allait vouloir savoir pourquoi elle lui posait une pareille question. Et de fil en aiguille, elle serait contrainte de lui parler du carton d'invitation qu'elle avait lu ce midi dans son courrier. Chaque année, le Ministère de la Magie organisait un bal au début de l'été. Il rassemblait toutes les figures importantes de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Grâce à son nom, Hermione avait toujours été invitée, tout comme d'autres élèves qui avaient connu la Guerre. C'était à chaque fois une très belle soirée, très chic. L'ambiance, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru au début, était très décontractée malgré le gratin sorcier qui était présent. Cela devait sans doute provenir du fait que le bal était en été, pendant les vacances. Généralement, durant cette période, le Ministère n'était plus le bâtiment austère où se prenaient les grandes décisions marquant le monde sorcier. Non, pour cette soirée, ce n'était plus qu'un hall qui accueillait tous ces joyeux fêtards. Oui, ce bal était toujours très apprécié. D'autant plus que c'était un réel privilège d'y être invité. Hermione avait quitté si rapidement les deux Weasley qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur demander s'ils viendraient cette année encore.

Souvent, la presse sorcière profitait de l'occasion pour publier tous les petits ragots le lendemain dans leurs feuilles de choux. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en imaginant le scandale si elle se présentait cette année au bal au bras de Severus Rogue, son ancien client, ex-Mangemort, ex-Directeur de Poudlard, ex-Professeur…mais surtout, meurtrier. Non, non, non. Hors de question qu'elle l'invite. Elle ne pouvait pas, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Sans doute la pensée qu'une telle soirée serait idéale pour lui pour se réintégrer dans la société sorcière. Il était si exclus qu'il n'avait pas eu vent des réactions de la part de la population suite à sa libération. Il était si marginal qu'elle en avait pitié. Voilà ce qui l'avait poussée à demander s'il savait danser, la pitié.

Mais une fois qu'elle retrouva ses esprits, Hermione s'empressa de rectifier sa maladresse.

- Oubliez ça Rogue. Au revoir, dit-elle en se retournant pour transplaner.

- Une minute, commença-t-il d'une voix dure. Vous aviez quelque chose en tête, je le vois. Alors ayez au moins la décence d'aller jusqu'au bout de votre pensée.

Danser. Elle lui avait demandé s'il savait danser. Évidemment qu'il savait danser, sa mère le lui avait appris. Elle estimait qu'un homme se devait de connaître cet art. Selon elle, la danse pouvait rendre le pire des crétins en un parfait gentleman lorsqu'il connaissait les pas de base des danses de salon. Alors oui, il dansait. Et plutôt bien. Mais son problème était ailleurs. C'était la proximité que la danse engendrait qui le dérangeait. Durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, il avait été beaucoup trop timide pour inviter la seule fille qui l'intéressait : Lily Evans. Et après, avec qui aurait-il dansé lorsqu'il était devenu professeur ? Chourave ? Pompom ? McGonagall ?! Par pitié, non. Une grimace déforma son visage en imaginant les rumeurs qui auraient pu circuler au château s'il les avait choisies comme cavalières. Alors quand Granger lui demanda s'il savait danser, elle avait piqué au vif sa curiosité. Allait-elle parler d'un bal ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'y inviter, si ? Hors de question qu'il aille se pâmer à ce genre de mondanité au bras de cette Gryffondor. Même imbibé de whisky-pur-feu, il n'irait pas.

Mais Severus voulait néanmoins savoir ce que sa question sous-entendait.

- Je vous demandais ça, parce que je pensais au carton d'invitation que j'ai reçu du Ministère…pour le bal de l'été…, expliqua-t-elle toujours de dos.

Elle se retourna, plantant son regard dans le sien. Hermione se força d'afficher une mine des plus détachées pour poursuivre.

- Mais comme je l'ai dit, oubliez ça Rogue. Je ne vais pas vous inviter, je me vois mal venir en votre compagnie à une pareille soirée.

Ses doutes étaient fondés : il y avait bien un bal. Mais ce qui dérangea le plus Severus, ce fut la seconde partie de sa réplique. Elle avouait clairement ne pas pouvoir assumer sa présence à ses côtés lors de cette soirée. Sans doute parce qu'il y aurait des journalistes friands des moindres faits croustillants qui pourraient faire la une de leurs magazines. Ou alors, parce qu'il n'y aurait que des grands noms durant ce bal. Potter et toute sa clique, le Ministère de la Magie, quelques dirigeants influents de Départements, la Directrice de Poudlard… son nom ferait effectivement tâche à côté des leurs. Pourquoi se sentait-il alors blessé par la réplique de Granger ? Peut-être parce qu'il aurait cru que son côté Saint Maritain ne lui aurait pas permis de dire cette vérité : elle le détestait et ne voulait pas s'afficher avec lui. Très bien, mais justement elle aurait pu avoir pitié de lui. Il venait d'être lavé de toute accusation et pourtant il se retrouvait désormais seul dans ce monde sorcier qui s'obstinait à lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait été mieux à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pathétique pour qu'elle ait pitié ?!

Il sentit une colère bouillir en lui, froissé par son aveu.

- Je viendrai, annonça-t-il brutalement.

Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Parfait. Il allait s'imposer, s'incruster dans ses plans, histoire de lui faire regretter ses propos. Qu'elle se prépare à vivre la pire soirée de sa vie ! Cette annonce ne semblait pas la ravir, puisqu'il eut le plaisir de voir cette incompréhension peindre les traits de son visage.

- Je ne vous ai pas invité, se défendit-elle.

- C'est tout comme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Vous me demandiez si j'avais des choses de prévues dans les jours qui viennent et si je savais danser. Suite à quoi je vous confirme ma venue, pour le bal, répliqua-t-il d'une voix certes froide mais très amusée.

- Ce n'était pas une invitation !

- Vous êtes du genre à mettre une sucette dans la main d'un enfant et de la lui retirer avant même qu'il ne puisse la goûter Granger ?

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à la Lionne. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, poursuivant sa tirade.

- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est cela ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi mauvaise.

- Mais qu'est-ce vous racontez ?!

- Vous savez à quel point mon jugement est contesté par les sorciers. Vous étiez là aujourd'hui quand tous ces Scroutt m'ont insulté et tenté de me frapper. Je vis en ermite, coupé de tout. Mais pourtant, vous osez enfoncer le clou en profitant de ma vulnérabilité pour me parler d'un bal, auquel je ne suis évidemment pas invité. Et vous poursuivez en précisant que je dois oublier ce fait puisqu'il serait inconvenant que la célèbre Hermione Granger vienne en compagnie du meurtrier Severus Rogue. Je sais que mon nom donne envie de vomir dès qu'il est prononcé, inutile d'en rajouter Granger.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, crachant ses mots. Il voulait qu'elle croie à sa colère, son malaise, suite à la remarque qu'elle lui avait faite. Severus voulait qu'elle culpabilise, qu'elle s'en veuille pour qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Avec ce discours, il était certain que la Gryffondor aurait pitié de lui et finirait par l'inviter alors qu'au début, aucun des deux ne voulaient y aller avec l'autre. De la manipulation ? Oui, et alors. Il n'avait pas été le Directeur des Serpentards pour rien. Severus ajouta la dernière pièce à sa sournoiserie en tournant le dos à Granger, pour s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, signe qu'il s'en allait.

- Vous êtes mauvaise Granger, assumez.

Il porta la main à la poignée de porte, attendant d'une seconde à l'autre la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Attendez !

Severus sentit ses fines lèvres s'étirer, goguenardes. Il ne se retourna pas, voulant qu'elle poursuive. Ce Serpentard pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, désireux de savoir si son mélodrame avait porté ses fruits.

- Samedi prochain, 21h30. Tenue de soirée exigée, soyez à l'heure je passerai vous prendre.

Son sourire doubla de taille. Il avait réussi. Granger avait eu pitié de lui et il avait suffit qu'il suppose qu'elle ait un mauvais fond pour qu'elle réagisse au quart de tour. Cela avait presque été trop facile. Severus n'ajouta rien et rentra enfin chez lui, après qu'il ait entendu le PLOP qui l'avertissait du transplanage de l'avocate. Finalement, il n'avait rien perdu de ses écailles de Serpent. Fier de lui, il essaya néanmoins de chasser l'idée qu'il allait maintenant devoir supporter tous ces nigauds pendant une soirée. Cerise sur le gâteau : il serait accompagné de la pire Gryffondor que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu, Hermione Granger.

Mais lorsque le samedi en question arriva, Severus commença à penser que finalement, son petit stratagème n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait eu. Il avait dû fouiller dans sa penderie pour trouver un smoking. Heureusement, il en avait trouvé un qui ferait l'affaire. Il n'était pas d'une première fraîcheur, mais il n'était pas abîmé. Severus réussit à lancer un sortilège pour l'adapter à sa morphologie, pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il avait volé ce costume à Hagrid tellement il nageait dedans. Il avait même retrouvé les chaussures qui allaient avec ! Un exploit. Et quand il eut fini de se préparer, il eut la désagréable sensation de ressembler à un vulgaire pingouin. Son pantalon noir était ajusté, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fuselées. Sa chemise blanche embrassait à la perfection son torse, dévoilant ces larges épaules, cette taille fine et son nœud papillon lui serrait le cou. Quant à sa veste noire, Merlin il arrivait à peine à bouger là-dedans ! Après avoir porté jour après jour cet immonde pyjama rayé d'Azkaban, il était certes inconfortable de revêtir ce smoking. Un pingouin. Pourquoi diable avait-il voulu venir ? Ah oui, Granger. Dans un grand élan très Serpentard, il avait voulu se venger de la phrase de cette petite peste.

En voyant son reflet, Severus pensa qu'il aurait pu laisser passer son impertinence cette fois-là. Il n'aimait pas ce smoking. Il avait l'impression d'être nu, ne laissant plus aucune place à l'imagination pour savoir ce que ses vêtements cachés tellement ils épousaient à merveille son corps. C'était beaucoup trop perturbant. Il n'avait jamais porté ce genre de choses, préférant de loin ses lourdes et épaisses robes noires de professeur.

- Maître ? Entendit-il derrière lui. Mademoiselle Granger est là, elle vous attend.

Severus se retourna, apercevant Durenn avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'arrive, merci. Tu veux bien aller la surveiller ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle fouine partout…

Le petit elfe acquiesça, avant de disparaître. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la jeune femme, trop heureux d'avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Même s'il ne l'avait vue que quelques fois, Durenn appréciait déjà la sorcière. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule qui était sympathique avec son maître. Après avoir traversé le long couloir de l'étage, il dévala comme une fusée les marches du grand escalier en marbre rose. Hermione se retourna en entendant Durenn revenir dans le hall. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui l'avait accueillie, et non son maître taciturne. La Gryffondor grimaça en pensant qu'elle allait se rendre à la soirée en sa compagnie. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle devrait rester à son bras jusqu'à la fin ? Ou pouvait-elle l'emmener là-bas, puis le laisser vaquer seul comme un grand ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait prévu de passer son temps avec ses amis et connaissant leurs opinions sur leur ancien professeur de Potions, les choses ne se passeraient pas calmement si elle allait les voir avec Rogue sur ses talons. Ah ! Quelle imbécile elle avait été d'avoir parlé si vite de ce bal. La prochaine fois, elle réfléchirait un peu plus avant de faire de telles révélations. Voilà où ça la conduisait : à attendre Rogue dans son entrée, pour l'emmener au Ministère.

Hermione n'osa pas imaginer les réactions des autres invités lorsqu'ils feront leur entrée, préférant poser son attention sur la petite créature aux yeux si bleus.

- Ton maître est bientôt prêt Durenn ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

- Oh oui, oui. Il arrive, il a confié à Durenn la mission de surveiller Mademoiselle, lança fièrement l'elfe.

- Surveiller ? Reprit-elle d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui, confirma l'elfe en toute bonne foi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme était incorrigible. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas se permettre de se promener dans ce manoir alors que son propriétaire était à l'étage. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne voyons. La dernière fois, c'était parce qu'elle y avait été contrainte puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu y mettre du sien pour l'aider à construire sa défense.

- Et est-ce qu'il est habillé…convenablement ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de choisir les termes adéquats.

Elle avait bien peur que cet idiot de Serpent allait profiter de l'occasion pour la mettre dans des situations où elle serait mal à l'aise, honteuse, énervée et dégoutée. À commencer par la tenue vestimentaire. Elle lui avait bien précisé qu'il fallait venir avec une tenue de soirée, ce qui sous-entendait un smoking pour les hommes et une robe pour les femmes. Elle avait opté pour une robe noire très simple, sobre, agrémentée d'un collier et d'une paire de boucle d'oreille dorés qui s'accordaient très bien avec l'ambre de ses yeux.

- Oui, le maître a trouvé son vieux smoking. Durenn trouve que le maître devrait en porter plus souvent, il lui va très bien, répondit l'elfe avec ce même enthousiasme.

Un vieux smoking ? Merlin. Si elle se souvenait bien, Rogue n'en avait jamais porté. Même durant les bals de Poudlard, il portait ses inlassables robes noires d'une dizaines de centimètres d'épaisseur. Alors de quand pouvait bien dater ce smoking ? Elle espérait qu'il serait décent, pas tout de noir ou de vert. Ni vêtu dans le même genre que le smoking que Ronald avait porté lors du bal de leur quatrième année.

- Regardez Mademoiselle, le voilà enfin, intervint Durenn en levant la tête vers les escaliers.

Hermione suivit son regard, observant cette silhouette qui descendait gracieusement les marches. Droit, sûr de lui, élégant il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de rêver. S'agissait-il bien de Rogue ? L'horrible professeur, Mangemort, assassin de Dumbledore ?! La Lionne avait plutôt l'impression que cet homme sortait tout droit d'une publicité moldue pour les parfums destinés aux misogynes. Son air arrogant et suffisant était parfaitement visible sur son visage, ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun sentiment, restant impassibles. Mais curieusement, cela allait très bien avec son smoking, le rendant cette fois-ci assez charismatique. Ténébreux. Bien, elle n'aurait au moins pas honte de lui comme elle l'avait eu lorsqu'il s'était présenté au Magenmagot vêtu de son pyjama rayé délabré, sale et puant. Il était beaucoup plus présentable.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi Granger ?

Cette phrase la sortit de ses pensées. Elle comprit qu'il avait remarqué son étonnement en l'apercevant, devinant par la même occasion qu'elle s'attendait au pire.

- À rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Vous êtes prêt ?

Severus savoura l'effet qu'il produisit chez la jeune femme. Malgré le fait qu'il ait l'impression d'être oppressé dans ces vêtements, cela avait apparemment quelques répercutions sur la gente féminine. C'était agréable, il devait bien l'avouer. Voilà presque une décennie qu'il n'avait plus été détaillé du regard par une femme. Et même s'il s'agissait de Granger, cela restait appréciable. Il défit le bouton de sa veste, avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Et avec une lenteur mesurée, il observa la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait également fait un effort vestimentaire. Cette couleur lui allait comme un gant, moulant ses courbes. La Gryffondor avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, les boucles tombant sur ses épaules. Severus arracha son regard de cette chevelure pour le planter dans le sien. Elle paraissait intimidée par son inspection visuelle, voire même troublée. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement devant cette constatation, avant qu'il ne daigne enfin à lui répondre.

- De quoi d'autre aurais-je besoin ?

Hermione sentit presque ses joues rosir en entendant le timbre de sa voix trop mielleuse. Le faisait-il exprès ? Sans aucun doute. C'était déjà suffisamment troublant de le voir dans ce smoking après tant d'années passées où il ne portait que ses grosses capes informes. Il n'avait pas besoin de la détailler comme il venait de le faire, ou même de prendre cette intonation. La jeune femme finit par reprendre ses esprits et sortit le carton d'invitation de sa pochette, ainsi que sa baguette magique. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers Rogue qu'elle surprit en train d'observer ses cheveux. Que faisait-il ?! La seconde suivante, il afficha un air détaché, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé…

- C'est un portoloin. Dès que je l'aurai activé, nous transplaneront directement devant la salle de réception du bal, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que si vous n'êtes pas invité, vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre. Mettez votre main sur le carton.

Severus desserra les dents. Apparemment, elle ne comptait faire aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle l'ait pris la main dans le sac. Il était en train d'observer cette nuque que ses cheveux laissaient entrevoir lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour chercher le carton dans son sac. Quel nigaud il faisait ! Il fallait qu'il arrête, hors de question qu'elle le surprenne une nouvelle fois. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'imagine des choses de sa part. L'homme finit donc par poser sa main sur le carton, comme Hermione. Cette dernière pointa sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui fit apparaître un halo bleuté sur le carton. Mais Severus n'eut guère le temps d'en penser davantage, puisqu'ils furent aspirés dans un tourbillon avant de ressentir à nouveau le sol sous leurs pieds.

Ils y étaient.

Severus entendit aussitôt la musique qui tonnait contre les murs. En regardant rapidement autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un couloir destiné aux allées et venues des invités. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il remercia Merlin que Granger n'est pas décidé d'enfiler une robe rouge sang, en honneur à son ancienne maison de Poudlard. Avec une pareille chose, aucun doute qu'ils auraient attiré rapidement l'attention. Il poussa un léger soupir, profitant de ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, dès qu'ils seraient dans la salle de réception, les gens le remarqueront. Après avoir eu sa tête fichée dans les journaux depuis des semaines, il n'était plus un inconnu pour personne. Severus tenta néanmoins de garder contenance, restant le même. Du moins, en apparence. Il emboîta d'ailleurs le pas à Granger lorsque cette dernière avait fini de remettre en place ses cheveux. Ils se dirigeaient, aux côtés d'autres sorciers qui venaient d'arriver, vers ces deux grandes portes ouvertes qu'il pouvait désormais apercevoir. À quel étage étaient-ils ? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Et encore moins dans cette salle de réception.

Elle était gigantesque, beaucoup plus grande que la vieille Grande Salle de Poudlard. Très longue, elle était déjà bien remplie. D'un coup d'œil rapide, Severus constata qu'elle était décorée avec raffinement et élégance dans les tons chauds, rappelant l'été. Plusieurs tables rondes hautes étaient disposées un peu partout, permettant aux petits groupes de s'y appuyer, un verre à la main bien souvent. Quelques amuse-gueules y étaient déposés, ainsi que des bouquets de fleurs. Plus loin, à travers la foule, il distingua ce qui devait être un orchestre, avec une belle piste de dance où quelques téméraires se trémoussaient déjà paresseusement. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux au plafond, il avait l'impression d'être revenu au château. Comme lui, cette salle avait un plafond animé. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le ciel qu'ils voyaient, mais des milliers de papillons multicolores qui volaient au dessus des invités, sans pour autant venir les déranger. Étaient-ils réels ? C'était comme s'ils étaient en plein air, couchés dans l'herbe à observer la nature autour d'eux. Très frais, coloré et estival. Beaucoup trop bucolique pour lui. D'un reniflement dédaigneux, Severus ramena son attention sur celle qui l'accompagnait pour cette soirée.

Elle était à ses côtés, mais ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Apparemment, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Potter et sa clique ?! Il ne l'espérait pas. Bien, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, que faire ? Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de ces mondanités. Allait-il devoir se mélanger à la foule ? Parler à des idiots du Ministère, des gratte-papier, des bureaucrates aussi pathétiques qu'ennuyants ? Plus il y pensait et plus cette idée de venir ici lui paraissait une belle erreur. Il avait déjà envie de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son whisky, son canapé moelleux et le calme de son manoir. Mais comme son transplanage laissait encore à désirer, il ne pourrait même pas s'échapper, plantant Granger ici. Non, il devrait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à rentrer. Merveilleux ! Le voilà encore sous la coupe de cette Gryffondor.

Severus sentait déjà l'agacement grandir en lui. Alors que le regard noisette d'Hermione balayait toujours la salle, cherchant des têtes connues. Sans rien lui dire, elle s'avança, déambulant lentement entre les sorciers sans doute pour se donner plus de chance de trouver ses petits amis. Severus hésita. Devait-il la suivre ? Il finirait par tomber sur Potter et compagnie si c'était bien eux qu'elle cherchait ainsi. Mais s'il la laissait, qu'allait-il faire ici ? Ne réfléchissant guère longtemps, il la rattrapa rapidement.

- Vous ne les trouvez pas ?

Bien qu'innocente, sa question laissait transparaître un amusement non fin. Ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil de la part de la concernée.

- Peut-être parce que lorsqu'ils m'ont vue avec vous, ils ont décidé de m'éviter comme la peste, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. À moins qu'ils soient tous frappés d'une crise cardiaque…

- Je l'espère, se contenta-t-il de dire en affichant un sourire goguenard.

- Pas moi, enchaîna Hermione sur ce même ton froid. Je n'aurais jamais du venir avec vous ici.

Severus serra les dents. Voilà qu'elle recommençait, lui rappelant à quel point sa compagnie était écœurante. Il s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'un sorcier vint les accoster. Petit, grassouillet, roux et âgé. Un autre membre de la _prestigieuse_ famille Weasley ?! Severus haussa un sourcil, tandis que l'homme le détaillait sans cacher son dégoût. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il n'apprécia nullement cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais lorsque le regard clair du rouquin glissa sur Granger, Severus y aperçut ce même sentiment, ainsi que de la colère à l'état brut. Ah, intéressant. Il semblait détestait Granger tout autant que lui.

- Monsieur McFaimor, salua Hermione en essayant de paraître courtoise.

- Granger, se contenta le Directeur du Département de la Justice. Vous êtes venue ? Je croyais que le travail que je vous avais confié aux archives était trop prenant pour que vous trouviez la force de venir vous divertir à cette soirée. Je devrais sans doute revoir la charge de ce _travail_ dès lundi…

Salopard ! Il voulait lui donner plus de papiers à ranger peut-être ? Ou balayer les archives ? Peindre les cartons de manière à reproduire les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ? Quel sale type. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la compagnie qu'elle haïssait le plus entre celle de son patron et celle de ce Mangemort.

- Je vois que vos choix sont toujours aussi douteux, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard à Rogue avant de reposer son attention sur elle. Vous me faites honte, vraiment. Non, en réalité, vous faites honte à votre profession et à votre département. Essayez d'être discrète ce soir, je ne tiens pas à être associé à vous et encore moins à lui.

Il lança un dernier regard nauséeux à Severus, avant de les planter. Non, mais pour qui se prenait ce sorcier ?! Apparemment, s'il avait compris le sens de cet échange, il s'agissait du patron de Granger. Le Directeur du Département de la Justice. Quel abruti oui. Comment osait-il parler de lui de la sorte ?! Severus balaya la foule, cherchant ce petit lardon roux. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de diriger ce département. Sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas. À la place, il vit plusieurs petits groupes leur jeter des regards, avant de chuchoter entre eux. Ça y est, ils étaient repérés. Le sorcier sentit son agacement s'accentuer encore un peu, devinant qu'il allait devoir supporter cette atmosphère pesante jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. En baissant la tête vers la Rouge & Or, il comprit qu'elle s'était elle aussi rendue compte des ragots qui allaient commencer à se répandre sur eux.

- Je pensais que vous étiez avocate, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. On a laissé une employée de ce département me défendre, alors qu'elle fait le travail d'un elfe ?!

Ce sarcasme était facile, gratuit. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre vis-à-vis des propos du roux, alors il profitait de la présence de Granger. Il se sentit meilleur une fois qu'il lui dit, voyant déjà les traits du visage de la Rouge & Or se tordre sous la surprise, l'indignation, puis la colère.

- Ma libération est simplement due à la chance dans ce cas, renchérit-il en prenant un air hautain.

- Fermez-là.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : fermez-là Rogue, répéta-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle en devenait menaçante. Comment osez-vous ?! Je me suis battue seule pour faire sortir vos fesses d'Azkaban. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de vous que je me retrouve enfermée aux archives à trier des documents inutiles. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai encore la stupidité de vous amener ici alors que vous me traitez comme un pauvre Scroutt.

Elle pointait désormais son doigt vers lui, ses iris ne quittant pas les siennes. Severus ne bougea pas, sentant l'amusement bouillir en lui. C'était très divertissant de la voir s'énerver. Une vrai Lionne. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne criait pas assez fort pour que les autres nigauds n'entendent. Mais sa petite scène ne faisait que poser davantage l'attention sur eux.

- Alors vous savez quoi ? Démerdez-vous. Vous vouliez venir, vous y êtes. Je vous laisse ! Continua-t-elle en levant les bras de façon théâtrale. Et je vous interdis de venir me voir, je compte bien profiter de ma soirée, alors allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.

Une vraie furie.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, disparaissant dans la foule. Severus resta quelques secondes, fixant l'endroit d'où elle venait de partir. Bien. Le voilà désormais seul, habillé comme un pingouin et coincé au milieu de tous ces idiots.

* * *

Et oui, quelle idée d'aller à un bal quand on déteste toutes ces choses. Que va bien pouvoir faire Severus ? Étrangler Hermione ? Non, pas encore.  
Il va recevoir l'aide d'une certaine personne pendant ce bal. Qui ? Et comment ? Je vous donne un indice : c'est une femme ! Sacré indice, je sais. Mais c'est trooop facile sinon.  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perturbés par cette nouvelle direction que prend la fic. Je vous apporte la suite à la fin de ce week-end, ou lundi au pire :D Merci pour vos lectures, et reviews accessoirement ; à bientôt ! 


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,  
Nouveau chapitre, oui, oui. Alors bonne lecture ;p

_(Wolfgirl5, merci pour ta review. Content que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire ! A bientôt, peut-être)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

Severus passa le reste de l'heure qui suivit adossé à un mur avec pour unique compagnie, un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Personne n'osait venir l'aborder. Et pourtant, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Les sorciers l'observaient du coin de l'œil, avant de se lancer dans des messes basses. Heureusement pour lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée de venir le voir pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de lui comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Non, apparemment, ces sorciers étaient beaucoup plus civilisés. Ils critiquaient, mais n'osaient pas le faire en face de lui. Ils restaient à distance, comme s'il était contagieux. Et dès qu'il bougeait dans cette salle de réception, il fendait la foule sur son passage. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire finalement. Être évité comme la peste ? Ou être submergé de remarques blessantes ? Peut-être la seconde hypothèse. Severus renifla, regrettant amèrement d'être venu ici. Il voulait faire passer une mauvaise soirée à Granger. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le plante, le laissant seul. Après qui passerait-il ses nerfs si elle n'était plus là ? Severus pesta intérieurement contre la Gryffondor, avant de finir cul sec son verre. Il était temps d'aller en chercher un autre. C'était le combientième déjà ? Septième ? Huitième ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait arrêté de compter après avoir pris la décision de profiter de l'alcool que le Ministère de la Magie mettait à disposition de ses convives.

Encore une fois, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bar, les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il avait – au début – l'impression de n'être qu'un pestiféré, oui. Mais après tant de verres, il sentait son égo gonflé à bloc en ayant plutôt l'impression d'être une tête couronnée traversant la misérable populace qui daignait à le laisser passer. Faites place bande de gueux ! Sir Rogue IIème du nom souhaiterait se désaltérer le gosier. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'il commençait à trouver que l'alcool embrumait _légèrement_ son esprit. Personne ne voulait de sa compagnie ? Qu'importe. Il lui restait le whisky. Bien plus fidèle qu'un chien et tout aussi soulant qu'une femme, cet alcool avait au moins l'avantage de rendre les choses plus distrayantes. Rogue, une fois son verre de nouveau rempli, s'approcha cette fois-ci vers la piste de danse. Elle était beaucoup plus remplie qu'à leur arrivée, les sorciers devant parfois se bousculer pour se trémousser en rythme sur la musique. Severus s'appuya sur l'une de ces tables hautes, dégustant par la même occasion les petits hors d'œuvres. Ils étaient plutôt bons. Tandis qu'il avalait son quatrième, il reposa son attention sur les danseurs. Certains étaient vraiment pathétiques. Ils ressemblaient à des canards boiteux et d'autres à des hippogriffes maladroits. Pourquoi aller danser dans ses conditions ? Severus avait presque honte pour eux.

Et dans le lot, il repéra deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien. Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley. Il grimaça de dégout en voyant comment ce crétin tentait de faire danser sa cavalière. Vraiment pathétique Potter, pensa Severus avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson. Ce gamin se ridiculisait tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'allait lui dire d'arrêter le massacre avant qu'il ne broie à jamais les pieds de Weasley ? Hum, sans doute parce qu'il serait mal venu d'oser critiquer Celui-Qui-Nous-A-Sauvé. Deuxième reniflement, de mépris cette fois-ci. Comment est-ce que tout le monde pouvait croire que trois adolescents écervelés avaient réussi à eux tout seul à exterminer le plus grand Mage Noir ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'aide. Oh, non, évidemment. Personne ne le croirait s'il avouait maintenant comment il avait suivi leur épopée pour les aider. C'était lui qui leur avait mis l'épée de Gryffondor sous le nez. Avaient-ils oublié ? Comme si le patronus qu'il avait envoyé à Potter était sorti de nulle part, par enchantement. En avalant sa deuxième gorgée de whisky, Severus se promit qu'un jour, il irait voir Potter et lui rabaisser le caquet en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans cette Bataille. Il n'avait été utile que pour être tué, détruisant ainsi l'horcruxe qui se trouvait en lui. Rien d'autre ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un avait été lui donner la pierre philosophale ? Ils auraient très bien pu se passer de lui, tuant Voldemort sans son aide. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui lancer un Avada et ce Serpent mourrait.

Sans doute Dumbledore, pensa Severus en avalant un petit mille-feuille au saumon. L'homme observait toujours distraitement le couple, lorsqu'il eut la désagréable sensation que Weasley venait de planter son regard dans le sien. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de mieux les apercevoir. Oh que oui, cette rouquine le fixait. Même si Potter la faisait maladroitement virevolter, elle gardait ses yeux braqués sur lui. Que voulait-elle ? Peut-être se trompait-il. Elle ne faisait que regarder derrière lui, ou elle ne se rendait pas compte sur qui son regard s'était arrêté. Oui, cela devait être ça. L'ancien Mangemort baissa alors la tête, observant l'assiette d'hors d'œuvres qu'il avait pour lui tout seul, puisque personne ne s'aventurait à l'approcher. Il y avait finalement du bon dans cette situation. Il attrapa un croissant fourré aux tomates séchées, basilic et thon. Vraiment très appétissant. Severus devait avouer que le Ministère savait comment ravir ses invités avec de l'alcool à volonté et ces petites choses délicieuses. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Durenn s'il serait capable de lui en refaire.

Et tandis qu'il pensait même à en fourrer quelques uns dans sa poche avant de partir pour lui donner un modèle, Severus sentit une présence devant lui. Il releva lentement la tête, trouvant une chevelure rousse et deux grosses billes bleues devant lui. La plus jeune des Weasley.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle presque joyeusement avec un léger sourire.

Severus arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa présence ici, avec lui. Il lança rapidement quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir le reste de la bande de Potter. Ce devait être une farce ou un défi qu'elle avait perdu. Sinon, pourquoi viendrait-elle de son plein gré pour lui adresser la parole ? Mais il ne vit aucun de ses anciens élèves. À la place, il y avait toujours ces regards et ces murmures dont il était la cible. Le sorcier finit par reposer son attention sur Weasley.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Ce ton si rêche déstabilisa un court instant la rouquine. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réplique. Mais sans doute avait-elle oublié à qui elle s'adressait.

- Je vous ai vu quand je dansais avec Harry, je ne savais pas que vous veniez. Vous étiez invité ?

- Non, répondit-il tout aussi durement en notant au passage que Granger ne leur avait pas parlé de lui.

- Qui accompagnez-vous dans ce cas ? Tenta-t-elle.

- Personne.

La petite peste de Gryffondor n'avait pas jugé bon de prévenir ses amis qu'elle viendrait en sa compagnie. Cela devait sans doute expliquer pourquoi elle paraissait si angoissée lorsqu'elle les avait cherchés à leur arrivée. Cette gourde avait eu peur de leur réaction s'ils les voyaient. Si cela se trouve, elle comptait se débarrasser de lui dès le début, l'abandonnant à cette soirée. Sa petite scène n'avait été qu'un vulgaire prétexte dans ce cas. Serrant les dents en comprenant qu'il avait été manipulé comme un pantin, Severus but une longue gorgée de whisky dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. Saloperie de Granger ! Ce qu'il pouvait détestait cette idiote. En parlant d'idiote, il reposa son attention sur Weasley.

- Que faites-vous encore là ?! Aboya-t-il.

La jeune femme retint un brusque sursaut en entendant cette phrase si peu cordiale.

- J'aimerais vous inviter à danser.

Severus la regarda quelques secondes, pensant avoir mal compris. Mais en voyant l'air sérieux qu'elle avait, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Danser. Elle voulait danser avec lui ?! Cette soirée devenait vraiment trop étrange. Severus reprit une mine impassible, pestant contre cet alcool qui parvenait maintenant à le dérider.

- Épargnez-moi votre pitié ou votre curiosité mal placée Weasley et déguerpissez, lança-t-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

- Je suis sûre que vous dansez bien, répliqua-t-elle en ne se démontant pas. Et puis, après Harry, je pourrais danser avec un Magyar à Pointes.

Severus observait silencieusement cette rousse. Voilà qu'elle se moquait de Potter, devant lui. Tenait-elle tant à danser avec lui ? C'était vraiment étrange. Après s'être fait lâcher comme une bouse par Granger, il ne voulait pas que cette Weasley se moque à son tour de lui. Il n'était pas le bouc émissaire des Gryffondors. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il avait passé la première heure à boire et ruminer dans son coin contre tous ces sorciers qui s'appliquaient pour le critiquer silencieusement. Et puis, il avait toujours aimé danser. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce serait légèrement bizarre. Weasley était son ancienne élève, gourgandine de Potter, fille de Molly et Arthur – qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter – et ancienne Rouge & Or. Qu'ajouter de plus pour qu'il se résigne à la détester ? Mais ce fut uniquement lorsqu'un air de valse retentit qu'il se décida.

Il reboutonna sa veste, reprenant une contenance parfaite. Il tendit ensuite son bras à Weasley, qui paraissait étonnée qu'il ait accepté.

- Venez, avant que je ne change d'avis, annonça-t-il un peu abruptement.

Ginny lui prit le bras, le suivant jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Rogue, lorsqu'elle vit tous ces regards posés sur elle. Choqués, intrigués et dégoutés. Oui, elle allait danser avec lui et alors ?! Ils pouvaient au moins se retenir de chuchoter sur leur passage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la piste, la Gryffondor perdit un peu de son courage. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Où allait-elle placer ses mains ? Au rythme de la musique, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une valse. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, sa mère lui avait appris cette danse. Mais avec Rogue, c'était intimidant. Apparemment, il perçut son trouble puisqu'il vient saisir sa main droite pour la serrer dans la sienne, tout en passant son autre main sur son omoplate. Il l'a rapprocha de lui, s'appliquant néanmoins à garder un écart convenable entre eux. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Potter sur le dos, ni qu'elle croit quoique se soit. Il ne voulait que danser, rien d'autre. Severus baissa la tête vers elle, lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à passer son bras dans son dos.

- Prête Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hautain.

- Allez-y, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Severus se permit un sourire goguenard en entendant la réplique culottée de cette Rouge & Or. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Elle avait osé venir le trouver, puis lui proposer de danser et finalement, rester dans ses bras pour commencer la valse. Oui, elle était culottée cette petite. Reposant son attention sur la musique, Severus avança, guidant la rouquine avec poigne. Il menait la danse, et Ginny devait avouer qu'il le faisait avec brio. Elle avait l'impression de virevolter, flottant sur la piste. Elle ne voyait plus que des touffes de cheveux, ne distinguant plus les visages de ceux qui les entouraient. Son corps se laissait emporter, ne sentant plus que cette main chaude serrée dans la sienne, et sa jumelle qui s'appliquait à la guider dans cette danse. C'était agréable. Étonnement agréable. Où avait-il appris à danser ainsi ? Il était fluide, léger et tellement en rythme avec la musique que c'était comme si elle avait été faite pour eux. Il dansait beaucoup mieux qu'Harry. Merlin, c'était peut-être même sa meilleure danse depuis des années.

Elle devait l'admettre, Severus Rogue la surprenait. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait aperçu alors qu'elle dansait avec Harry. Elle ne l'avait presque pas reconnu. Il était si…élégant. Ce smoking lui allait comme un gant. Il était nettement plus abordable ainsi qu'avec ses anciennes robes professorales. C'était peut-être la raison qui l'avait poussée à aller le trouver. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'il était un excellent danseur. Que ces sorciers les critiquent, pour rien au monde elle n'arrêterait cette danse avec lui. La jeune femme se permit un sourire heureux, tandis qu'elle profitait pleinement de ces bras habiles qui la guidaient.

Severus en avait presque oublié que c'était Weasley qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tant il appréciait cette danse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé, savourant le simple plaisir de valser. À ce moment, il ne faisait plus attention aux idiots qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Non, il n'y avait plus que la musique, ses pieds qui la suivaient en rythme et accessoirement, Weasley. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, il la vit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Apparemment, il était bien meilleur danseur que Potter. Severus afficha alors une mine orgueilleuse, satisfait de faire passer cet écervelé pour un Scroutt. D'ailleurs, tandis que la musique touchait presque à sa fin, il aperçut ce binoclard près de la piste de danse. Il était retenu par Granger, pendant que Weasley était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Ah, ils viennent de comprendre que c'est avec moi que leur petite amie danse, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Le Serpentard poussa leurs nerfs à vif lorsqu'il valsa dans leur direction, tout en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir vus. Que Potter voit comment un homme doit danser. Qu'il voit comme sa chère Weasley profite de sa danse.

Son petit plan machiavélique fonctionna, puisqu'il vit la mine de Potter devenir rouge de rage. Était-il jaloux ? Il ne manquerait plus que ce crétin essaye de le frapper, ou de lui lancer un sortilège. Préférant éviter une altercation, Severus se dirigea à l'opposé, se mélangeant entre les autres danseurs.

La musique prit fin, les danseurs applaudirent l'orchestre. Bien, comment quitter Weasley maintenant ? Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

- Merci pour cette danse, vous êtes un sacré danseur ! S'enthousiasma Weasley tout en se décalant de la piste alors que la musique reprit pour un autre rythme.

- Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal.

La rousse élargit son sourire en comprenant qu'il lui adressait un compliment, à sa manière. Elle s'apprêta à le laisser après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, lorsqu'un journaliste les approcha, un appareil photo sorcier en main. Drago Malefoy.

- Quel couple original…, commença-t-il en les observant l'un après l'autre. Une photo ?

Severus se tendit en voyant son filleul approcher. Il était sans doute à l'affût de la moindre chose croustillante pour son journal. Et faire une photo avec Weasley n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il s'imaginait déjà Potter débouler à toute vitesse pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Non, vraiment. Pas de photo !

- Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre Malefoy, intervint-il rapidement.

- Non, non, non. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'assume entièrement, enchaîna Weasley.

Quelque peu surpris, Severus ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il tenta de cacher son étonnement lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras, se rapprochant légèrement de lui pendant que Malefoy levait son appareil photo vers eux. Il resta droit, hautain. Son visage ne dégageait qu'assurance et fierté. À vrai dire, il s'imaginait la tête de tous ces sorciers qui liraient leur Gazette demain matin, découvrant avec qui le Grand et Méchant Severus Rogue avait dansé. Hum, oui. Il imaginait parfaitement Molly et Arthur Weasley s'étouffer avec leurs tartines lorsqu'ils verront leur tendre petite fille s'afficher publiquement à ses côtés. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Weasley le remercia encore une fois, avant de le laisser. Malefoy était déjà parti, cherchant une nouvelle cible à photographier.

Le voilà à nouveau seul. Et comme avant, Severus se dirigea vers le bar, en quête d'un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Il rejoignit sa table, qui était restée libre. Avaient-ils peur d'être contaminé s'ils s'y étaient installés ? Un rictus amusé apparut à cette idée. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment stupides. Tant de chichis, de tralala et de prout prout pour ces mondanités. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à être courtois, polis, hypocrites ? Il ne l'avait jamais compris. Lui, restait égal à lui-même, ne voyant pas pourquoi il ferait des efforts juste pour se lier avec des gens qu'il ne reverrait jamais. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait en ce moment même seul à sa table.

Préférant ne pas y penser davantage, Severus avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Il défit les boutons de sa veste, avant de s'accouder à cette table. Il attrapa un mini sandwich au fromage, avant de le fourrer sans vergogne en bouche.

- C'est délicieux n'est-ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait rêvé, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière n'apparaisse devant lui. Tiens, tiens, tiens. C'était une soirée réservée aux Gryffondors ou quoi ? Dans la famille des Lions, après avoir vu la Peste, le Binoclard et les deux Rouquins, voilà qu'il tombait sur leur ancienne Directrice. Minerva McGonagall. Quelle _surprise_. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vue ? Il ne savait plus. Le whisky faisait danser les chiffres dans sa tête, lui compliquant la tâche pour compter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vieilli. Ses rides s'étaient creusées, ses joues affaissées et ses lèvres étaient encore plus pincées que d'ordinaire. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées étaient son éternel chignon serré et ses robes écossaises.

- Les elfes de Poudlard n'ont jamais eu l'idée de faire ces petites choses, c'est bien regrettable, poursuivit-elle.

Était-elle venue pour lui parler petit four ? Il n'espérait pas. Quitte à être coincé ici, autant l'être seul avec son verre. Severus s'appliqua à ne rien dire, ignorant presque sa présence. Mais la vieille sorcière ne se découragea nullement.

- Je suis contente de vous voir Severus, annonça-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vraiment ? Maugréa le concerné.

- Évidemment, répondit-elle. D'autant plus que vous avez bonne mine et ce smoking vous change.

- Me change ? Et de quoi donc je vous prie ?

Il vit la sorcière perdre de son sourire, tentant de trouver une réponse qui ne le blesserait pas. Severus pouvait voir une légère gêne dans son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle faisait référence à ses vieilles grosses robes qu'il portait à Poudlard. Son smoking avait-il tant d'effets sur ces femmes ? Peut-être aurait-il dû en porter plus souvent.

- Oui…il vous change de…enfin…, tenta-t-elle en tripotant ses doigts.

- Que voulez-vous Minerva ? Intervint-il en la sortant de son embarra.

Il la vit prendre plus sérieusement appui sur cette table, se penchant vers lui. Était-ce si important que cela ? Severus mangea une autre mignardise, attendant qu'elle veuille bien s'exprimer.

- C'était ma dernière année scolaire à Poudlard, je prends ma retraite, annonça-t-elle avec une certaine gaieté.

- Merveilleux, railla-t-il en buvant une gorgée de whisky.

- Severus, le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre. Savez-vous au moins comment sont choisis les Directeur de Poudlard ?

Hum, non. Excellente question. Comment pouvait-on se pourvoir à ce poste ? Avant de prendre sa retraite, le Directeur devait sans doute proposer une liste de noms au Ministère de la Magie qui se chargeait de sélectionner un nom. À moins que le Directeur Adjoint reprenait à chaque fois la place de Directeur à la retraite de ce dernier. Ou alors, une autre institution nommait le Directeur, comme le Magenmagot. Toutes ces hypothèses étaient plausibles, mais Severus préféra une autre réponse. Il avait probablement bu un peu trop de verres et il ne parvenait plus à garder ses sarcasmes pour lui.

- Il suffit de lancer un Avada au Directeur de Poudlard pour qu'on vous mette d'office à son poste.

Agrémentée d'un ton aussi dur que froid, sa phrase eut le don de glacer le sang de McGonagall. Comment pouvait-il sortir ce genre de choses alors qu'elle lui parlait sérieusement. La vieille femme se reprit, pestant contre cet ours mal léché et son penchant pour le whisky.

- Severus, reprit-elle plus sévèrement.

Oui, bon. Il reposa son verre, croisant les bras sur la table. Ses iris croisèrent les siens. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa réplique. Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas encore plaisanter de ce sujet. Ou bien, pas devant McGonagall.

- Le Directeur de Poudlard est choisi par son prédécesseur, lorsque celui-ci décide de prendre sa retraite. Il suffit que le Directeur propose une liste de noms et c'est l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard qui choisit le nom du sorcier qui prendra ce poste.

Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas pensé. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de choisir un nom parmi une liste. Le seul changement de Directeur qu'il ait connu lorsqu'il était professeur, c'était à la mort de Dumbledore. Minerva avait alors repris sa place très rapidement, puisqu'ils n'avaient guère le temps pour ce genre de procédure administrative. Voldemort rassemblait des fidèles, et il avait tué Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, pour cette fidélité envers lui, le Lord l'avait ensuite mis à la tête de Poudlard pour quelques mois, destituant Minerva de ses fonctions. Alors non, il n'avait jamais connu de changement de Directeur dans les règles de l'art.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette vieille chouette venait lui parler de ça, maintenant ? N'avait-elle pas mieux à faire ? Ils étaient à la grande soirée du Ministère, tous les noms influents du pays étaient rassemblés. Mais elle trouvait le temps de venir le voir, pour lui parler de sa future retraite et des Directeurs de Poudlard.

Finalement, il préférait aller danser à nouveau.

- Nous sommes à la fin du mois de juin. Les professeurs et moi avons jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet pour choisir un nom, puisque Poudlard doit avoir son Directeur pour le mois d'août, afin de préparer la prochaine rentrée.

- Votre vie est vraiment palpitante Minerva, lança-t-il de ce même ton sarcastique. Êtes-vous certaine que vous parviendrez à vous décider ? Un mois ! Que le délai est court par Merlin…

Minerva n'apprécia pas qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle, aussi ouvertement. Il n'avait pas changé, après toutes ces années. Il était toujours aussi piquant, railleur et imbuvable. Malgré tout ça, elle le respectait. Elle avait eu l'occasion de savoir quel genre de sorcier il était réellement, grâce à Albus qu'il lui avait expliqué tant de choses. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était venue le trouver. Elle voulait l'aider, sans doute pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir si rapidement considéré comme un traitre. D'abord surprise de l'avoir vu arriver en compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger, elle le fut davantage lorsqu'il était allé danser avec Madame Potter. Après toutes les choses qu'on racontait sur lui et son procès, cet homme avait eu le culot de se présenter à cette soirée, narguant tous les sorciers qui le médisaient. Et c'était là qu'elle avait eu son idée. Idée qu'elle désirait lui partager, mais ce bougre ne cessait de débiter toutes sortes de sarcasmes inutiles.

La sorcière plaça sa main fripée sur l'avant-bras de Severus, avant de le fixer derrière ses petites lunettes à triple foyers.

- Severus, ne comprenez-vous pas ? Ou est-ce que vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Le rouspéta-t-elle gentiment. Je vous parle de tout ceci parce que je souhaite proposer votre nom pour que vous soyez mon successeur.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir sa surprise. Severus écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il venait de voir le Lord faire son retour. Directeur de Poudlard ! Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle désirait proposer son nom. Non mais qu'elle absurdité. Il devait rêver. Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire ce whisky, parce que la soirée prenait vraiment une drôle de direction. Le sorcier finit par reprendre contenance, reculant son bras pour se défaire de la main qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Severus attrapa son verre, le vidant d'une traite. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur Minerva, lui laissant percevoir l'agacement qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête Minerva, vos petites protégées l'ont suffisamment fait pour la soirée.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Vous devriez, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Dans quel monde parallèle êtes-vous au juste ? Vous ne savez pas que je suis le pestiféré en titre de tout le Royaume-Uni ? Comment pourrais-je diriger Poudlard ? À la minute où cela sera rendu public, tous les sorciers retireront leurs enfants de l'école. Qui voudrait que son chérubin aille dans le château dirigé par le monstrueux Severus Rogue ?!

D'un simple agacement, Severus était passé à une colère dévastatrice. Il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs, avant de s'emporter devant toute cette assemblée. Heureusement, avec le bruit de la musique, ses propos avaient été masqués, n'attirant pas plus de regards que cela vers eux. Il lui fallait un autre verre, tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions. Il rentrerait en Magicobus au pire, et puis voilà.

Directeur de Poudlard, non mais quelle idée.

Comment pouvait-il occuper cette place alors qu'il en avait tué un, puis occupé sa place en récompense ? C'était trop tordu pour lui.

En replaçant son attention sur Minerva, il vit qu'elle était toujours aussi sérieuse qu'avant.

- Vous perdez la tête, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme.

- Pas du tout, vous feriez un excellent Directeur Severus. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises. Il faut juste…_corriger_ votre image publique.

- Mon image ?

La sorcière hocha de la tête.

- Les sorciers ne vous connaissent pas comme je vous connais, expliqua-t-elle. C'est en vous voyant en compagnie de Mademoiselle Granger et Madame Potter que j'ai eu cette idée : il suffirait que vous redoriez votre image pour que votre nom ne soit plus associé aux termes « Mangemort » « assassin » « Dumbledore ». Et quoi de mieux que ces soirées mondaines pour se lier à cette haute société sorcière qui saura très vite répandre des ondes positives à votre sujet ?

- C'est complètement tordu. Je déteste ce genre de soirée et de toute manière je n'y suis pas invité, s'empressa-t-il de préciser en reniflant d'un air hautain.

- Et si je vous invitais ?

Voilà la seconde invitation de la soirée. Après être invité à danser par Weasley, il était désormais invité à des soirées mondaines par Minerva. Lui qui trouvait que sa soirée était des plus ennuyeuses. Il se retiendrait de se plaindre la prochaine fois. Severus garda les yeux rivés sur son verre vide, ne sachant quoi répondre à la sorcière. Il détestait ces soirées. Et s'il s'appliquait à faire ce qu'elle disait, il devrait donc se forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Beaucoup plus courtois, aimable et poli. Un comportement qui était bien loin du sien. Il finirait par être tout aussi insipide que ces sorciers qui venaient à ces mondanités. Il échangerait des propos sans aucune importance avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait nullement, tout ça pour que le monde entier se rende compte qu'il ne comptait tuer personne. Qu'il n'était plus Mangemort, mais un homme comme un autre.

Vraiment pathétique, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle. Mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait envie qu'on pense ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de bien de lui. Qu'on arrête de le regarder sur son passage et qu'on cesse tout commérage derrière son dos. Peut-être que sa proposition était la seule solution pour y parvenir.

Malgré sa vue qui baissait, Minerva perçut parfaitement l'état de doute dans lequel elle venait de le mettre. Sa proposition était audacieuse, elle le savait. C'était à lui de choisir, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse tout de suite. Il avait besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Severus, commença-t-elle, j'ai conscience de l'étrangeté de la chose. Mais ma proposition reste valable, je vous laisse un peu de temps pour y repenser. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je compte aller profiter du calme de mes appartements à Poudlard avant de les quitter à la fin du mois de juillet.

Et aussitôt, la vieille femme passa devant lui, pour se diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que les mots « merci » ou « bonne nuit » ne faisait pas partis de son vocabulaire. Elle avait hâte de voir le tableau d'Albus accroché dans son bureau, pour lui décrire la tête que Severus avait faite lorsqu'elle lui avait avancé son idée. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à mettre ce moment sous fiole, pour pouvoir revoir ce souvenir autant de fois qu'elle le désirait. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le jeune Malefoy sous la main, il aurait pu prendre une photographie sorcière. Minerva commença à arborer un sourire des plus amusés, lorsqu'elle entendit son nom derrière elle. La vieille femme s'arrêta, faisant volte-face.

Severus arrivait vers elle, fendant la foule qui s'écartait sous son passage. C'était assez théâtral en fait.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta à son niveau.

- Connaissez-vous la ville de Salisbury dans le Wiltshire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus posée que tout à l'heure.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'y suis déjà passée à quelques occasions. Ils possèdent une petite boutique de tissu écossais vraiment très fabu-

Elle s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il ne demandait sûrement pas ça pour cette raison.

- Pourriez-vous m'y déposer ? J'ai encore quelques…_problèmes_ avec mon transplanages, expliqua-t-il.

Il voyait en elle son ticket de sortie pour quitter cette soirée. Et puis, elle lui avait suffisamment donné de quoi réfléchir pour le restant de la nuit. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'éloigner de ce bar, sinon il risquait d'en abuser. Son image en prendrait un coup s'il commençait à être dans les journaux à scandales pour ivresse. Severus profitait donc du départ de son ancienne collègue pour lui demander cette faveur.

- Oui, bien sûr. Après tant d'années à vivre sans magie, je comprends que cela soit difficile de retrouver son niveau. Avez-vous progressé avec les sortilèges ?

Tout en parlant, Minerva avait poursuivi sa marche en direction des portes. Severus emboîta son pas, se contentant de lui répondre d'un rapide « Oui », avant qu'elle ne se lance dans des explications poussées sur la puissance magique qui diminue par manque de pratique, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune sensation. Severus l'écoutait distraitement, hochant de la tête lorsqu'elle lui jeter un coup d'œil, ou confirmant ses dires quand elle lui posait des questions. Il se moquait bien de ces explications. Il voulait rentrer, à point c'est tout.

Quand il lança un dernier regard vers les sorciers sur sa gauche, une tête retint son attention. Brune, bouclée, au regard perçant. Granger. Était-elle toujours aussi furieuse après lui ? Qu'importe. Severus en profita pour la détailler une dernière fois avec insistance, se plaisant à voir ses joues s'empourprer. L'embarrassait-il ? Un léger rictus étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. C'était une bonne chose à savoir. Peut-être que s'il acceptait la proposition de Minerva, il recroiserait la jeune Lionne. Peut-être même que Weasley voudrait danser à nouveau avec lui, narguant ainsi Potter.

Severus détacha son regard de sa chevelure dorée, lorsqu'il passa les portes avec Minerva. Il avait besoin de se reposer, il repenserait à tout ça le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était cette brave Minerva qui lui propose son aide. Mais est-ce que ça va marcher ? Severus Rogue Directeur de Poudlard...  
Sinon, ça vous direz de savoir pourquoi Hermione est aussi peste avec Severus ? Oui ? Dans le chapitre 14 vous saurez tout héhé. Avec quelques verres, elle devrait se dérider un peu.

D'ailleurs je me rends compte que je ne fais que faire boire mes personnages, mais l'alcool est à consommer avec modération bien sûr :p Hermione aurait s'en rappeler aha. Bref, je devrais réussir à poster un autre chapitre avant de partir. A bientôt pour la suite alors :)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir,  
Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

Finalement, Severus avait accepté la proposition de Minerva.

Il s'était rendu à plusieurs mondanités, se forçant de garder toute réplique blessante, cassante ou railleuse pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais évidemment, il pouvait compter sur la poigne de fer de son ancienne collègue. Il avait oublié à quel point cette vieille femme avait un sacré caractère. Cela devait sans aucun doute provenir du fait qu'elle était une ancienne Rouge & Or et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs dirigé cette maison. Minerva le surveillait de près lors des soirées, ne voulant pas qu'il compromette leur nouvelle mission commune : redorer son image. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il devienne le prochain Directeur de Poudlard. Mais après toutes ces soirées et ces semaines passées, Severus commençait doucement à se faire à cette idée. Ce poste n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre occupation depuis sa libération, traînant dans son manoir en essayant de retrouver sa puissance magique. Désormais, il arrivait presque à réaliser des sortilèges sans baguette et ses transplanages s'étaient améliorés. Il n'avait plus besoin que Minerva vienne le chercher à Salisbury. Les choses s'étaient donc améliorées pour lui. Les sorciers n'osaient plus venir lui cracher dessus ou l'insulter lorsqu'il allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y avait toujours ces regards insistants souvent accompagnés de messes basses qu'il préférait ignorer.

C'était un léger progrès. Minerva était certaine que son idée y était pour quelque chose. La Directrice de Poudlard avait même déjà commencé à parler de lui à ses collègues du château, pour la prochaine nomination. Mais de ce côté, il y avait encore beaucoup à faire. Tous se souvenaient du caractère infect de l'ancien professeur de Potions et ils ne souhaitaient sûrement pas le supporter en tant que supérieur. Qu'importe, avait dit Minerva, il nous reste encore quelques semaines avant la fin du mois, tout n'est pas fini.

Un léger rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il était dans son bureau. Cette vieille chouette le prenait sous son aile, comme s'il était son poulain. Ou un dernier projet qu'elle désirait mener à bien avant de partir à la retraite. Severus chercha le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu cette semaine. Il s'agissait d'un repas donné par une association caritative qui réunissait des fonds pour les enfants sorciers nés-moldus qui étaient abandonnés lorsque leurs idiots de parents découvraient qu'ils étaient « différents ». Cette association les prenait en charge jusqu'à leur majorité, leur fournissant leur matériel scolaire et leurs uniformes. Elle s'occupait également de leur trouver des familles d'accueil. En tant que sang-mêlé, Severus avait été invité. C'était sa première invitation. Il avait presque sauté de joie quand Durenn lui avait apporté le courrier. Et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Minerva, il avait appris qu'elle n'y était pas conviée, étant de famille de sang pur. Il n'y aurait donc que des nés-moldus et des sangs-mêlés à cette soirée ? C'était original. D'ordinaire, durant ce genre de mondanité, c'était l'inverse. Il y avait toujours plus de sorciers de sang pur qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le carton argenté, Severus l'attrapa. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la grosse pendule qui ornait le coin de son bureau. 19h40. Il était temps d'y aller. Espérant qu'il s'agirait de l'une des dernières soirées à laquelle il était obligé de se rendre, Severus sortit sa baguette magique pour actionner le portoloin. Aussitôt, le carton s'illumina d'un halo bleuté, avant de l'emporter dans un tourbillon infernal. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était dans l'une des tours du quartier des affaires de Londres. Il aurait dû y penser. Avec cette association, quel meilleur endroit que le quartier moldu ? Severus s'approcha des portes d'entrée où un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années vérifiait les cartons d'invitation. Il semblait qu'il indiquait aussi où est-ce que les invités devaient s'assoir à table. Non mais quel formalisme.

- Votre nom je vous prie, lui demanda le jeune homme d'une voix très polie.

Severus le regarda, arquant un sourcil. C'était bien la première personne à lui demander son nom depuis des années. Ne le reconnaissait-il pas ?! Peut-être était-il moldu.

- Severus Rogue, répondit-il froidement en lui tendant son carton.

Le garçon parcourut la liste, tournant une page, puis une autre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième qu'il vit enfin son nom de famille.

- Ah, oui, oui. Monsieur Rogue, vous êtes installé à la table ronde sur la droite. Vous la trouverez, ils n'attendent plus que vous pour commencer.

- Sous-entendriez-vous que je suis en retard par hasard ? Enchaîna Severus qui apprécia de voir ce jeunot perdre contenance devant une telle question.

- Je…euh…non, non. Je ne me serais jamais permis une telle remarque, se défendit-t-il.

Sa politesse surprit Severus. Ce garçon devait vraiment être moldu pour lui parler de la sorte. Un sorcier l'aurait déjà envoyé balader, le connaissant que trop bien de nom. Il finit par lui adresser ce qu'il espérait être un sourire, avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle était sobre, spacieuse. Il n'y avait pas autant de chichi et de décoration qu'au Ministère. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de grandes tables rondes où les invités étaient déjà installés, discutant joyeusement autour d'un verre d'apéritif. Severus se lança, déambulant entre ces tables à la recherche de la sienne. _La table ronde sur la droite_, avait-il dit. N'aurait-il pas pu être davantage précis ? Il y en avait plusieurs sur la droite. _Ils n'attendent plus que vous_, avait-il ensuite enchaîné. Bien, il ne devait rester plus qu'une place de libre dans ce cas. Severus avança jusqu'à une autre table qui répondait aux critères du garçon de l'entrée. En regardant les invités déjà installés, il constata qu'il n'en connaissait aucun. Merveilleux, pensa-t-il en tirant la chaise. Il s'arrêta, lorsqu'il constata que la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos attrapa son sac à main qu'elle avait suspendu à la chaise. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui pour s'excuser, Severus faillit écarquiller les yeux.

Hermione Granger.

Sapristi.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle avait comme parents deux moldus ? Avec la notoriété qu'elle traînait derrière elle, elle était forcément invitée à cette soirée. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de le trouver ici, s'il en croyait la mine qu'elle affichait. Il parvint néanmoins à se reprendre, finissant par s'installer après avoir déboutonné sa veste. Finalement, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait de porter ce genre de vêtements. C'était beaucoup plus distingué, habillé. Il s'était d'ailleurs passé du nœud papillon pour ce soir. Cette chose lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait deux mains autour de son cou, l'étranglant à chaque mouvement de tête. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas Minerva pour lui faire une remarque sur son manque d'investissement vestimentaire durant cette soirée. L'homme observa la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. La Gryffondor arborait les couleurs de son ancienne maison avec une robe rouge sang. Elle contrastait à merveille avec son smoking tout en noir. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait pris soin de tresser ses cheveux cette fois-ci, n'ayant plus cette touffe facilement identifiable. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle prenait soin de ne pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Toujours en colère après lui ? Ou ne pouvait-elle vraiment pas le supporter ? S'il se souvenait bien, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était lors du bal au Ministère. Depuis, ils s'étaient croisés à d'autres occasions quand Minerva l'accompagnait mais sans plus.

Et voilà qu'ils allaient passer le dîner ensemble, côte à côte.

- Bonsoir, tenta Severus d'une voix neutre.

Rien. Pas même un regard. Elle jouait avec son cocktail, trouvant apparemment sa serviette en papier des plus intéressantes.

- Oh, bien. Ignorez-moi si cela peut vous divertir Granger, poursuivit-il. Mais j'espère pour vous que je ne suis pas la seule personne que vous connaissez à cette table, sinon le repas risque d'être très long pour vous.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il détourna son attention d'elle. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il était certain que comme lui, elle ne connaissait personne. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait déjà commencé à parler avec sa voisine. Elle finirait par venir d'elle-même vers lui. Severus leva ensuite la main, appelant l'un des serveurs qui serpentaient entre les tables. S'il devait rester dans son coin pour cette soirée, autant avoir un verre en main. Un jeune blondinet finit par approcher de lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Non, vraiment. Le personnel devait être moldu. Ou des cracmols, pour éviter que les sorciers ne révèlent trop de choses sur leur monde. Après toutes ces soirées, c'était bien la seule fois que les serveurs étaient aussi cordiaux avec lui.

- Oui Monsieur ? Demanda le blond.

- J'imagine que ce soir, tout le menu est…moldu ?

- En effet. Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky pur malte, sec, si vous avez.

- Vous pouvez m'apporter un autre martini blanc s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Severus se tourna vers la jeune femme apparemment amatrice de martini. Elle semblait plus encline à la conversation, un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

- Allez-y doucement sur l'alcool Granger, sinon je serais contraint de vous raccompagner chez vous.

Un léger rire survint, moqueur.

- Vous me laisseriez seule, abandonnée dans une ruelle pourrie oui.

- Me portez-vous aussi bas dans votre estime ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle soit aussi hargneuse alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de blessant jusqu'à présent.

Nouveau rire moqueur, qui dura quelques secondes de plus que le précédent. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas cette note railleuse, Severus dût avouer que cette mélodie était un délice pour ses oreilles. Il l'observait silencieusement, attendant sa réponse. Hermione finit par tourner la tête vers lui, fixant ces perles noires.

- Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées. Je ne vous porte pas du tout dans mon estime, précisa-t-elle en insistant bien sur la négation.

- Et bien pour une fois, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, renchérit-il en lui adressant une moue hautaine.

Hum, c'était plutôt tendu. Severus attendit que son verre arrive avant de tenter quoique se soit d'autre. Granger était beaucoup trop énervée après lui pour qu'ils parviennent à une quelconque conversation. Il en revenait presque à regretter Minerva. Bien que collante, cette femme ne faisait pas de lui l'incarnation du diable. Au moins elle, elle supportait volontiers sa présence. Tandis qu'avec cette autre Gryffondor, c'était une toute autre histoire. Severus remercia Merlin que le serveur revienne rapidement avec leurs boissons. Avec cette Lionne à ses côtés, il aurait d'ailleurs besoin de plus qu'un verre. Après avoir savouré sa première gorgée, Severus regarda vers la gauche, observant son voisin de table. Il devait avoir son âge, des cheveux bruns, un petit nez et des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues. Ayant le visage tourné vers celle qui devait être sa femme, s'il en croyait leur proximité, il ne pouvait pas voir davantage sa tête. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient tous deux ensembles à Poudlard. Mais son profil ne lui disait vraiment rien. À y penser, Severus n'avait plus du tout de lien avec ceux qui étaient avec lui à Poudlard. Un quart avait été tué lors de la Première Guerre, l'autre quart durant la Seconde, le troisième quart croupissait à Azkaban et concernant le reste, ce n'était que des sorciers inintéressants.

Il fronça les sourcils, devant ce pitoyable constat. Il n'avait pas gardé de lien d'amitié avec qui que se soit, depuis Poudlard. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Tout le contraire de Granger ! Elle et ses petits camarades Gryffondors. À croire qu'ils vivraient tous ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de leurs minables vies. Severus reprit une gorgée d'alcool, se forçant à penser à autre chose que ces nigauds qu'il avait eus comme élèves. Son regard vogua sur les autres têtes qui entouraient leur table, jusqu'à se poser sur cette femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était plus jeune que lui, la trentaine sûrement. Elle le fixait d'un air si étrange, qu'il comprit qu'elle au moins, elle savait qui il était. Son doute se confirma lorsqu'elle se pencha pour parler à son voisin de gauche, murmurant sans le quitter des yeux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, voilà que le cher monsieur levait le nez dans sa direction, le détaillant à son tour. Oui, c'était bien lui. Severus Rogue, l'assassin. Il eut presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel, lassé par ces attitudes.

Il finit par tourner la tête sur sa droite, reposant son attention sur Granger. Elle était toujours aussi intéressée par sa serviette que tout à l'heure. Fantastique, railla-t-il. Il prit son verre et le vida d'une traite, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient commencer à manger ?! À ce rythme, il n'était pas près d'échapper à cette soirée qui allait s'éterniser. Et comme si les serveurs l'avaient entendu, ils commencèrent à arriver avec l'entrée. D'ailleurs, quand il eut l'assiette sous le nez, Severus sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait l'impression que ce soir, ils allaient bien manger. C'était bien là le seul avantage de ce genre de soirée. Ne se faisant guère prier, il prit sa cuillère en main pour manger ce gaspacho. Un délice culinaire. Très frai, bien assaisonné, il en oublia presque le dragon énervé qui était à côté de lui. Severus se servit un verre de rosé français que les serveurs venaient de déposer sur la table.

Il savoura ce menu, du gaspacho au filet mignon, en passant par le filet de sole et le l'assiette de fromages. Des plats très français en fait. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Granger lorsqu'il la vit boire un énième verre de rosé. Ce vin était certes léger, mais tout de même. Elle allait finir imbibée avant le dessert. Et au vu de son petit gabarit, il devinait qu'elle ne supportait pas vraiment bien l'alcool. Il attrapa la bouteille, la plaçant à côté de lui, loin de sa portée. Ce geste lui valut un regard orageux de la part de la Lionne.

- Un problème Granger ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tintée d'amusement.

Elle plissa les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que son agacement à son égard était toujours présent. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. En avalant son dernier morceau de fromage, accompagné d'une tranche de pain, Severus se rappela que lorsqu'il avait accompagné Hermione au bal du Ministère, elle avait rencontré son patron. Cet horrible petit homme roux qui l'avait regardé comme une absurdité. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état ? S'il se souvenait bien, leur échange n'était pas très amical. Mais était-ce ses affaires ? Il se fichait complètement des petits tracas de cette gamine. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'apéritif et c'était à elle qu'il avait adressé sa dernière phrase. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'il décida de la questionner à ce sujet.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que vous êtes toujours l'elfe humain de votre patron que vous noyez votre colère dans l'alcool ?

De sa bouche, il y eut forcément une consonance railleuse. Mais Hermione ne sut déterminer s'il lui reprochait le fait de boire, ou de se laisser traiter comme de la bouse de dragon par son patron. Elle releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est marrant, vous avez toujours eu le don d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. J'espère que vous y prenez du plaisir, quitte à exprimer ces choses à voix haute.

- J'en déduis que votre réponse est « oui », rétorqua-t-il simplement avec une once de fierté.

Elle venait tout de même de mettre en avant ce qu'il considérait comme son plus grand talent : savoir quoi dire pour blesser les gens. Ce n'était pas à la portée de tous. Hermione eut envie de le gifler en voyant cet air satisfait qu'il affichait sur son visage. Cet homme prenait sa remarque comme un compliment ! Il était vraiment tordu. Elle termina son verre en une gorgée, avant de reposer son regard sur lui.

- Évidemment que c'est à cause de McFaimor, qui d'autre ? Cet homme est le pire des crétins. D'ailleurs, si je suis coincée aux archives, c'est de votre faute.

Elle pointa son doigt sur lui, accentuant l'accusation qu'elle venait de lancer. Severus arqua un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quelle manière il était responsable. En s'apercevant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Hermione précisa les choses.

- Il m'a affectée à ce trou à rats parce que j'ai eu le malheur de lui désobéir, commença-t-elle en appréciant le fait qu'il soit pendu à ses lèvres, curieux de savoir la suite. Pendant la semaine qui précédait votre procès définitif, il m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi et de profiter de ma semaine sabbatique, pour me rendre au Magenmagot les mains dans les poches. Mais comme vous le savez, au lieu de ça, je vous ai construit une superbe défense qui vous a rendu libre, acquitté de toute accusation.

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle devina qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Était-il si naïf ? McFaimor était le premier qui voulait le voir mort.

- Il voulait que vous perdiez pour aller saluer les Détraqueurs. Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Et depuis, vous m'attirez que des ennuis. C'est comme avec Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller danser avec elle ? C'était juste pour provoquer Harry, n'est-ce pas ?!

Severus n'eut même pas le temps d'argumenter qu'elle continuait à nouveau avec une autre tirade. Apparemment, tous les verres qu'elle avait bus commençaient à dégager leurs effets, désinhibant cette Gryffondor.

- Je serais encore dans mon bureau si je n'avais pas eu votre dossier à défendre, finit-elle par avouer en se détachant de ce regard perçant.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez reproduit le même schéma avec un autre Mangemort ? Commença-t-il à se défendre. Et concernant Weasley, c'est elle qui m'a invité à danser. Si elle a des problèmes avec Potter, ça les regarde. Je n'ai que faire de leurs petites querelles.

Non mais comme s'il faisait parti d'un quelconque triangle amoureux. Avec Weasley et Potter qui plus est ! Beurk. Il préférait les Détraqueurs à cette idée.

- Si vous détestez tant votre patron, vous n'avez qu'à démissionner. Vous ouvrez votre propre cabinet ou alors, si vous avez moins d'ambition, vous restez employée et vous allez vous chercher une place parmi tous les cabinets qu'on trouve à Londres, poursuivit-il. Mais arrêtez de pleurnicher et de me rendre responsable de tous vos malheurs.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester dans le Département de la Justice, si son directeur était un nigaud ? Elle aurait beaucoup plus à gagner en étant indépendante, voire même à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette remarque ne lui plut pas, s'il en croyait le reniflement pessimiste qu'elle lui accorda.

- Et qui est-ce que j'aurai comme client ? Tous les Mangemorts encore enfermés à Azkaban ? Lui demanda-t-elle froidement en tournant la tête pour l'observer. Merci pour la publicité Rogue.

Encore cette question d'image. Se souciait-elle autant de ce que les gens pensaient de sa petite personne ? Il ne la croyait pas comme ça. Minerva ne s'était pas préoccupée de ce que les sorciers avaient pu penser d'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait accompagné à toutes ces soirées. Même Weasley avait dit assumer sa compagnie, lorsque Malefoy avait voulu les prendre en photo. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cette Gryffondor était-elle aussi catégorique à son égard ? Il n'avait pas la peste. Et sa côte de popularité ne pouvait que remonter après être tombée en flèche suite à l'assassinat d'Albus. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'appréciait nullement qu'elle lui fasse constamment remarquer le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Quel était son réel problème ? Elle était peut-être encore traumatisée de toutes ces années où il s'était bien amusé à passer ses nerfs sur elle et ses deux amis en cours de Potions. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Severus, c'était qu'il se préoccupait de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Depuis quand cela l'intéressait-il ? Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Son agaçante élève, meilleur amie du fils de Potter l'intrépide. Il se plaisait à croire que c'était parce qu'elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait parlé depuis Azkaban. Elle avait été son avocate et elle avait réussi à le sortir de cette prison. Oui, cela devait être pour cela.

Il se réconforta avec cette pensée, tandis qu'il dévia son attention sur les desserts qui venaient d'être servis. Un moelleux au chocolat noir, avec son cœur au caramel, le tout surmonté de chantilly et accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille et aux noix de pécan. Cette association caritative savait comment motiver ses invités pour récolter des fonds. C'était succulent. Severus avait toujours adoré le chocolat. Il apprécia également la coupe de champagne qui fut servie avec ce dessert. En la dégustant, il regarda du coin de l'œil Granger. Elle ne se posait pas de question, sifflant presque la flûte d'un seul coup. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Il ne savait même pas où elle habitait. Et la connaissant, elle ne lui donnerait pas son adresse s'il lui demandait. Cette andouille serait encore capable de rentrer à pieds, errant seule dans les rues de Londres, presque ivre morte.

Diable ! Pourquoi se souciait-il autant d'elle ?! C'était comme cette obsession qu'il avait développé pour ses cheveux et cette belle nuque dégagée. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer de constater qu'il était incapable d'enfouir ces drôles de pensées. Il s'agissait de Granger, il devait se reprendre par la barbe de Merlin.

Pourtant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qu'il repoussait son assiette désormais vide. Il allait lui poser, il le pressentait. Peut-être qu'elle serait honnête, grâce à cet alcool qui embrumait petit à petit son esprit rigide.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez autant Granger ?

L'avis de cette brune comptait, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Alors autant résoudre un mystère, il s'occuperait de l'autre plus tard. Elle tripota le pied de sa flûte, semblant réfléchir.

- Vous étiez un professeur horrible, un Mangemort et vous avez tué Dumbledore, finit-elle par répondre sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

Alors c'était tout ? Il n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Severus était certain qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Inconsciemment, il s'était penché vers elle, mettant son coude sur la table pour appuyer sa tête sur sa main. Dans cette position, il pouvait mieux apercevoir son visage. Elle avait les traits torturés, en plein dilemme.

- Mais…, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il crut rêver.

- Mais ? L'encouragea-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux son visage.

S'il le pouvait, il aurait déjà sorti sa baguette pour chercher par soi-même les réponses dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait plus agir de la sorte. Les temps avaient changé, il devait cesser ce genre de pratiques s'il voulait être pris au sérieux.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, avoua-t-elle sur ce même ton faible.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un enfant en face de lui. Une gamine de cinq ans à qui il essayait de faire avouer sa bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait ? Il aurait peut-être du lui laisser boire un verre supplémentaire de rosé. Elle était si obstinée, têtue et coriace qu'il lui faudrait une barrique pleine pour parvenir à lui soutirer des informations. Ou alors quelques goutes de Véritasérum. Une autre pratique qu'il devait bannir. Severus souffla d'impatience, se redressant contre le dossier de son siège. Elle allait parler, oui ou non ?!

- Granger, crachez le morceau, intervint-il plus durement.

Sa patience avait des limites, elle devait le savoir. Hermione finit par se tourner vers lui, encrant ses prunelles ambrées dans les siennes.

- Je vous déteste parce que vous m'intimidez, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui avait perdu de son assurance. Vous arrivez à me faire perdre tous mes moyens, me donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une larve dépourvue de caractère. Alors je préfère vous haïr pour éviter de me liquéfier sur place.

Sa révélation perturba Severus. Il avait pris l'habitude d'intimider les gens, savourant cet avantage qu'il avait sur certains. Mais le fait qu'elle le lui dise était vraiment très étrange. C'était comme s'il y avait un double-sens à ses aveux, un autre côté auquel il ne préférait pas y penser. Il était suffisamment préoccupé par ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ou encore ses cheveux et sa nuque, pour qu'il ne rajoute des choses supplémentaires. Non, vraiment. Il devait s'interdire d'interpréter ce double-sens. Pourtant, il l'encouragea à poursuivre, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison.

- Et de quelle manière je vous intimide ?

Cette discussion allait déraper, il le sentait. Peut-être parce qu'elle afficha un léger sourire, qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Et sans qu'il ne le comprenne, elle s'était penchée vers lui. Sa main gauche prit place sur le dossier de sa chaise, tandis que sa jumelle se posa sur son genou. Severus se crispa aussitôt sous cette chaleur qui fit frissonner toute sa jambe. Non mais que faisait-elle ? La proximité qu'elle instaura entre eux le paralysa, pris de court. Il ne voyait plus que ce visage avec ces deux billes qui fixaient les siennes. Elle resta là, quelques secondes à l'observer, avec cette drôle de lueur qui flamboyait dans le blanc de ses yeux. Et brusquement, elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, faisant remonter sa main sur sa cuisse lorsqu'elle se pencha davantage vers lui. De crispé, Severus devint tétanisé. Réagissait-elle toujours comme ça lorsqu'elle avait trop bu ? Ou avait-il droit à un traitement de faveur ? Il n'eut pas plus le temps de se poser la question, sentant ce souffle chaud qui chatouillait le creux de son oreille. Un nouveau frisson le transperça.

- Vous me perturbez avec votre voix au timbre si suave, vos yeux envoûtants et plus récemment…avec ces smokings qui taillent à la perfection votre corps, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qu'ils dissimulent…

Doux Merlin.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait défaillir suite à sa confession, le ton de sa voix ou à cette main qui lui brûlait la cuisse. Il avait voulu éviter d'interpréter les sous-entendus, c'était raté. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite que cela. Severus ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de trouver la force pour se reprendre. Il devait la repousser. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une réception, et elle avait trop bu. Oui, voilà. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il tenta de s'en convaincre, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

- Granger, éloignez-vous je vous prie.

Il aurait voulu que sa voix soit ferme et sèche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit plus grave que d'ordinaire ?

Hermione resta inclinée vers lui, sa main sur sa cuisse et son visage beaucoup trop proche du sien. D'un coup d'œil vers les autres invités, il aperçut la femme blonde qui les fixait avec de gros yeux, tout comme son voisin. Évidemment qu'ils devenaient intéressants ! Elle était presque couchée sur lui, sa main sur sa jambe. Merlin, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ces deux crétins pensaient d'eux et de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il devait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade avant que cela ne dérape davantage. Severus attrapa alors la main de Granger, l'aidant à se rassoir correctement sur sa chaise. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, se découvrant un soudain intérêt pour tous ces détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

- Tenez-vous convenablement Granger, nous ne sommes pas dans le bordel du coin, ajouta-t-il comme pour expliquer son comportement.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de _bordel_ ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux de manière suspicieuse. Quel genre de pensée avez-vous en tête ?

La pente devenait de plus en plus glissante.

- Aucune.

- Menteur…

Bon, c'en était assez.

Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur ce pauvre parquet. Il déposa sa serviette sur la table, reboutonna sa veste et baissa la tête vers Granger.

- Levez-vous, nous partons, annonça-t-il d'une voix qui sonnait comme un ordre.

- Ah oui ? Et où je vous prie ? Demanda-t-elle mollement.

- Je vous raccompagne. Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas abuser de la boisson Granger.

Elle lui adressa un regard courroucé, avant de l'imiter et de se lever. Hermione adressa un rapide signe de tête à leurs voisins de table pour les saluer. Elle se retourna, mais elle dut le faire trop rapidement puisqu'elle eut l'impression que la pièce tanguait sous ses pieds. Pestant devant sa bêtise, Severus se résigna à la tenir par le bras pour la soutenir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le garçon de l'accueil, Severus s'arrêta pour sortir une enveloppe de sa veste qu'il lui confia. Il était passé à Gringotts pour faire un bon au profit de cette association. Son trésorier n'aurait plus qu'à se rendre à la banque sorcière pour retirer le montant des gaillons qu'il y était indiqué. Il n'était pas venu à la soirée uniquement pour manger et entendre des absurdités de la part de Granger. Severus tenait au moins à participer à cette récolte de fonds.

Une fois cela réalisé, il ne s'embarrassa pas de demander à la sorcière où elle habitait. Puisqu'elle semblait apprécier son manoir, elle ne verrait sans doute pas d'objection à y dormir, non ? Il y avait plusieurs chambres d'amis, il ne risquerait pas de connaitre d'autres situations comme celle qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Et dans un PLOP, ils transplanèrent jusque chez lui.

* * *

Alors ? Vous imaginez, bien sûr, que ce chapitre marque un tournant dans le caractère d'Hermione. Elle ne sera sûrement plus aussi sèche, peste et casse-noisettes quand elle aura décuvé et se souviendra de ce qu'elle a fait et dit. Leur relation prendra un aussi un nouveau tournant...  
Suspense pour le prochain chapitre, puisque vous ne l'aurez qu'à mon retour de vacances : à la fin du mois. Cela vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous imaginer tous les scénarios possibles concernant la suite (ce n'est pas cruel, non, non, je devais bien trouver un moyen de vous donner encore envie de suivre cette histoire!).

Merci pour vos lectures, bonnes vacances à tous. A bientôt, pour la suite ;p


End file.
